


Fuck, you're perfect aren't you? ( stairway to heaven )

by howtodothis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bi-Curiosity, Blue - Freeform, Character Development, College AU, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, Help, Jealous Harry, Jealousy, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Minor Eleanor Calder/Louis Tomlinson, My First Fanfic, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Tattoos, This is not going well, This may be shit, Wrong timing, angsty, eventually light smut, stupid name iknow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-06-27 23:42:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 72,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15695778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtodothis/pseuds/howtodothis
Summary: “I’m doing some of my best work here and you push me off like that?” He asks sarcastically, but Louis just smiles back at him.“It’s raining Styles” He simply answers, closing his eyes for a bit and letting the water drip through the thin fabric of his t-shirt.“Yeah and so what?” Harry marks again, still not understanding Louis’ excitement over it.“Don’t you remember? Earlier this night you were talking about how it was going to rain, and how you were hoping and waiting for it, and here it is!! And here we are” He opens his eyes, looking at the boy who is now slowly realizing where Louis is going with it.“Fuck, you really are perfect, aren’t you?” Harry just shouts, smiling brightly while walking fast towards Louis. Whom is now not able to hide his blushing before Harry grabs his face once more.orLouis notices a beautiful man at a party at the start of the year. It is the first time he has ever thought of another boy this wayHarry notices a beautiful man at the bathroom the next day. He is outrageously handsome and he can't stop staring at his eyes, his beautiful eyes.





	1. A Painting canvas

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. So this is my first ever fanfic. I don't really know why i'm doing this, but why not right? And english is not my first language so please excuse me if there are grammar mistakes. I really hope you like it and it would be amazing with a comment on what and what not you like:)) Btw I changed the name, was starting to hate the old one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> made some slight edits as when I read through it now that I'm almost done with the fic, I cringed at the bad grammar and writing. Hope you like it<33

“Fuck Niall, where is it?!” Just as Louis says it, the blonde pops his head out of the bathroom with his toothbrush still in his mouth. 

“I don’t know, I just told you,” he says through the white paste surrounding his mouth. 

“It was on top of the moving box last night and I haven’t seen it since” He finishes and heads to the sink again. Leaving Louis alone by his bed again, forced to hear his friend gurgle water from the bathroom. For one more time, he turns around to look for his brand new Adidas joggers. The yellow ones that go just perfect with a white tee. It would be a good outfit for a night out not too casual and not too fancy. The only problem is that he can’t remember where he put it. It is just gone. 

“I don’t know if I can live with you for the next four years if you can’t keep control of anything” Niall says, now freshly shaved and hair done too. 

“Ha-ha, you’re so funny little Irish boy, but it's only year, I think, probably,” Louis says sarcastically, still pacing around the dorm looking for the joggers. 

“So El is going to move halfway across the country to live with you?” His friend asks, now actually helping with the search, obviously not getting the uncertainty in Louis' voice as he says it. Louis doesn't get any time to answer the question, and maybe it's for the best, he's not sure he would have one before Niall practically jumps in the air and waving a yellow fabric over his head. It's a funny sight, being that Niall is almost twenty years and are in his boxers jumping up and down after finding his friends' jogger. 

“Hah! Found it Tommo, it was under my bed. My bed, not even yours” Louis just spins around to grab the yellow fabric with a thankful smile and five minutes after they are out the door. 

The two boys decides to not take the car, due to gas money and it looks like mother earth might just be on their side today. The weather is perfect for a night out actually. And instead of the usual rain that comes with late summer in England, the sky is clear and the air is warm but not stuffy like it usually is. But, after fifteen minutes of walking in circles, since none of them actually have a sense of direction, they decide to look for someone to help them. They eventually find some other people looking like they’re going to the same party and ask for help. The strangers say it’s only a couple minutes away and start walking with them. They chit chat, find out what they’re majoring in, but nothing big, just small talk. 

When they get to the party it looks like any other high school party Louis has been to before. Nothing more than he expected, but nothing less either. He doesn’t know how many students there are here or if all are even in uni, but he's because of the booze and a quite persuasive best mate. Louis contemplates if he should try to make some new friends but rules against it since he’s probably not going to see many of them later this year. He doesn’t try to get to know anybody special and mostly stand in small circles with a cup in his hand and Niall by his side. It's actually quite nice to just listen to other people talk, instead of him being the one that does it. That is, until he suddenly hear Niall say his name. 

“Louis is also majoring in law” Niall says to a tall brown-haired boy. “Isn’t that correct Louis?” he asks bumping him in the side. 

“Ehm, yeah I am. I almost changed it like yesterday, but it is what makes most sense for me” He says to the stranger, having no other option than being polite.

“Yeah, I hear its tough. But hey, we can help each other out maybe? I’m Liam by the way, you were Louis, right?” The boy says with an outgoing smile and reaches his hand out to Louis. Maybe Louis can bear to make one new friend. After all, the boy does have a nice smile. 

“That would be great! And yeah I’m Louis.” He shakes Liams’ hand like they just made a deal and give him a little smile back. He seems like a nice guy Louis thinks to himself. The conversation in the group keeps going from interests to close family. Somewhere in between house pets and siblings Louis gets lost and decide to get something more to drink. 

For the first time this evening, he notices that the music isn’t actually the usual top ten hits that they played at high school parties. It is mostly classics and he is quite relieved. The current song is a golden one, “Hold the Line” by Toto. He leans into the kitchen door frame and is currently smiling to himself remembering the times he has driven around singing his lungs out to that song. He lets his eyes wander through the room. While most of the people are just talking or doing some kind of drinking game, there are some daring people dancing and singing to the music coming from the speaker. He stands there wishing he was as outgoing and fun like them, occasionally taking a sip from his beer.

One of the moving silhouettes is slightly taller than everyone else. He is decorated with curly brown and golden hair. Louis gives himself a moment to admire the beauty of this person. This long, clumsy guy giving it all on the dancefloor. He got a marked frame on his face, a clear and sharp jawline that compliments his long curly hair. He’s wearing skinny black jeans that hugs his legs perfectly. A black loose shirt with only the bottom three buttons shut, which shows a big butterfly tattoo on his chest. And while he struggles to admit it, Louis finds it extremely sexy and can’t stop himself from thinking what other type of tattoos he has. His smile Is simply mesmerizing when he sings and his eyes, oh his eyes, has the clearest green he has ever seen on a person. 

Louis probably spends several minutes watching the boy dance before Niall eventually interrupt his thoughts practically jumping on him, clearly a bit tipsy.

“Oh louis, my wonderful wonderful friend. Wont you help me pour a cup of whatever you’ve got? I so long for the bitter taste of beer in my mouth” He almost sings it out and accessorizes with a crazy amount of hand gestures. 

“Oi, you sure you haven’t gotten enough my boy?” Louis asks, never losing sight of the curly headed boy. “Enough? What is enough?” The blonde boy says as he practically drags Louis with him to the drinking station.

After a couple hours people start to clear out of the house. Louis finds himself wishing for another glimpse of the beautiful man he had seen earlier. Unfortunately, the wishing is no use as the boy has vanished. 

Louis, Niall and the guy they talked to earlier, Liam, walk back to the dorms together. Singing different classics almost all the way. All a little drunk, but neither Liam or Louis is close to Nialls’ alcohol intake. Luckily Liam has his room in the same hallway as them and helps carry Niall into his bed. Liam actually shares his room with two guys since it’s bigger than the normal ones. When Niall is turned to his side and sound asleep and Liam has gone to his own room Louis tosses himself on his own bed. Not bothering to undress more than his shoes and t-shirt. 

 

 

********

It’s Saturday and even though there are several “to get to know the college” activities and stuff like that, Harry decides to just sleep off the night before. It was a perfect start to the year when he thinks about it, and smiles at the thought of him completely embarrassing himself at the dance floor. Then the headache comes, and he finds himself wanting to rest his eyes for just a few more minutes. He ends up waking up an hour later due to Zayn fussing around their room. Slowly Harry opens his eyes and sit up right. 

“Zayn, what the hell are you doing?” The curly headed boy asks, clearly irritated.

“I’m just getting organized that’s all, sorry to wake ya. Not my intention.” He says with a  
-please forgive me look- and keeps going through different moving boxes. Harry somehow manages to stand up and go knock on the bathroom door, which is now locked. “Bloody hell” He murmurs to himself as he gathers his clothes and towel to go shower at the dorm showers instead. 

Harry slowly drags his legs down the hallway and into the bathroom where he tries and fails to find a free shower.

“Every bloody shower is taken? great” He again murmurs to himself sarcastically, thinking that no one hears it. He lets his body slide down the wall and lean his head to it, resting his eyes from the harsh bathroom light. 

“Sorry” A guy from one of the showers say, making Harry open his eyes again. “I am done soon, just a minute” It’s a soothing voice that shouts it to Harry from behind one of the curtains. 

“Oh, ehm, thanks dude. No problem.” Harry manages to utter.

The curtain right in front of him opens and a light brown-haired boy steps out in just a jogger and a towel hung over his neck. His chest and arms are covered in tattoos, but they’re not cohesive or following a theme. It’s like his body is a sketchbook for drawings and Harry has never seen a better canvas for these drawings.

He is beautiful in a quite untraditional way and Harry catches himself staring but stops before it gets awkward. He pulls his body of the floor and ends up right in front of the stranger. For a second they stare right in each other’s eyes, his is extremely blue. Maybe the bluest eyes to ever exist he thinks. The boy doesn’t say anything, and Harry linger by his eyes for a couple more moments. He realizes it’s getting a bit weird and moves to gather his towel and soaps.

“Thank you...for hurrying you know” He manages to utter in a low voice.

“Umm, no problem man.” The boy says behind him as he walks fast out of the room like he was just as nervous as him. Harry takes a shower, still thinking about his eyes. There is something about this guy, he just doesn’t know what it is yet. 

 

******

After Louis hurries into his room he realizes he never put on a shirt and just stood in front of that boy with a bare chest. The same boy he spent half of yesterday looking at, just looking at. Normally Louis wouldn’t care if another boy saw him bare chested, not even naked. But now he finds himself blushing at the thought of this boy almost seeing him in the nude. This complete stranger whom he doesn’t have the slightest idea who is, but really wants to find out.

Niall and he decided to not participate in all of the activities that the university has set up. Not seeing any point of it really. “What if we just go into the city? Explore it a bit” a shout from inside the bathroom fills the room.

“Yeah we could do that, I haven’t been in Manchester since I was a kid.” Louis answers his friend while finding a white tee to go with his brown jacket and jeans. Not too shabby he thinks while looking in the mirror fixing his hair loosely. Niall walks out with his blonde hair styled, but with almost no clothes on.

“Really Niall? You aren’t dressed yet? You’ve been in that bathroom for ages and forced me to shower in the public showers. Which put me in an extremely awkward situation.” Louis says, emphasizing the word extremely.

“Awkward situation? What do you mean?” He asks confused and the brown-haired boy just mutters a nervous “Nothing special” Niall shrugs and drops it, not being too interested.

“Just hurry up and get dressed, I’m waiting outside for some air.” 

Louis walks out to the smoking area and pulls out a smoke and light it, feeling calmer as he inhales the smoke. There’s only one other guy standing a few feet away, dark haired and wearing a leather jacket. 

“Ehm, sorry? Could I get a light? I forgot mine in my room.” He asks with a strong Bedford accent. Louis looks up from the ground and see him standing there with a little smile. 

“Yeah of course” He says with his most convincing smile as he hands over the lighter. 

“Thanks mate” 

“You from Bedford?” Louis asks actually trying to make a conversation out of it.” He looks up. 

“Yeah, born and raised. You?” 

“I’m from Doncaster” He answers trying to sound as chill like the other boy. The dark-haired boy really does look like a model, and a beautiful one too. Just as the boy opens his mouth to say something they are interrupted by a familiar voice. 

“Zayn! There you are, been looking for you all morning.” Liam, the guy from yesterday, turns the corner with a big smile on his face. He puts his arms around Zayn just as he notices me. 

“Ejj, Louis, right?” Louis gives a slight nod and inhale one last time before he drops the cigarette and stomps on it. 

“You two know each other?” Zayn asks pointing at me and the guy with his arms around him. 

“No, not really. We met at the party yesterday and he helped me walk my friend Niall home” Louis says, answering with a little laugh remembering how lost Niall was at the end of the night. 

“Yeah, nice lads both of em, but the blonde one could hardly walk, and they’re room is in the same hall as us.” Liam says while pulling his phone out of his back pocket to check the time. 

“Oh shit, we are supposed to meet Harry by his car now.” Zayn stomps out his smoke and starts to walk before he turns a little around. 

“You don’t wanna come? Were just checking out the city a bit today? It could be fun getting to know each other?” 

“Thanks for the offer mate, but I’m waiting for Niall. Another time yeah?” Both of the boys nod with a smile as they walk away to the parking lot. “Thanks for the light!” He hears Zayn shout behind him as they turn the corner. 

 

******

There is another five minutes of waiting before his roommate decides to show up.  
“Sorry you had to wait my man, I couldn’t find my shoes, so I took a pair of yours.” Louis stares at him with a threatening look, but leaves it instead of coming with a comment.

“It’s okay, you had to wait for me yesterday.” The two boys start to walk to the car before Louis realizes he forgot the keys in the room. 

“Fuck, I forgot the keys, shall I run back?” Niall stops in his steps giving him an angry look before saying: “The bus leaves in three, so we can just take that? Can’t experience the city if we don’t take the bus” He gives a cheeky smile “Also, we save gas money” Louis nods in agreement. 

After a couple of hours roaming the streets of Manchester and a little stop for lunch, Louis suggests they go find a record store. He’s been looking for a special record and maybe he can find it today. It’s a Led Zeppelin and is really rare. His sister has wanted it for several years and her birthday is in next month and it would be a great present. 

“I found one, it’s just a couple blocks away” Niall says looking up from google maps on his phone and pointing in the direction of the store. 

When they get there, the store is quite big and packed with records, but there’s not a single soul apart from the owner who gives them a nice hello. They start in different parts of the store. Louis, in a long row in the middle with two boxes on each side, searching every single record. He’s looking for a white cover with the Zeppelin logo in bright red so if it’s here he should be able to find it. 

After twenty minutes of searching, he’s about to give up when he finally catches a glimpse of the record. He stretches for it, but a couple of long ring covered hands grab it just before Louis can. He looks up and are immediately stunned of the boy standing in front of me, once again.


	2. The umbrella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few coincidences bring Harry and Louis together and they talk about their mutual lack of sleep. There's also some really cute teasing and stuff like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So..., here is the second chapter. A little longer than the first, couldn't find a way to end the chapter, not making it completely shit. Hope you like it:))

Its him. The same boy from this morning. Harry stares at his blue eyes once more, holy fuck they’re gorgeous he thinks. He lets his glance go to his light brown hair that’s covering half his forehead. It’s messy but still looks great. His mouth is small and carved out with a beard, or more of a stub really. Which just highlights the sharp jaw that's conturing his soft features. The boy is wearing a brown suede jacket and some skinny jeans that hug just in the right places. Harry's wonderful, wonderful daydream is once again interrupted with a thick accent. 

“Oi! I was just about to take that.” He almost grunts at Harry pointing at the record in his hands, not caring to look him in the eyes as he did just this morning. 

“Oh sorry, but I did take it first and it’s a really rare record”

It's not like Harry wants to come off as a jerk, but he has been looking for that record for ages. And it would be stupid to just give it to a stranger just because he’s hot. Harry's not that weak or desperate. Or at least, he likes to thinks he's not that.

“Yeah I see that, but I saw it first and I really, really need it” He’s not angry anymore, but it doesn't really look like he's going to give up for the next year or so. His eyebrows furrow together in the middle and his voice is direct. Harry looks down at the record and up to his face again, and just as he’s about to open his mouth to defend himself, an Irish voice screams energetically from his side. 

“Tommo! Look who I found, it’s Liam! And this guy, whom I don't know" The boy says with just as big of a smile as he gestures to Liam and as to the guy next to him. The two of them just chuckle at his excitement. 

“Wow Niall, crazy” The guy, with the nickname Tommo, says with a sarcastic tone. Obviously showing that right now, he couldn't really care less about the coincidence. Niall however, does not notice the heavy sarcasm hín his voice and just shrugs Probably uses to his friends' use of irony. Whom still has his eyes firmly pointed at Harry's hands. 

“There you are Harry, did you found the record you wanted?” Liam asks as he notices his roommate, him too pointing to the big rectangular shape in his hands.

“Yeah, I did, but Tommo here," He says, gesturing to the boy with a slight strain in his voice, "and I am in a bit of a situation here. He wants the record too” He says looking down at the boy once more. 

"Isn’t that the record for your sister Louis?” The blonde boy says, also pointing at Harrys’ hands. Louis. That is a good name. A really good name, Harry thinks to himself. 

“Ehm, yeah it is, but Harry did take it first.” Louis says with a shrug after realizing that Harry has also been looking for the vinyl for a time. 

“It’s for your sister?” Harry asks looking at him, his eyebrows raising in question. Harry is quite taller than Louis and he basically has to look up to meet his eyes. All he gives is a slight nod, and the next second Harry hands him the record. Louis just shakes his head and are about to politely deny when Harry keeps talking

“I really don’t need it. I have way too many records at home anyway. Take it” He lies to the boy in front of him, he really does need it and it doesn't feel the greatest to hand over such a rare record. But then Louis' face lights up the room in a matter of seconds and Harry's mouth quirk up into a small smile after trying to hide his endearment when he sees how relieved the boy is. 

“Thank you so much! Harry is it?” He takes the vinyl and reaches out for a handshake.  
“I’m Louis” Harry smiles as he takes it. Both of them letting their hands stay like that for a little longer than normal. It may be something about how Harry's hand devour Louis' and how well it fits surrounding it. Their eyes meet for a glance before the Irish lad break the moment.

“I’m Niall, nice to meet you!” Harry looks to the side and sees the blonde reaching his hand to shake and he takes it with a confused smile. “Harry” he answers, still keeping Louis in his line of sight. 

"And that is Zayn, by the way, we're roommates" Harry gestures to Zayn who's standing behind them, whispering something into Liam's ear as he hears his name. 

"You know, I'm perfectly capable to introduce my self H," He says with a playful tone and Harry just chuckles at that. "I'm Zayn, Liam's roommate, and Harry's of course" He introduces himself again. Reaching for Louis' hand and then Niall's one more time. 

"Wait? You're three? How does that work?" Louis asks, properly confuses as the rooms at the school is only two men bedrooms. 

"Oh, yeah, we're in a polyamorous relationship. I alter between fucking them and share the bed with the one I did that night" Zayn says, completely serious and Louis' and Niall's mouths both drop in shock. None of the three guys hold it in for much longer, before breaking into laughter at the same time. Harry's laughter being the loudest, while he slaps his hand to his thighs several times. Liam however, looks like he's about to fall over from laughing with his hand on his chest and his back swayed dangerously near the floor. 

"Fuck you guys, you got us there." Niall laughs with them and Louis can't stop himself from joining them. They laugh until the notice some other visitors of the shop is staring at them with a disgusted face and they eventually calm down. "Fuck, you should've seen your faces" Harry huffs out as he lets his laughter die. At that, Louis punches him lightly in the shoulder and Harry gives him an overly offended look. He can't keep the frown on for very long as his dimples shoot put just moments after. Louis lets himself admire those a bit before coughing and turning around to Niall again, saying something to him.

When the five boys finish up at the shop, it is pouring outside. Outdoor cafés are pulling in chairs and clothing stores are taking in their clothes. None of the guys came prepared for rain, and none are actually daring to go outside first. All standing under the small roof outside the store. 

«You guys have a car?” Zayn asks Louis and Niall who are still standing under the roof looking not so happy. 

“No, this guy here” bobbing his hip into Louis “managed to forget his keys, so we took the bus, but the stop is ages away now.” Louis gives an apologetically smile to his friend, but Niall just shrugs back. 

“Well we have two free seats in our car, you wanna avoid getting soaked?” Harry asks hoping to get a yes. The two boys lighten up and nod cohesively. “It’s just a block away, you guys ready for a run?” 

All of them put their jackets over their head and jog to the car. For some reason, Zayn ends up in the driving seat instead of Harry and Liam beside him. Harry sits now at the back with Louis by his side and their knees touching. It shouldn't feel weird as they barely know each other. But Harry tries his best to hold down a blush. He actually tries it so hard, that when he puts his seatbelt on, he almost hits Louis in the head with his elbow, resulting in him banging his head on the seat trying to avoid Harrys’ hand. 

“Oh no, sorry! I’m quite clumsy at times, I'm so so sorry.” Harry says between gritted teeth, breathing in air.

“It’s okay, I’m not that classy either” He gives a small smile assuring that he meant it. Louis’ hair is now wet, causing it to lay even more over his face, but still not covering the blue in his eyes. Louis takes his hand and drags it through his hair, clearing his face of it. Harry likes it better this way, more face to admire. He stops staring after a while, realizing it can be perceived as a little creepy or a lot of creepy. 

The rest of the car ride is almost silent except from Niall and Liam talking back and forth about the classes they got together. Zayn turns the radio on and Stairway to Heaven by Led Zeppelin comes through the speakers. Both Harry and Louis laugh at the irony at the same time, both turning their head to give each other a small smile. 

 

*********

“You really don’t have to come so soon El, I promise I’m doing just fine” It’s 2 in the night and Louis is currently roaming the hallway talking to his girlfriend Eleanor. Trying to relax her after them realizing that they don’t have the money for her to come to visit as often as she would like.

“Yeah, I know I miss you to El, but a plane ticket is expensive. Do you really have the money for that now? You just started your job and got a new apartment, I don’t want you to use it up on me” Louis is tired and really just wants to get some sleep before school starts tomorrow, but he knows he can’t just say that to Eleanor. 

“Maybe you have a point there, but I miss you so much, Louis.” 

“Why don’t you come the weekend before my birthday? I know you can’t come on my birthday due to finals and stuff, but we can celebrate it with a dinner out? I’ll help pay for the ticket?” The boy suggests and after realizing that, it is the best plan, the girl agrees. 

“But I have to sleep now babe, school tomorrow. I love you” Louis manages to get in. “Okay then, goodnight babe. Love you too”

After hanging up Louis goes back to the room to try to fall asleep, but with too much on his mind right now it is no use. He stands up again, puts on some loafers and walks out to the smoking area. The temperature is nice and refreshing and the smoke that enters the boys’ throat is relaxing. Louis takes a deep breath, in and out, and tries to not think of how relieved he got when El couldn’t come up the next weekend. He kind of wants to get himself completely sorted before she comes and just two weeks it would be too soon.

Suddenly a raspy low voice fills the empty air. “You okay?”  
Louis looks up and finds back to the green eyes he has seen a lot of these past days. 

“Harry,” The boy says a little too enthusiastic, but Harry just smiles at it. Louis also smiles, now knowing that Harry has dimples on his cheeks.

“Yeah, I’m okay. Just a little tired maybe, couldn’t sleep you know” For some weird reason, Louis feels his voice a little shaky and he hopes the other boy doesn't notice how nervous he makes him. 

“What about you? What brings a nice lad like yourself outside so late?

The curly headed boy steps a little closer and leans into the brick wall, looking no less than nonchalant where he stands. The only light under the roof is a couple of street lights from the parking lot, which gives the boy a golden sheen to his pale skin. He is wearing a simple black hoodie and some grey sweatpants. Nothing special. Yet Louis can’t stop himself of admiring the body wearing it.

“Me? I’m fine” Harry states interrupting his gaze “I just couldn’t find a good sleeping position and decided for some air. Why I came to the smoking area I don’t know, especially since I have never smoked a cigarette in my nineteen years of living” He says it with a smile, like he honestly doesn’t know why he ended up here in front of the blue-eyed boy. 

“Do you want to try?” Louis asks handing Harry his cigarette pack. The boy shakes his head, trying to form an answer.

“While I find looking at people who smoke aesthetically pleasing and quite hot, I’m not the smoking type. Never been really."

“So... you think it’s hot when people smoke, but you don’t do it yourself?” Louis teases, getting a shrug as a response. 

“Are you trusting those long locks to make up for it maybe?” The brunette continues, not quite knowing if he’s flirting or not. 

“Do you think they do?” The boy gives a small smirk. There’s a little pause before he says again. “You know, make up for it?” He asks looking straight into Louis’ blue eyes, not backing away. 

“Maybe, maybe not. I may have to examine them some more this year” He teases him again, now aware that Harry could think he’s flirting and not really hating it. Louis breaks the eye contact and takes another drag of the cigarette before stomping it out. 

There is a little awkward silence, neither of the boys not knowing what to say. Eventually Louis remembers the conversation before and speaks to rid the tension. 

“You nervous?” He asks, slowly leaning against the same wall as the other boy. Harry gives him a confused look not knowing what the question means  
“Why you can’t sleep I mean. You nervous for tomorrow?” Louis clarifying his question. 

“No not really. I don’t know, it’s not that special you know? There’s only so much that can go wrong and I don’t bother to worry.” He stops for a moment, as to finding out what he should say next. Eventually, he opens his mouth.

“Sometimes my thoughts just wander off way too much. Like I can’t choose a thought to fall asleep to and everything just blends together. And I just can’t find a comfortable way to sleep because my head is too full of mixed emotions and stuff like that in my mind. It’s weird I know, a little hard to explain.” 

“No, I understand you, I do the same thing.” Louis says turning to look at the boy, catching Harry looking at his lips while he speaks. “My thoughts are a pure mess and when I can’t control them I feel that the rest in my life is a mess too and I can’t sleep. Like now, for example, too much to think about with my girlfriend and all” He almost whispers the last couple of words, not sure if he wants the other boy to hear it. Unfortunately, he does. 

Harry can’t stop himself for asking and he definitely can’t stop himself from being deeply disappointed when he hears Louis’ words “A girlfriend ah? Is she here in Manchester too?”. 

“Ehm, no she lives back home. She was supposed to come to visit next weekend, but it is way too expensive so she’s coming for my birthday instead” Louis says, again almost whispering. 

“Ah I get it; long distance isn’t easy.” Harry says in the middle of a yawn, not deliberately though, he really doesn't want to stop talking to Louis. But he is actually really tired and has to get some sleep before school. 

Trying to cover the fact that it looked like he was bored he opens his mouth again. “Maybe we should go to bed? Don’t want to miss my alarms for tomorrow” He says moving to the door, Louis follows. 

The walk to their rooms is silent, but not awkward this time. When they reach Louis’, room Harry stops in his steps like he is about to say something but doesn’t. He starts walking again and throws a simple “Goodnight Louis” with one of his beautiful smiles as an accessory. “Night Harry” Louis answers closing the door, leaning into it and thinking through their conversation with a smile on his face. The rest of that night he only has one thought on his mind to fall asleep too, and it’s a really good one.

 

****

 

The next day Harry does exactly what he was afraid of doing. He somehow manages to sleep through his first three alarms and ends up having to run around his room finding something to wear, while brushing his teeth. With no time to spare he runs out of the door putting his long hair into a bun. As a result of Harry not spending one minute trying to get to know the school, he doesn’t have a clue where the classroom is. And with Harrys’ great sense of direction, mark the sarcasm, he is five minutes late to his first ever university class. Just great.

Louis, on the other hand, came five minutes early to his first class, just to get a good seat and get his stuff in order before the professor comes in. The room is a small auditorium but has a capacity of 60 students and there are just 40 in Professor Hawthorns’ English ap class. The clock strikes nine and the teacher introduces herself and gives a small talk of how she expects all of them to work hard even though it’s not everybody’s major. 

Five minutes into the class the back doors swing open and a couple of familiar long legs almost stumble in. Trying to not draw any more attention to himself Harry sits at the first free chair he sees. The not drawing attention does not work as he loses ale his books on the floor trying to pull them out of his bag. 

“And who might you be?” The professor speaks up with a strong voice. 

“Ehm, I am Harry Styles Professor Hawthorne” The boy answers as polite as possible, luckily remembering her name from the sheet he has hanging on his wall.

“I am so, so sorry I’m late. I couldn’t find the room” Totally in his own world before Harry spoke up, Louis quickly looks behind him to find the boy giving his most apologetic look he can to the woman. He looks almost angelic where he sits. In a pink oversized shirt with red polka dots and black skinny jeans. Again, his shirt isn’t entirely buttoned up, perhaps because of lack of time, but who is Louis to complain when he once again can admire the tattoos on his chest. His now shoulder length hair is put up in a messy bun, and in spite of Louis never particularly liking the “man bun”, Harry still looks fucking amazing. 

Despite the professor's unsatisfied look after hearing his lack of a better excuse, she decides not to use valuable time on some clumsy student. 

“Well, I just informed the class of the importance of hard work in my class or else you will fail in one way or another. But since it’s the first day, I will give you mercy this one time” Harrys’ face lights up with a thankful smile and the professor keeps introducing what the class is going to be about.

Two hours later the class is done and when Louis is the last person out of the room he finds Harry leaning into the wall waiting on him. 

“Louis, I didn’t know we had any classes together,” He says when he sees the short boy come through the heavy door. 

“Who were you waiting on then?”

“Oh, I am waiting for you. I meant that I didn’t know that we had any classes together until this morning.” He clarifies with a smile and they start walking together. 

“I was about to sit with you but decided it would be easier to not get detected at the back. Not that it worked in any way since I am the clumsiest man ever born” His cheeks gain a light red color as he talks about how he manages to embarrass himself completely.

“So..., you did notice me?” The boy asks expecting some light teasing back or a shrug. What he doesn’t expect is Harry's answer. 

“Who wouldn't notice you” The boy says, immediately realizing that it was way too out there. Luckily, he says it so low he doesn’t think Louis notices as the little boy seem to ignore it, looking at his feet instead. 

“Do you have any class now? or do you wanna grab some lunch, I’ll drive” Harry asks with a bright smile, trying to cover up what he just said. 

“No not until 3, I would love some lunch” Louis looks up at him with a genuine smile. The boy is short for his age, not taller than 5.9, but Harry quite likes it. That way, Louis has to look up to meet his eyes and when he bothers to do that, it must be worth it. 

It’s raining outside, and Harrys’ car is parked at the parking lot furthest away from the entrance. Just as they are about to run to the car Louis spots an umbrella laying on the ground. 

“Harry wait, I found an umbrella” He stops and pints at the bright pink object.

“That is not ours, we can’t just take it”

“Sure, we can, we’ll put it back after lunch, I promise.” Harry nods slowly as if he is still contemplating if they should do it or not. Louis takes that as an okay and picks it up and cover the boys head as they walk out in the pouring rain. 

“Louis, let me hold it. In that way we can both be spared from the rain, you are holding it way too low for me” He laughs emphasizing at the word both.

“Hey! Rude” The boy argues but gives the taller one the handle. The umbrella is not very big and there is just enough space for both of the boys to fit under it, but not enough to not touch. A little bump here and a little brush there, nothing much. Still both of the boys walk in silence trying not to blush or say something stupid out of nervousness. 

They choose a small unknown place to eat at. Its cozy Louis thinks, not too many people, just the way he likes it. The boys hadn’t stopped talking after they got in the car, arguing of what music to listen to. The banter evolved them to talk about their interest in music, which in both cases were pretty big. Harry mentions he was in a band in high school and Louis marvel at the thought of him covering rock songs on a stage. They are still talking about what their favorites are when the waiter comes to take their order. 

“I’ll take the cream cheese bagel and a glass of water please” The waiter nods to Louis and turns to the other boy, who is still looking confused at his menu. 

“Ehm, I will take” He stops in his words, as he changes his mind for the fifth time in his head “Wait no, I’ll take the..., ehm wait” The waiter starts to look extremely inpatient and Harry ends up panicking and taking what Louis chose.

“Wow Harry” Louis claims as he takes a sip of his water, leaning on the table. 

“What?” Harry asks tilting one of his brows up. 

“You talk so slow mate, it’s like you have to think at least for a minute before you know what to say.”

“Wow, rude!” Harry speaks with a heavy sarcastic tone. He looks into Louis' eyes again, and stays there, challenging him to a contest in his head. It’s Louis who backs out first, starting to laugh out loud. 

“Hah I won! Now you owe me a drink” 

“Who said there was a contest you idiot” Louis laughs out, Harry joining him. 

“Me, in my head! It was a very tough contest, but as you did see, I won” He barely gets it out.  
“Haha, I do not owe you a drink” Louis answers with a steady tone, like he’s scolding a little child but still with a little laugh. He again reaches out for his glass to have a drink. Suddenly their knees brush against each other again and both find their way to each other’s eyes. They stay like that, in complete silence. But it’s not awkward, it is in fact very nice. 

Their moment is interrupted by the waiter coming with their food. Harry looking surprised when he sees he ordered a bagel. 

“What did I think of? I don’t even like bagels” He says with a chuckle after the waiter is gone. 

“Why did you order one then?” 

“I trusted you to have good taste, but clearly I miscalculated.” Both of them laughs once again. Harry forces down the food, not caring too much about the taste. All he can think of is the boy in front of him, his cheekbones, his smile and about the way his eyes scrunch together when he laughs. 

 

“This was a nice start to the semester,” Louis says as they reach the university again. 

“Yeah, it really was.” He smiles as he looks down at his watch opening his wide eyes.  
“Fuck! I have class in five minutes and can’t be late again, see you around?” The curly boy shouts behind him as he runs toward his room

“Yeah see you,” Louis says not sure if the other boy heard it. 

When he reaches his room, he is met by loud music and an indoor football match with Niall, Zayn, and Liam. 

“Doesn’t any of you have classes today?” He shouts over the music, placing the umbrella, he forgot to put it back by the way, on the floor.  
“Oi Tommo! You wanna join?” Niall shouts back, ignoring his question. Louis having an hour to kill before class uses it to join the lads and is obviously the best player of the four of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of love the night scene, not sure anyone else did but yeah. Please leave kudos and constructive criticism is always appreciated:))


	3. Ryan Gosling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being busy for the past weeks and not seeing the guys Louis goes with them to a new bar, where Harry is surprised of some of Louis confessions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter:)) Not so long i know, just been so busy with school start and all, will try to write something tonight.

The next three weeks flows by and Louis is busier than ever. He has realized he signed up for too many classes, as he obviously can't have a somewhat social life if he wants to keep up with them at the same time. Niall does not realize this and has been nagging for him to join him, Zayn and Harry to who knows how many bars or hangouts. Louis has basically been forced to say no because he has a writing task of some sort and has to spend his night in the library again. It's not like he hasn't seen any of his friends for three weeks, he’s been out with them a couple of times when he just said 'fuck it' to some piece of paper. And he has also gone out to lunch with Harry after English a few times, and Louis has come to like him more and more. With the way, he scrunches his nose when he laughs, or when he brushes through his long hair with his long, ring-covered fingers. Or Louis' favorite, when he comes with an inexcusable bad joke and the only reason Louis finds it funny is that of Harry laughing at the joke himself. Yeah, he has come to know the boy a lot better and would love to spend the evening with him. And the guys of course. But right now he is buried in work and not seeing an end to it.

The only comfort he has is that Liam has put himself in the same fucking mess. They both knew that Law would take up a lot of time, everybody in both of their families warned them, but they never expected it to be so much when the finals are still two months away. Still, it's what both of them want to do when they grow up. To be able to help people who can't do it themselves. They have both talked about it in one of their many breathing breaks and Louis has found out that neither him or Liam wants to work in a high paid corporate company just for the money. 

“Fuck, I am so tired of criminal law. Why can’t people just stop being so bloody criminal?” Liam sighs deeply, knowing that is an extremely lovely but unrealistic hope. 

“Yeah I know man, me too” Louis places a hand on Liam's back, showing a little support. The boys have been in the library for four long hours now, trying to grasp some knowledge about what feels like a million rules and laws. They have reached the chapters about criminal law and what to do with small crime cases and Louis really needs a good grade as he didn't exactly do well on the last theme. 

“I just wanna throw these books in the thrash, drop out and start my own little bar where you and Harry sing every night to earn some money.” Liam moves to the floor, laying on his back closing his eyes. He and Niall has been nagging for Louis and Harry to sing for them. With Niall bragging about Louis' voice and Liam bout Harry's, they are convinced that they both are amazing and could be a two-man band. Still, both he and Harry refuses to sing for the rest of the guys. “But at the same time” Liam continues, interrupting Louis' thoughts “I can’t just throw the books, they were fucking expensive you know? No, I will sell them too aspiring law students that will later in life enter my bar and sit by the counter blaming me for their unhappiness.”

Louis laughs at his friend’s imagination, trying to read the same paragraph he has tried for a while. His eyes can’t seem to focus, and his mind going through every subject that you can think of except the subject of criminal law. 

“And what will this bar be named you may ask?” The boy keeps going, probably on his own behalf since Louis never asked anything. “Well my friend, since you asked, I will tell you. The bar will be named ‘Hell Aka the law program in uni’ and that is a fucking splendid name”

“That is a great name babe” Both of the guys look up, Louis from his book and Liam from the floor. “But let’s start with going to another bar before you make such an investment” It is Zayn that has now entered the room, carrying a pizza. 

“Zayn, my savior.” Liam says as he reaches for his now boyfriends’ head, pulls it down and places a soft kiss to his lips. That’s also a thing that has happened these past weeks. In spite of Liam and Louis killing themselves in papers on too many subjects, the two boys, Liam and Zayn that is, has managed to catch feelings for one another. And quite frankly, Louis had early realized that they are a crazy good match after seeing how good they were as friends. And Niall had even asked them if they were a couple the second time they hung out and maybe that was the reason they started thinking that way. At least Niall likes to brag of himself as the reason either way. 

Zayn and Louis join the brunette on the floor, placing the pizza between them and the boys dig in, all a little hungry. Or really, really hungry. They eat for a solid five minutes in silence before Zayn opens his mouth.

“How long have you spent reading today?” He asks them while taking a sip of the Coke he also brought for them to share. 

“A good three or four hours I think? Not the best thing to be doing nine in the evening” Louis answers with a shrug as he waves his hands at Zayn to get him to pass the soda. He takes a huge gulp from the bottle before wiping his mouth against his shirt. 

“Well it is Friday, why don’t you guys take the rest of the night off? The guys found a new bar and it’s been so long since you came with us. We miss you guys” The dark-haired boy looks from Louis to Liam with a pleading look. 

“Well, we do have the rest of the weekend to finish this paper. Couldn’t be any harm just taking one night off?” Louis says, and already finds Liam halfway out the door with Zayn in his arms. Louis just chuckles before gathering his books and making his way out of the stuffy room.

Louis takes a quick detour through his room, changing into something that isn’t black Adidas joggers and slippers. He takes a pair of black skinny jeans from the floor and a jean jacket to go with his white tee. He quickly looks in the mirror, examining his dark under eyes, which is quite dark as he hasn’t gotten much of sleep these past few days. Realizing Niall once again stole his black and red vans he opts for his green ones instead. With his Id in his hands and his wallet in the other he jogs out.

As always, he finds the boys waiting for him at the smoking area despite them being only two that regularly smokes. 

“Finally, Tomlinson there you are” Two of the boys say in unison when they notice him come around the corner.

“Sorry you had to wait, I looked like shit, well I still do, but had to look somewhat presentable.” Louis apologizes as the five guys start walking to the bus stop. Niall, Zayn and Liam in the front with Harry and Louis falling naturally a couple of steps behind.

“You don’t” Harry says with his deep voice. Louis gives him a confused look “Don’t what?”

“Look like shit, you don’t look like shit. You look nice, you always do” He says turning to the now quite shy boy and giving him a smile. He uses one hand to comb through his hair that’s now over his shoulders. Louis wouldn’t be surprised if he cut it anytime soon, but he has to admit that he will miss those long locks when they go. Still, Louis finds himself blushing at the compliment and basically has to punch himself before finding a chill answer. 

“Thanks, you’re not so shabby looking yourself Harold,” He says with a smile and lets his hands fall into his pockets to do something else than stare at the man beside him.

“My name is not Harold,” Harry says, looks at him like a baby complaining to his parents and Louis can’t refuse the urge to pat him on his curls and say

“I know babes” 

 

*****

 

“Do you know that people with blue eyes have a bigger tolerance for booze?” Niall says, returning to the table with more drinks. 

“That’s not fucking true, where did you read that? Buzzfeed?” Zayn asks with an unimpressed mine. 

“No, I read it on Instagram on this user called Professor.” He answers, ignoring the sarcasm in Zayn's voice, who is now giving Niall a ‘is that so’ look. 

“I promise it’s a reliable source, he is a professor after all. Or at least he says he is, but of all I know he could be a creepy serial killer or something like that” He says now realizing that his source may not be the best out there. 

“How many pints have you had by now Horan?” 

“Well, I don’t accurately know how many Hazzy Haz, but I know that since I have blue eyes and you got green, I will last longer than you tonight.” Niall says with a pointed finger at Harry's eyes before turning to find a girl standing by the bar eying him like. He gives a slight wave with a charming smile and barely turns around to grab his beer.

“Now excuse me, I just made eye contact with that beautiful woman over there and I feel the obligation to go compliment her on her smile. Bye my fellas” 

The now quite tipsy blonde boy stands up once again and walks toward the smiling woman at the counter. She gives him yet a smile when he sits down beside her and they start talking. Niall immediately making her laugh at something he says.

“Since Niall only brought half of our drinks, Zayn and I will be at the bar” Liam laughs as he drags his boyfriend with him to the counter a couple seats from the Irish boy. Where he is still making the brunette laugh out loudly. 

“Fuck I’m tired, so fucking tired” Louis leans his head on his hands and turn towards the curly headed boy beside him. Finally feeling like he can complain to someone who actually listens to him. Not that the rest of his friends don't, they usually do. But not when their a little too tipsy or crazy in love with the third friend. So now, Louis i thankful for having Harry a little alone for a minute or two. 

“I feel so bad for you Lou, you are always studying, and we never see you anymore. You’ve literally been MIA for the last four days.” It is true Louis thinks. He hasn’t had a real talk to Harry since their last lunch and that was a week ago. Well, they did always sit together in Hawthorns’ class, but after Harry managing to be late for his first class, she had her eyes on him and they couldn’t really talk or joke as much as they would like to. Both of the boys had found out that the best strategy of getting to talk to each other was trying to casually bump into each other in the halls or outside, just to have a small unimportant conversation. And Louis quite often finds these unimportant meetings his favorite part of the day.. 

“Yeah I know, I just don’t wanna fall behind and realize it when the finals come.” He eventually answers, sighing again before closing his eyes for a couple of seconds, Harry admiring the boy as he does it. 

“This song is so fucking good” The boy mumbles, still with his eyes closed. 

“Hmm, I've never heard it before” Harry admits as he notices a low and calm melody come from the speakers. “What is it called?”

“Night Shift, it's bloody amazing. It’s from a girl called Lucy Dacus and she has one of most unique voices I have ever heard. It’s fucking gold.” He slowly starts to hum the melody but stops to say something more.

“And do you wanna know the best thing about the song?” He looks up, raising his eyes in question. Harry chuckles but says 

“Yes Louis, I would love to hear the best part”

“The best thing about it, is that it lasts for six fucking amazing minutes. And the lyrics, ahh the lyrics are just brilliant” Louis raises his hands at the roof, praising the song. This makes Harry laugh some more, amused by how passionate this boy can be about something so small, 

“I will give a listen to it when I’m not in a crowded bar with fifty quid speakers”

“You promise?” Louis sits up, putting his pinky finger in the air, waiting for Harrys’ to join. 

“I promise” Harry smirks, locking their fingers and looking deep into those beautiful eyes. 

“What exactly do you promise Mr. Harry Styles, wait do you have a middle name? I feel there should be a middle name there.”

“I promise to listen to Night Shift by Lucy Decus when I get home” 

“Dacus curly, not Decus” 

“Sorry, I’m really bad with names. And to answer your question yes I do have a middle name.” Harry let’s go of Louis’ finger and takes a sip of his drink. “It’s E...

“No wait! Let me guess, I’m really good at guessing.” Louis interrupts with a big smile on his face, showing the crinkles around his eyes, it’s endearing Harry thinks.

“Okay, so it starts with an E, hmm. Is it Elias?” Harry shakes his head. “Eddie?” Another shake. “Eli? Ed with one d? Edd with two ds? ehm..., Edgar! Is It Edgar?” 

“No sorry babe, I’m not 80 years old. You’re really good at guessing you said?” Harry comments, emphasizing the word really sarcastically. 

Louis puts his hands up like he’s been defeated “Oh okay, I’m not that good” He admits “But I am usually better than this. It must either be the alcohol or your beauty that’s distracting me tonight. Like I have had a couple of beers, but your curls are extra bouncy today and it’s killing me.” He laughs as he takes another sip of the bitter beverage in his hands. 

“Oh, I didn’t know my beauty could be so distracting. If I had known your crazy mind wouldn’t be able to focus with me here, I would definitely put some joggers on and my head in a bun. Don’t want my friends to go crazy whenever they’re around me”

“Ha-ha, while I don’t want you in joggers since I really appreciate your unbuttoned shirts, I did say your beauty OR the alcohol." Harry gives him a pouty look and his best puppy dog eyes he can manage. Louis stands up, gives Harry a kiss on the top of his head and walks towards the loo. 

The curly headed feels himself blushing and tries to hide it as Liam and Zayn sits down at their booth. Unfortunately, he can’t hide his red cheeks well enough as Liam has to open his mouth to comment. 

“Why so red Styles? Did Louis drunken flirt with you once again?” Despite Louis being really busy and not coming out as much as the others, he did join them at the bar a few times. Both times he had flirted with Harry to the extreme and both times he had unfortunately been drunk as a sailor. 

“I’m sorry man. I know you kind of like him, but I think he is straight.”

“Yeah I know. Me too, but he’s my friend. I can’t just ignore him because I can’t control my blushing when he starts to drunken flirt with me, he’s just so fucking hot and yeah,” He sighs and rubs his face with his hands.

“Who’s hot?” Louis’ voice startles all of them as he joins the boys at the booth again. 

“Hm?” Harry asks, trying to ignore the question.

“You said a guy is, and I quote, ‘so fucking hot’” He wiggles his eyebrows at Harry

“Ehm, I don’t remember who I was talking about” He lies to the blue-eyed boy now sitting beside him sipping his beer. 

“You don’t remember? You were just talking about him!” He laughs.

“Weren’t you talking about Ryan Gosling, Harry? We talked about how The Notebook is your favorite movie and how Gosling being in it helped it be exactly that?” Liam interrupts, saving Harry from any more questioning. He mimes a careful thank you to Liam and he mimes back “You owe me” with a cheeky smirk. 

“Oh him. Yeah, he is kind of hot I guess” Louis loosely throws in the air, surprising all three of the boys as they thought he was as straight as they come. 

“Haven’t you got a girl back home pretty boy?” Zayn asks for the three of them, all still confused. Yeah, they know that Louis isn’t against thinking of other people than girls hot, but they never saw a comment like that come from him.

“Well duh, but that doesn’t mean that I can’t find other people hot does it? And I find Gosling hot, is that a problem?” The three boys shake their head right away, Zayn taking the word again

“Louis, you are friends with two gay guys and one open for everything, you really think that is a problem? If you find an actor hot or not, we really don’t care. Hell, if you find an alien hot we will have your back man” 

All of the boys start laughing at his comment, starting to come up with scenarios of Louis being in love with an alien. They joke around for a good five minutes before a buzzing sound interrupts them. Louis picks his phone out of his pocket.

“Oh,” he says surprisingly.

“Why oh? Is something wrong Louis?” Harry asks with concern in his voice. The boy shakes his head. “No nothing is wrong. It’s just El, didn’t expect her to call since we had a fight yesterday. Well, I should probably get it” He answers, still with a confused look on his face. He quickly walks toward the exit and they hear a low “Eleanor, what’s up?” before the door closes and the three boys are alone at the booth again. 

Just as Harry is opening his mouth to comment on what just happened Niall comes barging into the booth with a wide smile on his face. 

“Guys! She is fucking amazing and I fucking got her number. Me! The biggest dork in the universe” He shrieks as he looks back at the brunette who is now dancing with several of her friends. 

“Good for you man, what is her name?” Harry asks instead, trying to forget the realization they had about Lou, convincing himself that because he finds a man attractive doesn’t change the fact that his crush has a girlfriend. 

“Her name is Hailee, she is from London and has the most beautiful voice I have ever heard, drunk or not drunk," 

The guys keep asking about the girl and Niall happily answers. After a while, Harry notices that Louis has been outside for over fifteen minutes and decides to go look for him. He excuses himself from the booth and takes his striped coat with him to have if it is cold. 

He finds Louis leaning into the brick wall just outside of the exit. He has a lit cigarette in his hand and the phone in the other, clearly not speaking with Eleanor anymore. 

“You okay?” Louis jumps at Harrys’ voice. It’s even darker than usual and raspy from all the talking tonight. Harry chuckles at his startlement and Louis gives him a sour look.

“Yeah, I’m fine, you?” 

Harry walks towards the boy and leans into the wall beside him.

“But you don’t look fine, you look upset,” He says, ignoring the question. Knowing that there is something wrong with the way Louis' head hangs lower than usual and the way he is rubbing his hand with the other.

There’s a little pause, Harry not sure of what to say next. 

“Lou, you know you can tell me if there is something. Despite us knowing each other for a couple of weeks, you know you can trust me, right?” He looks up, hoping to meet those blue eyes he’s gotten so used to. He doesn’t.

“Of course I know that. It’s just not that important, you don’t have to come out here to console me instead of having fun in there.” He says nodding his head to the entrance of the bar.

“Do you really think I can go in there and have fun while you are out here smoking and overthinking everything? I don’t do that shit, you know that”

Finally, Louis meets his eyes. He doesn’t say anything to it, just gives Harry a thankful smile. They stay like that for a bit, not talking or not even moving much apart from Louis moving his smoke up and down to his mouth. Suddenly he speaks up.

“All of my friends and family from back home told me that long distance wouldn’t work, and I couldn’t get myself to believe them. With El saying she would come here after working for a year and earning some money to start her own salon and me being overly naïve I just thought that we would be the exception. The one exception from the statistics. I guess I was wrong.”

He puts out his cigarette and stomps on it and when Harrys’ about to say something he keeps talking instead. 

“And the worst thing is that I don’t even think it’s the distance that’s making us fight. We always find something to fight about, but it is rarely about missing each other and stuff like that. Don’t get me wrong, I do miss her, of course, I do. But she has changed and so has I and neither of us put any kind of hard work into our relationship.”

He stops talking, looking to Harry for a response, who is trying to find the right thing to say. 

“So, I guess you are broken up?” He eventually asks, needing it to be confirmed before saying any more. Actually pondering if he should confess his feelings. His decision is quickly put down though. 

“I don’t know really. We haven’t said the words ‘I break up with you’ and I think we need to talk tomorrow when I’m not drunk and she’s not crying before deciding what to do.” He pushes himself from the wall turning his body to the boy next to him.  
Another pause before he almost whispers. “And Harry, I don’t know what to do, I have no fucking clue” His voice is shaky, and the boy looks like he could break any moment. Harry takes him into a warm hug. 

“I know Lou, I know.” He strokes his back a couple of times, making soothing circles with his fingers and Louis already feels a little better. 

“I have a feeling you ain’t up for the bar anymore, am I right?” He says after a while, Louis nodding inside the neck of Harry and eventually pulling out of his warm embrace. 

“Why don’t you put on my jacket, so you don’t freeze, and we go back to the dorms and watch some movies instead? We’ll just text the boys you weren’t feeling well.”

“Thanks, Harry, you are like a really good friend,” Louis says, still a mumbling a little due to the alcohol. As they start walking back to the school grounds, Louis stops in his steps and looks up at Harry again. "Wish I knew you before" He finishes and Harry tries to ask him what he means about it. Before what? 

“Can we watch The Notebook?” Louis interrupts before letting him talk and Harry locks them into his room before turning around.

“Thought you would never ask” He chuckles, leading them both towards the bed before finding his laptop and quickly finding the movie. He places a couple of pillows behind their heads as he starts the movie, meaning for Louis to lean into them. The case is, he doesn't. Louis finds Harry's body instead and basically drapes himself over him and even lifting Harry's arm to go arond him. 

That night, Louis falls asleep in Harrys’ arms with The Notebook playing in the background on the computer. Just friends, he has to remind himself before he lets his eyes rest and fall asleep to the steady rhythm of Louis’ breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, i'm not sure if i want the next chapter to start the morning after this or not. And please tell me if you want longer chapters in the comments, or if you like it at all. And constructive criticism is always, always appreciated:))


	4. Towel turban

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn helps Harry understand something about Louis and there is a surprise visit by someone that Harry can't seem to like that much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't even know if you like this shit hehe. Please leave a comment if you do though, some motivation maybe? The song that inspired this chapter is Night Shift by Lucy Dacus btw, it is fucking amazing i tell you.

The next morning Harry jumps up awake by a “What the fuck Harry?!” coming from a confused looking dark-haired boy, now standing in the door frame to his roommates’ room. He doesn’t shout it, but it’s enough to wake the light sleeper. He slowly removes his arm from around Louis, who is fortunately still breathing heavily and stands up. He makes a hand motion to Zayn to walk out with him to talk. Not a second after they close the door to their room the boy in front of Harry shoots a warning look before opening his mouth again.

“Like what the fuck happened Harry? He has a girlfriend, you know that. You also know to not mess around with straight guys”

Harry, not really knowing what to say points at Zayn and says. “He’s not totally straight, you know that” He tries, saying it with a doubting smile.

“Yeah, I know, but that doesn’t change the fact that he has A GIRLFRIEND!” Zayn answers, putting pressure on the word girlfriend as if Harry didn’t realize that already.

“We didn’t do anything, he was just really down after a fight with, said girlfriend, and we went here to watch a movie” He explains, not leaving anything special from it. Because it wasn’t anything special he reminds himself again.

“Well, friends don’t watch a movie and end up sleeping in each other’s arms like that. They cuddle sometimes and all that, but not as I found you two just now.” He points at the room he just discovered the boys in aggressively. And Harry just sighs, focusing his eyes on his shoeless feet on the cold floor. Cause he does understand why his friend is basically yelling at him when Louis was practically drooling over him and Harry's chin was supported by the soft hair of the other boy. But, it wasn't meant to be anything romantic.

“Yeah, I know it looked like that, but honestly he was just so upset last night. And when he lifted my arm to put it around him to sleep I couldn’t just push him away. A friend doesn’t do shit like that.” Harry eventually says, thinking that he told it how it was and nothing else.

“I guess you are right, but it’s not necessarily him I’m worried about.” Harry shoots him a confused look, not getting where his friend is going with his words.

“You worried for me?”

“Of course, I am. I know you like this one, and I can tell it’s not like a stupid crush.” Harrys’ about to protest but Zayn puts his hand up to stop him and continue talking.

“I am just afraid that if you keep being so close with him you will get hurt. You are one of the most caring people I know Harry and the last thing I want to see is you being hurt by caring too much of a guy that has a girlfriend. Even if you like him as much as you do” Zayn finishes and puts his hand on Harry's shoulder as to support him.

And just as Harry is about to reply to Zayn's very, very truthful words another voice fills the air.

“What guy?” Both of them spin around to see Louis standing in the doorway. In Harry's sweater. His fucking sweater. And at that moment Harry realizes that Zayn really has a good point, he’s about to dig himself in a grave that he can’t get up from. A grave filled with soft smiles and cuddles and with Louis in his clothes. A grave with Louis basically being his boyfriends, just without actually being his boyfriend.

“Ehm, this guy I used to like." Harry stutters through the lie, coming up with the vaguest answer he can. "He has a girlfriend though and Zayn here was just helping me get over him. Uhm, so yeah, you sleep okay?” Harry asks to try to turn the conversation to another topic, really hoping for it to work.

It does.

“Really good actually.” He stretches out his arms as he says it as if he just woke up for a yearlong nap. “And this sweater is fucking amazing, so soft. Can I keep it for today maybe? Found it in your closet by the way” He smiles softly where he stands, leaning into the door frame and showing off his curves while doing so and yeah Harry did just promise himself to not flirt back with Louis, but can't just lie to his friend can he? So he can't, not say the next words that form in his mouth.

“Yeah of course, it looks way better on you anyway” Harry answers, catching the warning glare from Zayn in his side vision. But he can’t resist to say it. Louis really does look great in that camel color and it makes his beautiful eyes pop even more. Even better is the fit of it. It’s already a little big on Harry and he usually puts his hands in the sleeves when he feels insecure. The sweater is way too big on Louis though and he looks even smaller and even more adorable. Like a lot more adorable.

“Oh well, okay thanks," Louis says, and Harry can swear that he sees a blush forming in his cheeks. "And thank you so much, for the sweater and for last night. I really appreciate it, but I should probably get going. Call El and all, yeah you know.” Harry just nods back with a smile and gets one in return as the boy passes them to walk to his room a few doors down.

“See you guys” He finishes off before he slips through the door and closes it behind him.

Harry notices his other friend is about to comment on it and just throws a

“I know what you think, and I know I fucked up okay?” as he walks to his room and groans into one of his pillows, thankful for there not being any classes today. He makes himself comfortable in his bed, propping up his pillows and as he does it, there is a new smell to them than it uses to. Fuck he thinks. It's Louis' smell. "Fuck me" He groans out of frustration again and throws the pillow over the room. The furthest away from him possible. After a while of just staring at the wall, he decides that a jog would help make him think about something else.  
He sits up to go find the gym clothes that Liam bought to him last year, wanting him to start training with him. He didn't really start though, but when he has a lot to think of, he usually goes for a jog. He's just about to start looking in the back of his closet when he notices a note where the sweater had laid before Louis borrowed it.

‘I realized I don’t have your number. Here’s mine, text me if you want:)’

At the same time as Harry understands that it will be way harder to stay a little away from Louis now that he has his number, he also smiles at the thought of him having it, so they can talk anytime and anywhere.

***** 

 

**_To louis_ **

_**‘Got your note, glad you left it'** _

Harry eventually decides on after contemplating what to write to Louis after the note he left. He’s at the park, just finished having another jog, he's been having one every day now, and has sat on the same bench for the last ten minutes trying to find something to write to Louis. It has officially been three days and two mornings since Louis fell asleep in his arms and Harry is honestly doing everything he can to avoid him. Still, he has to answer but as a friend. It's just hasn't been that easy to find something to write. He tried yesterday and the day before that and the day before that again, but it was no use as he just ended up being either too flirty or too mean. For some reason Louis didn’t show up for English on Monday so Harry hasn’t really seen him since Saturday. Which Zayn thinks is healthy for him, and while he really does think that Zayn is right he can’t make it look like he is ignoring Louis. Just because he needs to get over him, he can’t lose him as a friend. So, he presses the send button nervously.

Not wanting to sit and wait for a text back he decides to go for a coffee at the local shop in the park. He places his order for a black coffee and steps back to find a short brunette snuggling up to the boy he just spent the last minutes trying to text. Before he is able to take his coffee and turn the other way, Louis notices him. Fuck he thinks.

“Harry is that you?” He slowly turns around again and smiles shyly towards Louis and this girl.

“Louis..., hi,” He says, sounding a little more unpleased that he would like. But instead of acting like a total bitch to Louis, his friend, he decides to plaster a smile on his face and turn his charm on. Hoping that his jealousy doesn’t show up.

“Who is this pretty lady by your side Tomlinson? Is it the famous Eleanor maybe? Thought she couldn’t come before in a few weeks?” He asks reaching out his hand to greet her.

“Ehm..., yeah. She surprised me Sunday, having flown all the way here to see me.” Louis answers, still having his eyes locked on the boy in front of him. Eleanor breaks the silence, thank god, and reaches for the hand.

“Hi I’m Eleanor, the girlfriend. Harry, right?” She smiles widely, not showing any signs of being a bitch, so Harry decides to be nice to her and put his jealousy away.

“Harry yeah, were in the same friend group”

“Yeah I know, Louis talks about you all the time, can’t seem to shut up about your bad jokes” She lightly nudges him in the shoulder and Louis suddenly starts to follow the conversation.

“That is not true El, I don’t talk about them all the time.” he smiles shyly, a little blush creeping up his cheek, causing the cutest wrinkles around his eyes.

“I knew you were obsessed with me Tomlinson,” Harry says, trying to cover his nervousness by teasing him.

“I am not obsessed with you, you idiot” Louis answers, shoving Harrys’ shoulder playfully, trying to cover his blushing all over his cheeks. Luckily, nor Harry or Eleanor notices and he considers himself safe. Neither of them knowing what to say next they just stand there for a while. Eleanor holding Louis’ hand tightly and Harry trying to cover his jealousy by taking many small sips from his coffee. Fortunately, the silence is stopped with a worker calling out.

“A vanilla latté and a black plain coffee no sugar?”

“Oh, that’s ours!” Eleanor calls back loosening her grip on Louis and turns to get their coffee. Harry takes this as his opportunity to apologize for not texting and is about to speak up when Louis interrupts him.

“Why didn’t you text me? Didn’t you see the note?” he asks, not meaning for it to come out so harsh as it does, but not surprised since he has been scolding Harry in his head for the past two days for not texting him.

“Ehm, that was what I was going to apologize for.” The boy says with uncertainty. “I’m really sorry, I was going to do it right when I found the note, but I didn’t know what to say really.”

Louis is surprised by his honesty, not expecting any more than a cheap lie, like he didn’t see the note or something.

“You didn’t know what to write?” He asks with a really low voice; not sure Harry hears it. Their eyes meet once again, neither of them budging.

“No, I mean, yes, I don’t know” Harry mumbles, trying to find the way to say it and just when he thinks he found one they are interrupted again, but now by a brown-haired girl returning with the coffee.

“Here babe, got your black coffee just like you like it,” She says with a big cute smile on her face. Louis takes it, returning the smile to her.

“Thanks, El,” He says giving a casual kiss on her cheek, which she seems more than happy to get.

“Black coffee you to?” Harry suddenly blurts out, pointing at Louis’ hand holding the hot beverage. Trying his everything to not sound insanely jealous of the way Louis puts his arm around her and holds her tighter, keeping her warm as Harry did for Louis outside the bar.

“What else are there than plain bitter coffee?” He answers looking up to Harry again, chuckling at the coincidence of him and Harry both loving the bitter taste it leaves in the morning.

“I don’t understand how you can drink that shit, it is disgusting,” Eleanor says horrified, making a yucky face to show her dislike in the beverage and taking another sip of her latté.

Louis laughs a bit and then repeating the words to Eleanor, not getting how she could drink something so sweet.

Harry eventually looks at the clock and realizes he has to meet up with Zayn and Liam before class.

“I kind of have to go, see you soon?” He excuses, only looking at Louis when he asks the last question, who gives him a nod and a small shy smile back.

“Nice to meet you Harry, have a good one,” Eleanor says.

“You to El” He lies, giving the best smile he can manage and tossing the coffee cup in the trash before he starts to jog toward the school again, having a small, unlikely hope that Louis watches him from the back. Without Harry or El knowing, Louis does. Admiring the way his back muscles move when he jogs away from the couple.

 

*****

 

**_To Harry_ **

_**‘Night Shift by Lucy Dacus’** _

__

_**To Harry** _

_**‘Listen to it and I'll forgive you for not texting me’** _

 

Louis sends, sitting on his bed, waiting for El to finish showering. He hasn’t gotten Harry out of his mind since he saw him this morning. Not talking to him for days was rough and while skipping English to be with El was fun enough, he really didn’t like thinking that Harry could be sitting and joking with another guy.

“You need to get some other soaps if I’m ever coming over again, I don’t wanna smell like Old Spice.” Eleanor complains as she walks out in sweats and a towel wrapped around her head. Louis does not get the turban thing. Is it a girl thing or do all people with long hair do it, but instead of being weird and ask Eleanor about it he just shrugs at her question.

“Yeah sure I will. We can go to the store to buy some right now? It’s just a five-minute walk.” He suggests, really wanting to get some air and maybe a smoke.

“But I look like a mess in sweats and all, can’t you go alone? I’ll just send a picture of the one I use at home.” She pleads and goes over to give Louis several kisses on the cheeks as a bonus.

“Fine, fine I’ll do it,” He says as he pulls away from her to get his jacket and shoes. She gives him a big smile as a thank you and they share a small kiss before he heads out the door. He pulls his phone out of his back pocket to find two texts from Harry.

**_To louis_ **

**_‘I feel no need to forgive but I might as well_ **  
**_But let me kiss your lips so I know how it felt’_ **

**_To louis_ **

_**‘I didn’t think you remembered anything from that night, you were so drunk. And do you really think I don’t keep my promises? ;)’** _

Louis smiles at his phone, happy that Harry now knows what to write to him.

**_To harry_ **  
**_‘I remember everything darling, alcohol can’t do shit to me’_ **

He quickly types, not bothering to check it before he presses the send button.

He walks down the hallway, still checking his phone and when a certain brunette opens his door to crash into Louis, who manages to lose grip of his phone. As he stumbles to gain his balance again, he finally notices who he crashed with. It’s Harry that picks up the phone with his again ring-covered fingers and Louis who is once again stunned by his beauty.

“Fuck sorry, did not see you coming” Harry apologizes with a half chuckle.

“No, no it was my fault, too busy with that thing,” He says pointing at Harrys’ hands, who is still holding his phone. “Was actually texting you back when you crashed into me”

“You were huh? I left my phone in the room, now I can’t wait to get home and find out what kept you so occupied” Harry says with a flirty laugh following, his dimples showing and his green eyes blossoming.

He takes another look at the boy in front of him and can’t resist the urge to let his eyes wander over his body. Once again, Harry Styles is in a fucking great outfit. He’s wearing a floral shirt with a truly crazy pattern and any other than him would look like a lunatic wearing it. Not Harry though, with black skinny jeans and his hair tousled over his shoulders, he looks absolutely magnificent.

“You look good Styles, where are you going?” Louis finds himself saying to break his own stare.

“Thanks Tomlinson” Harry responds as both of them start to walk down the hallway, not quite being able to stop his blushing.

“Nothing special really, I was thinking of heading to a party of a friend, but it’s not a big deal. You could come? Would be a lot more fun with you there.” He suggests, raising his brows. Louis would love to go to a party with Harry, just to see him dance, but then he remembers why he went out in the first place. He starts to feel bad for wanting to watch another guy dance instead of being with his long-distance girlfriend and speaks up.

“Sorry, I can’t. I have to go to the store to get some more feminine soap for El, guess she doesn’t like to smell like her boyfriend” he says as they reach the outer door and steps out in the fresh air. It is exceptionally colder now than it was just this morning and both of the boys realize they put on far too little clothes.

“You’re going alone?”

“Yeah, El just showered and didn’t want to go out in sweats and all so she asked me to do it” The shorter boy shrugs

“You want some company?” Harry then says, opening his arms to point at himself as it wasn’t obvious he is “company”.

“Don’t you have a party to go to? To show off your sick dance moves to Toto in the living room?” Harry just smiles at the question and responds with an equally big smile.

“Nah, there’s plenty of parties to go to when you have three more years of uni”

“Then I would love some company” Louis answers enthusiastically and gaining one of Harrys’ big smile as a response as they start to walk to the supermarket.

 ****

When Louis gets back to his room with all the soaps he thought El would like since she forgot to send the one she uses, he finds his girlfriend sleeping in his bed. Niall then approaches him with a confused look.

“Where did you go? Had to keep her company for fucking thirty minutes before she went to bed and you know we don't go along." He says and Louis nods knowingly. Even how hard he tried to get Eleanor to give Niall a proper chance, she just complained of how happy he was all the time and after a dew awkward hangouts, Louis just gave up on his girlfriend and best friend being mates. "Didn’t you just go to the local store?” Niall whispers in a half-frustrated voice.

“Yeah sorry it took so long” Louis whispers back while hanging his jacket on the rack and putting his phone on the floor to charge before he continues. “but in my defense, I had no fucking clue what soap I should get, and I met Harry and he went with me and we talked for a while outside.”

“You owe me one, you know how awkward I am sometimes,” Niall says as walks back to his room, Louis giving him a thumbs up before he closes his door.

After Louis has brushed his teeth and changed into sweats he sits down to the wall to check his notifications. Only one of them making him smile as he sees it. The two boys had talked about everything and nothing on the way to and from the store. And even though it’s just ten minutes tops both ways, they used almost twenty minutes outside the school. Louis having a smoke and watching Harry as he talked about his interest in music and how he would love to sing for a living one day.

**_To louis_ **

**_‘Don't do shit eh? Just wait and see, I will make sure you get the worst hangover of your life the next time we go out’_ **

**_To harry_ **

**_‘now I am genuinely afraid of you Styles, do I need to keep myself away from you now?’_ **

**_To louis_ **

**_‘Bet you can’t bear to be away from me more than a week.’_ **

Fuck, Louis thinks. Harry is actually completely right on that one. They didn’t see each other for half a week and he couldn’t stop thinking about it.

**_To harry_ **

**_‘I don’t wanna take you on that bet, but I do wanna hear you sing sometime. Won’t you sing one of your songs to me Harold?’_ **

**_To louis_ **

‘ ** _Ha ha, not a fucking chance, way to personal. It’s never happening, just give up Lou:))’_**

Instead of bugging the boy, even more, tonight, Louis changes the subject to something he has wondered about all night.

**_To harry_ **

_**‘Do you make that towel thing with your hair after you shower or is it just a girl thing? I have never understood that shit’** _

_**To louis** _

**_‘fuck yeah I do’_ **

Harry responds after sending a mirror photo of him, shirtless, with a towel turban around his hair. Louis finds himself smiling at finally finding out what the tattoos on his chest are. And he finds the laurels down at his hips incredibly hot, like really fucking hot. His admiring is interrupted by another text from Harry.

**_‘Wait, how did you know I danced to Toto, we met at the showers didn’t we?’_ **

**_To harry_ **

**_‘Haha, I wondered if you noticed that comment. I saw you at the first uni party, the night before the showers. You were one of the few people dancing at that party and you were doing it fucking great. I stared at you at least for ten minutes before Nialler interrupted me’_ **

Louis answers quickly, again not realizing he hardcore flirted in the text before pressing send. Fuck, fuck, fuck he thinks, and instead of waiting for a reply from Harry he unplugs his phone and walks over the bed and lays down, taking a deep breath. He puts his arms around El and falls asleep immediately, not wanting to dwell on Harry too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so slow, but i told you it was a slowburn. Working on something juicy for either next chapter or the one after that again. Please comment if there is something missing that you would like. Hope you liked it:))


	5. From the dining table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Eleanor misses their alarm for her plane and have to ask a familiar curly headed boy to help them, which he happily does because he would do anything for Louis.
> 
> Louis and Harry get to know each other even better and find themselves in an emotional dilemma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it doesn't really look like this fic is that popular, like am I wrong? Theres like no comments, but i will still try to finish it in case there is someone out there who likes it. I personally really like this chapter, but there may be some writing errors, forgive me. Hope you like it:))

 

 

 

The next morning Louis is woken by someone shaking his shoulder aggressively. He groans into the pillow, knowing inside of him that it's way too early to wake up now, but that just intensifies the shaking. He eventually turns around and places the voice that's currently almost screaming at him.

 

“Louis! We overslept, my plane!!! Wake the hell up” She almost screams as he slowly drags himself up in a sitting position. Not quite getting what she just said he checks his phone, realizing the alarm didn’t go off her plane leaves in an hour.

 

“Oh fuck, I’m so sorry! We’ll take the car, just get ready, I’ll drive you” He says as he starts pacing through the room, putting on the first items of clothing he sees. When he goes to find the car keys he remembers that Niall had asked to take the car this morning and he agreed. He and Eleanor were supposed to take the bus to the airport since Niall had paid him for the car.

 

“Fuck, fuck,” He says, slowly turning to the girl currently closing her suitcase.

 

“What is it, Louis?” She asks frustrated

 

“Niall has the car” He hesitantly answers, not knowing what to do next.

 

“Fuck, everything is going just perfect now!” She screams sarcastically while laying down on the bed, letting out a groan in the pillow.

 

“I can ask Harry if he has the car? His room is just a few doors down, just wait here. I will fix this babe, I promise”

 

Louis quickly puts on his vans and half walks, half runs out of the room to knock on Harrys’ room. It only takes a couple of seconds before a sleepy looking boy opens the door. His hair is everywhere, not controlled at all and his eyes have deep dark circles under them. Still, Louis takes his time admiring his beautiful features before he remembers what he came here for.

 

“My sweater heh? You really look a lot better than me in it” Harry manages to raise his voice before him. His voice is dark and raspy, just like the night before. That’s when Louis realized he has put on the camel colored sweater he took from Harry a couple of nights ago, he smiles, knowing that it still smells like Harry.

 

“Is it a reason you decided to wake me Lou? Cuz if not, I would love to get some more sleep” Harry says, not irritated but clearly confused as what he is doing outside his door nine in the morning.

 

“Oh yeah” Louis says, forcing himself out of his trance. “Me and El overslept and her plane leaves in an hour, and she has an important interview back home and Niall has the car and I just really need your help. Do you have the car, can I borrow it maybe?” He only uses a couple seconds to finish his sentence, not sure if the boy in front of him understood what he just asked. But when he looks up Harry is already back inside his room, starting to change to normal clothes, still with Louis in the doorway, whom is looking confused at the curly boy now pulling his t-shirt off in front of the hallway and Louis himself.

 

A minute later he walks past Louis with his keys in his hands. “I don’t let anyone else than Zayn drive my car, I’ll take you, just go get Eleanor and I’ll get the car.” He doesn’t let Louis thank him before he jogs down the hallway to the exit, so Louis does the same to go get his girlfriend.

 

 ******* 

“I can’t thank you enough Harry, I have a really important meeting and I would hate to miss it” Eleanor thanks him for the third time, now in the car a couple minutes away from the airport. She sits in the back with Louis and Harry is, despite the stressful morning he has had till now, quite calmly driving.

 

“I have told you, it’s no problem.” Harry responds, slightly turning his head towards her giving a reassuring smile. “I know the stress of not waking up when you’re supposed to. I even managed to be late to my first class here and our professor still has a grudge on me” Louis starts laughing at Harrys’ words, remembering how he came storming into the classroom. He looks over at Eleanor whom is now giving him a confused look and he stops laughing immediately to explain.

 

“I’m in that class, I thought I told you about it?” She shakes her head as an answer.

“Well I don’t know how I didn’t, it was fucking hilarious” She just gives him a weird look and turns to look out the window.

 

“Where do you want me to drop you off?” Harry luckily interrupts, as he drives in to the airport parking lot.

 

“Just here is okay” She says, and the car slowly stops. “thank you again Harry” She says as she and Louis make their way out of the car to get her baggage.

 

“You want me to follow you in?” Harry hears Louis ask here through the open window.

 

“No, it’s okay babe, I have to run anyway. Bye, I love you!” She answers, giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek and turns toward the entrance.

 

“Bye love you to!” He hears the boy say behind her as he makes his way to the front seat to sit with Harry. He gives a big sigh as he sits lumps down and puts his feet on the dashboard.

 

“You okay?” Harry asks after they have found their way out of the unnecessary big parking lot, turning his head to the boy next to him for an answer.

 

“I guess so, she’s coming back in like three weeks so it’s not that long, it would just be easier with her here you know?” He answers with a slight shrug and he closes his eyes to take another deep breath. Louis isn’t actually as sad as he feels he should be. Yeah he was sad that he never saw her and all, but she had been a bit weird all weekend and it just hadn’t been the same.

 

“Can you put my phone through the aux?” Harry eventually asks, making a gesture at the loose chord hanging from the radio. Louis does as he asks and connects Harrys’ phone to the speaker. The first song that comes on through the speakers is again Stairway to heaven by Led Zeppelin and both of the boys smile to themselves at the coincidence, sitting and enjoying the song without saying anything. It is Louis that eventually breaks the silence.

 

“I just want to say thank you again” He says, almost too low for Harry to hear.

 

“I told you, there was no trouble driving here, like what else is friends for”

 

“No, I didn’t mean that” Louis almost interrupts, realizing Harry misunderstood his words.

 

“Or, no of course I meant thank you for this too. But I really meant thank you for last Friday. You know, taking care of me and just being there and all. I was in pretty bad shape and I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t come out when you did” He continues, locking his eyes on the dashboard trying to not meet the green eyes that sometimes take a break from the road to look at him instead.

 

“And for the sweater too, I promise you, I will wash it and give it to you tomorrow” He finishes as he looks down at the wool sweater hugging his body, taking in the warmth it gives him.

 

“You can keep it if you want?” Harry suggests as he takes off from the highway. Louis gives him a surprised look and their eyes meet for a second. “I told you, it looks way better on you than it does on me”

 

“Fuck, you serious? I can’t keep it; do you really mean it?” Louis asks, only knowing how to answer the first part of Harrys’ reply. The boy just gives a nod assuring him that he means it and takes a turn into one of the smaller malls in the city. He finds a parking lot place before he stops the car and turns fully to the boy next him.

 

“But since I did wake up two hours earlier than I had planned to, you owe me one”  


“Yeah of course, anything.”

 

“Keep me company” Harry says as he opens his car door and quickly walks over to the other side to open Louis’, whom gives him a big but shy smile as a thank.

 

 “Company for when?” A confused looking Louis asks, not having the slightest idea of what his friend here is dragging him into.

 

“At the hair dresser, it’s fucking boring alone and I don’t know what style I actually want” Harry casually says as if the hairdresser isn’t the place you cut your hair off, and he has a lot of hair to cut off. Louis suddenly stops in his steps in front of the entrance door, giving Harry a horrified look, not saying anything.

 

“What is it Lou? Is something wrong?” Harry asks worried stopping in his steps also while watching the blue-eyed boy trying to form an answer.

 

“You are not cutting your curls! What the fuck Styles, you can’t just do that to me!” He eventually says, completely serious. That makes Harry laugh, incontrollable too, which makes Louis gain an even more frustrated look.

 

“Why are you laughing, I am as serious as I am with my studies, I won’t let you cut off your curls.” He continues, now starting to think of the things he’d always wanted to do with those curls. Like drag his hands through them like Harry does to himself or tousle it with his hands with harry pressed into a wall, kissing him like they never had a tomorrow. Or just being able to touch them whenever he wants to and kiss his head softly when they say goodbye.

 

 Wait stop, Louis thinks. ‘You have a girlfriend, you can’t be dreaming of kissing you friend only twenty minutes since you dropped you girlfriend off.’ He finally breaks his trance to find Harry still laughing his arse off.

 

“Sorry to disappoint, but I am cutting it off and you are going to keep me company” he manages to get out before he takes Louis’ small hand in his and starts dragging the boy through the entrance and to the nearest saloon.

 

******* 

He still looks fucking great and while Louis already is missing the long locks that are now replaced with air, Mr. Harry Styles still look fucking great.

 

“So, what do you think?” Harry says, giving him a twirl in front of their car half an hour later. Louis chuckles at the twirl and finds it endearing and he can’t stop himself from saying exactly what’s on his mind, despite how wrong it is.

 

“You look hot” He says with a raspy voice and the newly cut boy stops in his twirl to look him right in the eyes. Harry doesn’t know what to fucking answer when his crush says that he looks hot with a serious face and a silence follow. And not a comfortable one.

 

Still Louis doesn’t regret saying the thing he said, it is true, he looks like a fucking masterpiece and artwork deserves to be praised.

 

To break the silence, Louis opens the car door and slips in his seat. Harry does the same, still with his mind on every other place than to focus on driving. For example, the way his crush just called him fucking hot.  
  
“Can you put some mus” Louis starts saying but are interrupted by harry.

 

“Did you really mean what you just said? Out there, in front of the car?” He looks so confused, not knowing what to expect when he asks the question.

 

“Yeah of course I did Harry, you do look hot with the new hair” Louis says, again completely serious. He doesn’t know where he gained this newfound confidence, but he is kind of loving how it makes Harry look completely lost.

 

“Oh okay, thanks” Is all he manages to answer to Louis’ reply, putting the key in the car and starting the engine. Not saying a word more, just driving like he’s in a trance. And despite how bad he wants to stop the car again and throw himself over Louis, kiss him passionately, touch him and rip his own sweater off that cute little body, he drives slowly out of the lot and into the high way.

 

 The rest of the ride is silent until Louis pushes play on Harrys’ phone again and of course the first song that comes on is Night Shift. Harry opens his mouth to comment on it but decides to not do it after all. Instead he starts to sing to the song. Not on purpose really, more like an instinct. It’s when Louis also starts to sing the lyrics that he starts to really sing.

 

Louis’ voice is high pitched and completely different from Harrys’, but their voices blend perfectly. None of the boys try to show off or sing louder or better than the other, they just sing together, low and calming. The song lasts almost six minutes and for both of the boys it is six wonderful minutes. They don’t look at each other, but both of them smile every time the song has a highpoint and they up the volume a bit.

 

When the song slowly dies out they sit in silence until the next song starts playing. Louis has never heard it before and before he has the chance to hear the voice singing it, Harry quickly uses his hand to stop the song with an aggressive maneuver.

 

“What the fuck Harry? What did that song do to you?” Louis laughs, putting his hands in the air like he has no clue of what just happened.

 

Harry doubtfully opens his mouth to answer, his eyes focusing only on the empty road before him.

 

“It didn’t do anything, it’s just a weird song” He lies, knowing that Louis doesn’t believe him as he is a terrible liar. There is another silence and instead of being pressed more about it he decides to just say it as it is.

 

“It’s mine” He says, briefly looking to his side to find an even more confused boy by his side.

 

“It’s my song, I played in a demo last year and I wrote that song” He eventually continues, thinking that it is just Louis beside him and not a stranger or something like that.

 

“Your song? What, are you serious?! What is it called” The boy asks enthusiastically, almost jumping up and down in his seat.

 

“It is called ‘From the dining table’, I wrote it like a year ago and a friend of mine were playing in a record and let me play in a demo” Harry says almost questioning and instead of looking to see Louis’ reaction he keeps his eyes on the road, which is completely empty. There’s a new silence and it lasts for almost a minute before Louis almost whispers.

 

“Can I hear?”  He asks, causing Harry to give him another look. And despite of Harry saying that he would never sing to Louis, there is something about the innocence in his voice that makes him want to grant his wish.

 

Not wanting to show Louis the most personal thing about him while driving in a car, he takes a left turn into an empty parking lot. And even though he doesn’t say anything, Louis understands that Harry actually is going to do it.

 

Before he takes the phone to put the song on he turns himself totally against the boy and opens his mouth.

 

“So, a few warnings. First one, it is really fucking sad. Second, you can totally say if you don’t like it, like I get it If you are disappointed.” Louis nods back, assuring him that he takes this very serious and Harry takes a deep breath before he continues. “And third, you’re the only one who have ever heard this and probably will ever hear it.” Louis stops in his nods and mouths a ‘the only one?’ and Harry speaks nervously up again as he presses play. “The only one” and the song starts playing.

 

The song starts up with a slow guitar melody, very laid back and Louis already loves it, but when Harry starts to sing, he melts. He has the voice of an angel and Louis could drown listening to his voice. When he hears the lyrics though, he feels himself getting angrier and angrier at the person who hurt this precious angel beside him.

****

**_«Why won’t you ever be the first one to break?_ **

**_Even my phone misses your call, by the way”_ **

****

Louis looks over at Harry, whom is now looking out the window, trying everything to not meet his look. He still has a nervous look to his face but when Louis gives him a smile that he catches in his side vision, he sees Harrys’ mouth form a tiny smile too.

****

**_“Maybe one day you’ll call me and tell me that you’re sorry too_ **

**_But you, you never do”_ **

****

The harmonizing in this song is out of this world and Louis has never heard something like this ever, ever before.

****

**_«Comfortable silence is so overrated_ **

**_Why won't you ever say what you want to say?_** **** __  
Even my phone misses your call, by the way”  
  


After the guitar slowly fades out, Harry finally meets Louis’ eyes, whom is now staring at him with eyes he can’t read.

 

“Harry” Is the only thing that Louis manages to get out for a second, still overcome with feelings from what he just heard.

 

“I know, I know, it is not good” Harry interrupts, his hand in his hair and his eyes now on the dashboard.

 

“Not good?” The blue- eyes boy asks confused, putting his hand on Harrys’ shoulder. “Harry, that was one of the most beautiful things I have ever heard, ever”

 

And in that moment, that exact moment Harry almost let himself stretch for Louis and kiss him. And he would do it, he definitely would, if it wasn’t for Louis loving someone else than him.

 

Instead of doing what he most wants to do he just lets a tear fall down on his cheek and manages to form a “Thank you” to the boy in front of him. Suddenly Louis removes his hand from his shoulders and the loss of contact almost makes Harry wince before Louis reaches his hand out to slowly dry the tear from Harrys’ cheek.

 

What makes him do it, he doesn’t know, but the now short haired boy takes his own hand and places it over Louis’, making circles with his thumb on the soft hand beneath his.

 

They stay like that, just looking at each other. With their hands almost intertwined on Harrys’ cheek. If this were a perfect and romantic film, it would have been dark outside, and the two boys would share a soft kiss. Unfortunately, it is broad daylight and the kiss is out of reach.

 

****** 

They don’t talk after Harrys’ thank you, and the car ride home is silent. And while it is a comfortable silence, it isn’t how either of the boys wants it to be.

 

When they reach their hallway after walking back from the car in silence again, they stop by Louis’ door. They stand there for a bit and before Louis has the chance to unlock his door Harry embraces him in a big hug.

 

“Thank you, thank you so much” He says with his head supported by Louis’ once again.

 

“No, thank you for showing me that. I know that was hard for you” Louis answers, his hands tightly wrapped around Harrys’ thin waist.

 

Their hug lasts for a while before one of them, none of them sure who, pulls out of the warmth it gives.

 

“Could you maybe send that song to me?” Louis says, turning around as he is about to close the door behind him.

 

“Yeah I guess I could” Harry responds, giving him a shy smile and gaining an equally one from the boy before he closes the door shut and Harry is alone in the long and narrow hallway.

 

“Everything for you Lou” He mutters to himself while walking to his room with a small smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please listen to Night Shift, it is actually so fucking good. Thank you for reading this shit btw, hope you stick around.


	6. call your girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of exciting shit happens in this one and Louis and Harry can't seem to stop thinking about each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, i kept going. It's probably not going to be as long as i intended, but there are still a few chapters to go. Hope you enjoy:))

 “What’s that song you’ve been listening nonstop for the past two days?” Niall asks irritatingly from the bathroom the two of them share.

 

“What about it? It is the best song I have ever heard man” He answers, looking in the mirror trying to find out how to do his hair. He even turns the volume on the speaker up and starts to sing the lyrics, which he knows by heart now.

 

**_Maybe one day you’ll call me and tell me that you’re sorry too_ **

****

He sings as loud as he possibly can before Niall steps out with only a towel around his waist to turn the volume down again, which makes Louis give him an angry pout.

 

 “It’s like really nice and all, but fuck it is not the song to turn up to before a party Lou” He continues as he walks to his closet to find something to wear for the night.

 

“Maybe you have a point there, I can change it okay?” He suggests causing Niall to smile brightly. Louis quickly goes through his Spotify list to find something both of them will like. He ends up with Sir Duke by Stevie Wonder and immediately starts to sing with it, his blonde friend joining him while putting on some skinny black jeans.

 

Suddenly there’s a knock on the door causing Niall looking pleadingly at Louis to open the door as he is not dressed yet. When Louis opens the door, he is met by emerald-green eyes and a big bright smile.

 

“Tomlinson are you coming?” He shouts over the music and that is when Louis realizes he hasn’t turned the volume down and the whole hallway can hear Niall still singing the trumpet parts from his lungs.

 

Instead of answering Harrys’ question, he turns the volume down and puts on a pair of shoes and a thin jacket. “Niall! We’ll wait for you outside, hurry up” He shouts back in the room and doesn’t wait for a reply before he closes the door and starts to walk with Harry to the exit.

 

Louis quickly glances over to see what Harry is wearing, smiling brightly as he does. Harry’s wearing a fucking light blue sparkling shirt with a tie in front paired with white trousers, and Louis has never found him as sexy as he does now. With the now short hair he looks a lot older, but not in a bad way at all. He looks fresh and really, really kissable. Luckily for Louis, Harry speaks up and stops his thoughts from wandering too much.

 

“Sir Duke heh?” He asks, raising his eyebrow in surprise.

 

“What about it?” Louis jokes back as he opens the heavy metal door to reveal a cold and bitter air. He probably should have brought a thicker jacket.

 

“Nothing wrong, you just don’t seem like the type of person to listen to Stevie Wonder” Harry comments, taking in the freshness of the air around them. It’s empty here where they stand and when Louis lights up a cigarette, it isn’t all that different from the night they actually got to know each other.

 

“Well, it was Niall that hated on my other music, saying it was to depressive so I put on the most uplifting song I could find.” Louis answers, inhaling the smoke into his lungs. “And you can’t really go wrong with Stevie”

 

“What were you listening that was so sad then?” Harry asks, already knowing the answer he will get in the back of his head.

 

“It’s this amazing song, song by this amazing guy. I actually know the artist and he has the most exquisite taste in music and clothes” He says, looking up and down at Harry, who poses to show off his outfit. Louis smiles at the way the streetlights pick up the shiny blouse, shirt or he doesn’t really know what it is, but he does know that it looks amazing.

 

“So..., you like the sparkle then?” He teases back, not sure what answer he will get.

 

“Fuck yeah, you look amazing Harold” Louis surprisingly says, making Harry blush incontrollable. Fortunately for him, their three friends open the outer door before Louis answers and gives Harry a chance to cool down before he does.

 

“Do anyone of you even know where the party is?” Zayn asks when they start walking, all of the boys shrugging, not sure they either. “Well, then you are lucky, because I do” The dark-haired boy says again with a mocking tone, Liam kissing him proudly on his cheek and him beaming from the contact. “Lucky us then” He says as he gives another kiss and takes Zayns’ hand in his

 

“You guys are obnoxiously cute” Louis says with a chuckle, making Liam turn around to give him a harsh look, again making the rest of the boys, including Zayn laugh even more.

 

****** 

After walking for maybe twenty minutes they finally find the house that the party is at and make their way inside. It is a big house, and an even bigger party, and for a change there are already people enjoying the living room as a dancefloor. At first Louis thinks it is a little early for people being this drunk but realizes quickly that the clock is already eleven and drags Harry with him to get a drink for himself. Harry happily takes his hand and follows him.

 

“What can I serve you my gentleman?” Louis asks in a royal tone as they reach the kitchen, which is filled with all sorts of alcohol.

 

“Do you think they have normal beer?” Harry suggests, and Louis nods and walks away, only to come back a couple of seconds later with to bottles of ice cold beer. Harry gives him a thankful smile and opens the bottle to take a large sip of the bitter beverage.

 

He notices Louis staring at him while drinking and can’t resist to comment on it.

 

“You staring at me Tomlinson?” He asks in a teasing, almost flirty way and the boy in front of him finds himself blushing and this time Harry notices. Fortunately before he has the chance to comment on that to,  Niall comes barging in on them, throwing his arm around both of their bodies.

 

“Guess the fuck what?!” Niall gains a confused look from both Harry and Louis, but before they are able to guess he continues.

 

“You know that girl I met at the bar couple of weeks ago? Hayley?” Both of them nods, seeing where this is going.

 

“She is here! And I talked to her and now I’m bringing a drink to her and I am possible in love, despite not really knowing her” Louis has never seen his blonde friend so excited for anything before today, but instead of coming with a stupid comment like he usually does, he just gives him a pat on the back.

 

“Then why are you standing here with your stupid friends? Go get her Nialler” Louis says, pushing an unopened beer in his hand and shoving him out towards the living room. The now very happy boy turns his head to give them both a big smile and almost runs away from them.

 

“Well, I need to get a new beer, now don’t I?” Louis says sarcastically causing Harry to roll his eyes and turn around to find to this beautiful boy.

 

“All for you Lou” Harry says, handing the bottle to him, gaining a big smile from Louis as he opens it and takes a large sip. It is now his turn to stare at Louis when he drinks, and Louis can’t stop himself from repeating their conversation from a few minutes ago.

 

“You staring at me Styles?” He repeats, not expecting the brutal honesty of Harrys’ answer.

 

“Yeah, yeah I am” He answers, taking another sip of his drink, but not losing the eye contact between the two of them.

 

“Dance with me” Harry says before Louis has the time to react to his last answer. He doesn’t even ask, it is more of a request and despite of Louis’ hate of dancing he finds himself nodding slightly and letting Harry take his beer from his hands and drag him to the living room.

 

Of all songs that could be played, it is fucking Call your girlfriend by Robyn and the lyrics fit way to well to the situation the two boys find themselves in. It is Harry that of course take the lead, starting to sway his body to the steady rhythm. For a moment, Louis just stands there, watching his every movement, from the way his hips move or to the way his hair falls down on his face when he bobs to the music. Then suddenly he feels a hand on his back and the tall boy leaning towards him. A part of him is disappointed when all he does is whisper something in his ear.

 

“Are you just going to stare at me like you did last time or are you actually dancing with me?” He says into his ear, causing his lips to brush Louis’ skin lightly.

 

“I like both choices” Is all he can manage to get out before Harry retreats and start swaying to the rhythm again. The loss of contact almost makes Louis shiver, but instead he starts dancing too, slowly but certain. And as more songs come through the speakers, he feels himself loosening up and not really caring if he is embarrassing himself.

 

One other thing that slowly happens after a few songs, is how Harry and Louis is exceptionally closer than they were when they started. They can almost feel each other breath and when one of them has to comment on something they sneak up the other one’s cheek to say it clearly enough. The tension between them is so thick it can be touched if you want to and despite all the things happening around them, the two boys never loose eye contact. Another song finishes and when Louis suddenly feels Harrys’ hand grab his own he is startled but follows anyway. A couple seconds later he feels the cold fresh air brush his skin.

 

“What was that about? You okay?” He finds himself asking worriedly, looking at Harry, who is now standing out in front of the porch.

 

“I’m perfect, just needed some air” The boy says with a nervous voice, really needing to cool down after what he just experienced inside with this boy. He eventually sits down on the steps and looks up at Louis who joins him quickly. They sit tightly, knees touching and beside the low music from inside, all Louis really can hear is Harrys’ soothing breath.

 

“It’s going to rain” Harry says with a calming voice. This makes Louis look up at the sky, which is almost without a sky on it. He makes a confused look at the boy next to him.

 

“There’s like no skies, how can you say that?”

 

“I don’t know, I just feel like it is, hard to explain. Sometimes you just feel like some things are going to happen and you find yourself wanting it and waiting for it.” Louis nods to his words, having a slight suspicion that he isn’t talking about rain anymore. “And I just feel like it is going to rain now”

 

Harry takes a quick look at Louis, not sure what to say or what to do. Out of panic he places a soft but nervous kiss on Louis’ cheek and quickly rises to go inside again. Leaving Louis, who has now placed his hand on his cheek, utterly confused.

 

After sitting there for a bit, thinking of what just happened, his phone calls and he is put out of the trance that is being kissed by Harry Styles.

 

“Yeah its Louis” He says, still thinking of the warmth of Harrys’ lips as they hit his cheek. This stops when the other person speaks up.

 

“Hey Lou” Eleanor says with a sad tone, causing Louis to snap back to reality. “I think we need to talk” Another pause comes before she continues, but he already has a bad feeling. “About us”

 

“I agree” Is all Louis manages to say before he stands up to start walking back to the uni, thinking that walking while on the phone is easier than sitting.

 

*****  

Later that night Niall finds Louis in their room, sitting on the floor in total silence, just staring at the air. After receiving a text from him twenty minutes saying that he and El broke up, he left the party immediately to find him. Without even taking off his shoes or jacket he sits down next to his friend, placing a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Do you wanna talk about it?” He asks with the gentlest tone he can.

Louis slowly looks up, meeting a pair of comforting eyes.

 

“I don’t really know” He answers, Niall nodding as a respond and squeezing his shoulder. “Like, both of us has secretly known that it isn’t working anymore. It just came so sudden you know? In one moment, she calls me to talk and in the other we agree on breaking up a four-year relationship” Louis takes a deep breath after speaking and lets his head fall back on the wall.

 

“Fuck, I was not prepared for this shit” He says through gritted teeth.

 

“How long has it been this bad?” Niall asks, trying to find out where he missed his best friend being in an unhappy relationship.

 

“I don’t know, maybe since the summer started maybe? Even before I moved it was weird. We weren’t unhappy or anything, I just think we fell out of love. It is weird, I barely understand it myself.” Louis eventually answers after thinking of it for a while, realizing as he says it, that it has actually been bad long before a certain brunette showed up in his life.

 

Niall just takes him in for a hug, letting him rest his head on his shoulders and they stay like that for a while before Louis stands up.

 

“I need a smoke” Is all he says as he picks his blue jean jacket of the rack and walks outside again.

 

He takes in the fresh air again before picking up his phone from his pocket to find a text from the one and only Harry Styles.

 

**_To lou_ **

 

‘ ** _You okay?’_**

****

The text is short, not saying too much, but still enough to create a single tear fall from Louis’ eyes. He knows it is too soon to think of him after the breakup, but he can’t stop thinking of the way Harry kissed him and then left, not saying a word. The way he felt the imprint of his lips still after he had closed the door and left Louis alone on the porch. He decides that he needs to talk to Harry now but stops to think of him just ending a four-year relationship. Then something Eleanor said in their call comes to his mind.

 

“ _I think that this relationship ended months ago, and I think that you see that too. We haven’t been us as a real couple since before the summer and we need to stop trying to hold onto something that isn’t good for any of us. I love you Lou, and I am still your number one best friend, but there are things that both of us needs to do. To experience and to feel. And because of this, you must know that I will never hold anything against you, never. Do you understand what I am saying?”_

He did understand what she had meant but hadn’t taken it in before this one moment. He lets his fingers type a quick message back and pulls out a cigarette, waiting for a reply.

 

**_To Harold_ **

****

**_‘Come talk to me please, you know where’_ **

****

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got to write the breakup, now things can finally start to happen. Really hope you liked it and please leave kudos and comments if you did.


	7. oblivious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after the breakup, Harry and Louis gets to talk, realizing how much both of them want each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is short but i love this chapter.

****

****

****

****

“Hi”

 

Louis almost jumps at the surprise but calms down right away when he realizes it’s Harrys’ voice that fills the cold air. He slowly looks up, letting his cigarette fall to the ground, stomping on it. He meets those green eyes he has grown to love right away, and a small smile fills his face.

 

“Hi” He nervously say, causing Harry to smile back at him. The tall boy has changed clothes now and he’s not in a sparkling blouse anymore. And as much as Louis did like that blouse, he finds it comforting to see the boy in such a relaxed manner. He looks less like a god and more like a normal guy like himself. He’s still very, very beautiful though, even in joggers and a t-shirt.

 

“Can I join you?” Harry asks with a gentle tone. Without saying a word, Louis nods slightly and watches as he places his back against the wall beside him.

 

Harry takes a good look at Louis. Taking him all in. He has no idea what he is thinking, hoping for it to not be that they shouldn’t see each other again. The way they danced earlier really did fuck him up and I wasn’t before that moment he realized he couldn’t not like this boy. Before he gets a chance to think of what to say, words come out of his mouth, deciding for him.

 

 ** _“_** So.., I know you are sad about the whole Eleanor thing, and I really want to let you grieve, and you should take your time. But I just need you to know that I can’t not see you. I can’t not be in your life, please let me be in”

 

“I’m not...” Louis interrupts, standing up from the wall to make his body face Harrys’, looking him straight into his eyes, not budging.

 

 “Sad, I mean, I’m not sad” He says as soon as he sees Harry’s confused look. “I thought I would be” he continues. “I thought I would be devastated. We’ve been together for four years. There is just something wrong about it though. And it probably has been wrong for a good while, even before I left for uni” He stops in his words, making sure that the boy in front of him understands what he’s saying. He doesn’t and Louis sighs, trying to say it again.

 

 “Like I thought everything was good when I moved away. We knew long distance would be hard and all, but I don’t think it was the distance that was wrong either. There is just this one thing I can’t seem to take my mind off. Something I never expected to do or feel. But the truth is, on the first university party I went to I flipped. I saw something that altered something in me and not for worse, but for way, way better.” He finishes, having to take a deep breath to catch it again. Louis takes a step closer to the boy, seeing that Harry might finally understand what he’s trying to say.

 

 

“And don’t get me wrong, it wasn’t just because of this thing that me and El didn’t work anymore. Her breaking up with me, or me breaking up with her, I don’t know, but it would have happened rather sooner than later. We have outgrown each other, and even if I still love her I am not _in love with her_. And when we did talk, just now, she told me that we hadn’t been a couple for months, and she was right. We stopped being in a loving relationship months ago and the break up was inevitable.”

 

Harry’s thoughts are all over the place, but he finally hears what he has wanted to hear from Louis’ mouth since he laid eyes on him. Since he saw the boy come out of the shower with the cutest smile he had ever seen and the most kissable body he had ever had the pleasure of seeing.

 

“So, it wasn’t just because of this thing that you and El broke up?” He asks with uncertainty, really hoping for a positive response.

 

“No, it wasn’t.” Somehow the boys are just inches away from each other. None of them backing out. There’s a silence, and Harry starts awkwardly fingering with his rings, not knowing what to say or do now.

 

“Do you still like that guy? With the girlfriend?” Louis suddenly asks nervously, making Harry look up again, now really confused.

 

“hmm?”

 

“You know, the guy Zayn was helping you get over?”

 

“Are you really that oblivious Lou? You really believed that lie?” Harry asks with a sarcastic chuckle, raising his eyebrow and waiting for Louis to realize it.

 

“Like if you actually think about it, I think you can figure out who that person is and that I do like him, a lot too” He smirks, drilling his eyes into the other boys’.

 

“ohhh”

 

Is all Louis manages to say when he realizes who this mystery guy is, that have kept him awake for days trying to place around the school.

 

“So..., it’s me then?” He says, having a slight smile on his lips and a little wink. But instead of answering that with words, Harry decides to push Louis against the wall. Placing his hands on the cold brick wall pressed up into Louis’ back and placing a firm, but soft kiss on his lips.

 

At first Louis is shocked, not knowing what to do with his hands, or his mouth or his body, but when Harry starts to pull away, Louis pulls him in again. Placing one hand on the back of his neck, curling it up into his hair and the other hand on Harrys’ back, making hastily movements up and down, feeling his muscles tense.

 

Harry returns the favor by taking his face in both of his hands, kissing him even more passionately, as if that is even possible. It is so natural, like it was meant for them to do exactly this. They move cohesively, every motion is for a reason. Louis tugging on the curls on Harrys’ head. And Harry dragging his hands up and down Louis’ torso, sometimes dragging his t-shirt up with them, making their bare skin touch for a second. It’s like they were made to fit like this.

 

Their legs are suddenly intertwined together, Harry with one of his in between of Louis, moving it with him. This makes the smallest of them let out a little moan into Harrys’ mouth, which makes Harry press his mouth even harder on his lips, making them even closer.

 

“Fuck Louis” He growls into his mouth. “It is so fucking good to make you moan” He feels Louis smiling into his mouth, opening it and letting Harrys’ tongue through, deepening the kiss even more.

 

They stay like that for a while, heaving after each other, taking only short breaks to take in what they are in fact doing. And when of them needs to breath, the other one places kisses over his neck, cheek and chest. Fuck, louis thinks. Anyone could walk out for their own smoke break and find two boys desperate for each other, hard core making out against the wall, and he couldn’t care less.

 

“I love being the one that makes you feel this way” Harry continues, making Louis slide his hand down to his curved butt, resulting in a louder moan from Harry.

 

“Fuck how are you doing this to me?!” Harry once again growls out, making Louis smirk at their lust for each other.

 

Suddenly another sound fills the air, it not being a soft moan or heavy breathing. Rain. Louis pushes Harry off of him, quickly going out from under the roof. He feels the raindrops hit his body, soaking him in pure seconds, making him smile brightly. He looks at Harry again, who is now standing alone with the wall, offering Louis an offended look.

 

“I’m doing some of my best work here and you push me of like that?” He asks sarcastically, but Louis just smiles back at him.

 

“It’s raining Styles” He simply answers, closing his eyes for a bit and letting the water drip through the thin fabric of his t-shirt.

 

“Yeah and so what?” Harry marks again, still not understanding Louis’ excitement over it.

 

“Don’t you remember? Earlier this night you were talking about how it was going to rain, and how you were hoping and waiting for it, and here it is!! And here we are” He opens his eyes, looking at the boy who is now slowly realizing where Louis is going with it.

 

“Fuck, you really are perfect, aren’t you?” Harry just shouts, smiling brightly while walking fast towards Louis. Whom is now not able to hide his blushing before Harry grabs his face once more.

 

It is the most perfect kiss Louis have ever been involved in. The rain pouring down on them, making the action a lot more special. The way Harry is touching him, making him feel all hot and bothered. The way he feels Harry giving his everything into this kiss. The way he’s held by the taller boy in an embrace so strong, he doesn’t think he could come out of it if he wanted to. Luckily for both of them, Louis never wants to leave this embrace again. Never wants to not feel Harry tugging at his hair and never wants to not feel Harrys’ soft lips on him. Fuck this is so good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, what did you think? Please leave comments and all that. I don't know how long i want to make this, like I can definitely put in some angst to make it last longer. And I definitely want to explore Harry and Louis' relationship from this.


	8. wearing nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Louis on top of the dryer and Harry between his legs, they fit perfectly. It's like they were fucking made for each other Harry thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So had to repost the chapter for some reasons, but i really hope you like it. And please do comment, it really helps me keep motivated.

The next day Harry wakes up in a haze. The first thing on his mind being Louis’ lips on his. Or his hands traveling over his shirt which was clinging to his body because of the pouring rain.

 

They hadn’t stopped touching each other all night, well except when they stepped under the roof again and sat on the ground. Louis had eventually crawled up on Harrys’ lap and they had been kissing, talking, admiring and kissing again all night until they dried and could barely keep their eyes open.

 

“Fucking hot, that is what you are” Is the last words Louis had said before he closed the door between them and Harry had walked back to his, not bothering to undress, just laying down on his bed and falling asleep immediately.

 

He sits up from the bed, still with a big smile on his face. He uses one of his hands to brush past his lips, where Louis’ had been all night, still feeling his touch.

 

“What are you smiling about?” Liam’s voice fills the room, startling Harry and almost making him jump from the bed.

 

“And why the fuck are you still in your clothes from yesterday?” Zayn asks curiously, popping his head out from the bathroom, giving Harry a cheeky smile.

 

“Ehm..., I, ehm” Harry tries to answer, scratching the back of his head, thinking of what to say to his way too nosy friends.

 

“Ehm what Styles?” Zayn asks again, but now with a serious face, actually wondering what his roommate did all night.

 

“Ehm, nothing” Is all he says before he picks up his phone and a change of clothes before locking himself into the bathroom.

 

“What is up with him?” He hears Liam chuckle from the other side of the door.

 

“I don’t have a clue, but do you wanna grab breakfast instead of grilling him? We can do that later” Zayn answers, and Harry hears the door shut a couple of seconds later. He then takes a quick shower, brushes his teeth and gets dressed. Despite of him not having any sorts of plans today.

 

He quickly checks his phone, finding a message from Louis. Sent at 03.00 last night. It is a song suggestion and Harry can’t stop himself from blushing as he reads the text linked to it.

 

**_To haz_ **

****

**_‘Wearing Nothin’ by Dagny_ **

**** **_You’re all I think of right now and this song suits it so good. Give it a listen;))_**

****

As soon as he is done in the bathroom he finds his laptop to find the song. He has never heard of the artist but needs to know why Louis sent him this song. The minute as he hears the lyrics he gets it though. The refrain especially making him smile

 

**_‘Nothing at all  
When I'm with you I feel like wearing nothing’_ **

 

Harry is officially done. Done for last night and fucking done for Louis Tomlinson. Fuck, he is perfect.

 

 ***********

 

The morning after that again, Harry wakes up with Louis again on his mind. Dreaming of him was already amazing before he actually knew how his lips tasted. Now that he has. Tasted them that is. His dreams are so livid, like he’s reliving Friday night. And it’s so fucking good.

He slowly sits up on his bed, checking his phone. There, he notices he never answered Louis’ text from yesterday, probably too gone to do so, and immediately types a reply.

  ** _To Lou_**

**** **_You doing anything today? Love the lyrics btw. And sorry for not answering sooner xxx_**

****

He sends it before grabbing his coat to go get some breakfast for himself as he realizes that last night’s activities tired him out a bit. Just a bit.

 

It doesn’t take long for Louis to answer. As soon as he hears the message sound he checks his phone, smiling at the words in front of him. Especially at the x’es at the end. He almost has to force himself to not answer  _right_  away to not seem desperate, but who is he to fool, he is fucking desperate.

 

**_To haz_ **

**** **_Definitely going to see you, but nothing else is planned;)_**

****

He sends it and rises to get a second cup of coffee. The cafeteria is quite big and despite of there being place for probably most of the students, there are only a few tables that is actually occupied. Most of the students either eat in their apartment if they have one or at fast food place. Louis himself really likes the cafeteria. And it not being crammed helps a lot. Sometimes he loves to be able to have a table all for himself to go over reading for the next class or just sit and relax.

 

Just as he presses the cappuccino button a dark voice makes him jump and spill the beverage.

 

“Second cup?” Harry asks, making Louis turn around quickly as he knows the voice in a heartbeat.

 

“Yeah, didn’t get much sleep last night” He answers with a smirk as he fills his cup up again, trying his best to not spill.

 

“Me either, what a coincidence. I don’t know what kept me up really” Harry teases, smirking back. With now Louis leaning on the counter with his back waiting for the coffee, Harry stretches himself over him, reaching for a napkin. Louis again feels his warmth transfer to and the different smells he got used to yesterday all come back.

 

“You spilled some on your shirt, may I?” The tall boy asks gently, making a movement to dry the shirt. All Louis finds himself able to do is nod slightly before he feels Harrys hand touch his torso.

 

“It is not coming off with a napkin, I am so sorry I startled you” He says with a frown as he tries and fails to dry the coffee off the white t-shirt.

 

“I know a trick that will get that off. Zayn taught me?” He suggests with an apologetically smile. Louis, not sure if he really cares that much about the shirt to go wash it right away, raises his voice in confusion.

 

“Didn’t you come here for breakfast?”

 

“Nah, I can eat later.” Harry answers, taking Louis’ now filled coffee cup with him, waiting for the other boy to follow.

 

 ***************

 

They walk the short walk to the laundry room in an awkward silence. None of them really knowing what to say. It is different when there are noises and other people in the room, but now, when they are walking alone, the tension is to die for. Louis takes another sip of his coffee, trying to distract himself from looking over at Harry and his perfect cheekbones, whom he spent last night kissing and touching.

 

As they reach the laundry room, Louis realizes he’s never really been here. It has always been Niall to do their laundry and him who has gone to get dinner or something like that. Louis has never really been the person who does laundry and stuff like that, hence the mess that is his room. It is not that he can’t do it, he isn’t totally incompetent, but always let everybody else do it instead.

 

The room is small, with laundry machines and dryers put up all over against the wall, taking up most of the space. In this moment there isn’t anybody else in the room and it makes Louis die inside, not having a clue of what to do or what to say.

 

“You really think you ca” He starts saying, looking at the dark stain on his shirt, but is interrupted by Harry shoving him against the closest dryer, his lips crashing into his.

 

At first Louis is just as surprised as yesterday, but he quickly recovers by putting his hands in Harry’s hair and deepening the kiss.

 

“Been waiting to do that all morning” Harry says, breaking from the kiss and letting his eyes wander on Louis’ body.

 

“Then why the fuck did you stop” Louis teases back, pulling the boy in for another kiss, letting his tongue meet lips, asking for permission to enter. Harry, of course lets him and starts moving his hands travel all over the body pressed against him.

 

“Not right position” Louis manages to say out when he starts feeling the edge of the dryer irritate his hip. Harry quickly picks up on his suggestion and uses his strong arms to lift Louis’ weight. He aggressively places him on top of the machine, neither of them breaking their kiss. He then places his hands firmly on Louis’s thighs, stroking them up and down. At one point Louis spreads his legs and pulls Harry by his shirt. Making his legs spread on either way of Harrys hips and him standing between his thighs. Making both of them moan cohesively at their contact.

 

Harry then deepens the kiss even more and puts his hands under Louis’ butt, squeezing it. Louis happily lets out another moan slip out of his mouth, making Harry grin into their kiss. Louis then removes his lips from his mouth, starting to kiss him on the neck, sucking at the same place as he did yesterday.

 

“Fuck” Harry moans back. This reaction makes Louis start grinding up against Harry’s body, causing the friction between them cause yet another moan from the curly headed boy.

 

“Can’t get the stain off with your shirt still on, can we?” Harry asks with a big smirk, pulling at the hem of Louis’ t-shirt.

 

“Guess not” Louis quickly answers between their kisses, putting his hands up so the other boy can pull it over his head.

 

“Fuck, you are so beautiful” Harry says immediately as Louis sits there with a bare chest, his pale skin and tattoos showing. Harry takes a small step back. To admire the boy sitting in front of him. His eyes wander through every corner of Louis’ upper body, taking it all in.

 

He eventually finds his way back to the blue eyes that is now squeezed together of embarrassment. His cheeks are bright pink and as he tries to cover his chest with his hands, Harry pins the down. Not wanting anything to block his view.

 

“You have nothing to be embarrassed about babe, you are mesmerizing” Harry whispers, so that only Louis can hear him

 

“Babe?” Louis asks shyly, looking up and meeting his eyes.

 

“Fuck yeah babe” Harry confirms, a big grin covering his face. He then puts his hands surrounding Louis’ cheeks, pulling him in for a soft kiss, smiling into its. Louis lifts his own hands again, tugging at the curls in Harry’s hair. This kiss is different than the other they have had the last twenty minutes, kinder and softer. Neither of the boys has ever had a kiss quite like this one.

 

Just as Louis tries to tug at Harrys shirt, the boy pulls away with a smile. He grabs the t-shirt from the floor and opens one of the cupboards to find washing powder. Louis, still shirtless on the dryer, gives him a shocked look.

 

“What?” Harry shrugs, a little chuckle hid behind his deep voice.

 

“You really going to clean my shirt?” Louis asks confused.

 

“Yeah, why not” Harry answers, throwing his hand slightly in the air as if he is careless to the boy sitting shirtless on the machine. “The trick is to take a spoon of water and a spoon of powder and just brush it on the stain” He continues as he does what he just said. “And then you have to wait for a couple of minutes, let it set you know” He finishes, laying the shirt flat on one of the other dryers and then moving towards the door.

 

“Where are you going?” Louis then asks, even more confused than before.

 

“Me?” Harry says, walking backwards to the door. “I am just going to lock this door, can’t have people disturbing me teaching you how to do laundry” He smirks, while turning the lock to the door and slowly walking back in between Louis’ legs, whom has now figured out the boys’ intention.

 

“How long did you say we had to wait?” He asks teasingly, throwing both of his arms around Harry’s neck.

 

“Five minutes” he receives as an answer as Harry moves to pepper Louis with kisses, small ones up and down between his chest and neck.

 

With Louis on top of the dryer and Harry between his legs, they fit perfectly. It's like they were fucking made for each other Harry thinks. 

 

“That’s plenty of time” is all Louis can say before smashing his lips onto Harry once again. Once again losing his breath of how perfect those pink lips of his is and hoping to never stop kissing them.

 

************ 

“Tommo, where have you been all morning? Tried to find you for dinner, but you were MIA” Niall asks as soon as Louis closes his room door, trying to hold back the smile he’s had plastered over his face for the last couple of hours.

 

“Met Harry, we just hanged for a while, nothing special” he answers as nonchalant as possible while sitting down on their sofa, opening a bag of crisps.

 

“What did you to your shirt man?” Niall asks, grabbing the crisp bag from Louis’ hands and joining him on their brown leather couch. Just small enough to fit in their dorm.

 

“Ehm, my shirt? I ehm, spilled coffee on it” Louis nervously answer and picks up his phone to distract himself.

 

“Aren’t coffee stains supposed to be dark?”

 

“Ehm, yeah, but Harry knew this trick to get it off, but we left the soap on for too long so now it looks like this” Louis manages to say, looking down on the yellow stain on his shirt.

 

“Enough about my fucking shirt, do you wanna watch The Office marathon?” He continues, trying everything to get Niall off of his back. Neither him or harry has talked about what to do or say to their friends. And despite of none of them actually saying anything against it, he decides to ask Harry what they really are. After all, they kissed for the first time yesterday, and Louis isn’t quite sure him either.

 

The blonde boy just shrugs as he goes to find his laptop, not bothering to ask more about Louis’s weird behavior. It gets worse when he comes back to find his friends smiling at his phone like someone just asked them to marry him, but Niall as nice as he is, doesn’t dig any more. Deciding that it is Louis’ life, and what is he going to do? Stop his favorite show to ask his best friend why he’s being so weird? Not likely.

 

Louis really feels relieved as Niall puts on the show for their third time and drops his curiosity for today.

 

**_To lou_ **

**** **_Z is trying to get me to come out with him and Li, please come with me._**

****

**_To haz_ **

**** **_But niall and I just started an office marathon, don’t know if I’m up for It._**

****

****

**_To lou_ **

**_If you come I will make sure you are up for it;)) babe_ **

****

Fuck, did Harry just joke with that? Louis tries to stop himself from blushing as he presses the pause button on the laptop again.

 

“Wait, what?” Niall asks with both of his hands in the air and an angry frown.

 

“We’re going out Ni. I’ll pay for half of your drinks if we leave in thirty” Louis answers, already heading towards the bathroom to brush his teeth and fix his hair. What he’s going to wear is another case.

 

“Can’t say no to free drinks” is all he can hear the blonde boy answer as he starts digging for something in his closet.

 

**_To haz_ **

**** **_we are ready in thirty. And Btw, it’s really hot when you call me babe_**

****

**_To lou_ **

**** **_babe_**

****

**************

 

“It takes every bone in my body to not kiss you right now” Harry whispers in Louis’ ear, making his cheeks turn to a slight pink color. This just makes the tall boy next to him smirk even more.

 

“Lou, you okay?” Niall suddenly interrupts, nudging him in the side with his shoulder. The three of them are cramped in the backseat of Harry’s car, as Zayn insisted he would drive. Still not trusting Harry’s ability to drive them.

 

“Me? Yeah, I’m fine, what about it?” Louis answers, directing his stare from Harrys skinny black jeans to the blonde boy to the other side of him.

 

“I don’t know, you seem a little distracted, that’s all.” He pauses, trying to find out what Louis is thinking, before he continues.

 

“It isn’t because of El?” Niall asks, making Harry suddenly cough loudly, trying to in fact hide his chuckle. This makes Liam turn his head around from the front seat and ask Harry the same question as Niall did Louis.

 

“Styles, you okay?” Harry just nods and waves his hand. “Forgot how to breath for a second there, all good” He exclaims with blushed cheeks. Liam gives him a confused look, but shrugs and turns his attention back to his boyfriend in the driving seat.

 

“No, no, no, not because of Eleanor” Louis breaks the silence, having to make sure that Niall doesn’t think he is that sad for it and just as the Irish one is about to further question him about it, he continues. “We’re friends you know, nothing to worry about”. He gives a reassuring smile and waits for Niall to shrug and pick up his phone to connect it to the aux cable. As soon as his friend is busy with finding a good song, he turns his head to Harry. Leaning in and whispering in his ear.

 

“You forgot how to breath eh?” Harry feels Louis voice sneak up to him and before he has the chance to react, a slight brush on his butt. This makes the boy cough one more time, not knowing what to do with himself. Louis starts laughing at that, hiding a big smirk behind it.

 

“You sure you’re okay back there?” It’s Zayn now that asks, still with his eyes on the road.

 

“Yeah, I’m just perfect” Harry answers over the music playing through the speaker. He leans back into Louis for the second time and makes sure that Niall is busy talking with the boys in front before he places a hand on Louis’ thigh. He strokes it dangerously near his area and squeezes, whispering in his ear as he does it. “More than perfect in fact.” This time it is Louis’ time to cough a moan away, making all the boys turn to him as he does it.

 

“What the hell is happening back there?” The three boys ask, almost simultaneously.

 

“Nothing” Both Harry and Louis answer nervously, trying to hold back a chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really loved writing this chapter btw, so so fun. I am done with the next chapter, when do you want it? Please answer in the comments and leave kudos<333


	9. blue and green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis goes clubbing with the rest of the group. Louis becomes really jealous seeing Harry knows one of the guys there pretty well and Harry has to make up for it on the dance floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont even know if this one is written very well, but I do like the plot in it and I hope you will to. Please leave kudos and comments if you do like it, thank you for reading!! It is so weird to actually write a fanfic haha.

Why Harry agreed to go out for the second time this weekend he doesn’t remember but having Louis here with him really does make it better. Liam and Zayn chose this brand new club for them to check out. Unfortunately, when they get there, the line is horrendously long.

“I’m not standing in that line” Louis says as soon as he sees it, already turning back to the car. Not in the mood for waiting for an hour to get drunk with his friends. It is Harry who grabs his arm and turns him around.

“Wait, I think I know the doorman, give me one minute.” He says with pleading eyes. Louis then rolls his eyes as an answer and Harry lets go of him to walk ahead of the line, excusing himself as he sees the ugly looks from people in the line.

Louis doesn’t hear their conversation but can tell that Harry doesn’t know him as a platonic friend at all. The way the young, tall and quite handsome doorman smile as Harry approaches him, instantly tells Louis that this man is _really_ happy to see Harry. The kind boy that he is, Harry smiles back, giving him a small hug as a hello. The doorman’s hand lingers on Harrys shoulder as he asks what he wants. Harry then points in Louis’ direction and the stranger waves them over in a heartbeat.

Louis, now in a much worse mood than before, reluctantly follows the other guys to the entrance.

“Friends of Harrys’ are friends of mine, enjoy yourselves” The guy says as they reach him. All of them except Louis offers their gratitude before they head inside. Louis turns his head once more at the stranger by the door, who is now giving another hug to Harry. His Harry. And it makes his first stop as they are inside, the bar, ordering one of the strongest drinks.

The drink he gets is blue and looks quite innocent at first. But at the first taste, he realizes that looks aren’t everything. Despite the burn in his throat, the taste is good, so he keeps having small sips at it. Making no move to return the smile from a girl a couple stools away.

“Didn’t think you wanted to get drunk tonight?” Harry surprises him, taking a seat at the bar stool beside him. Without looking up, Louis answers him, stirring his drink.

“Me either” He says, trying little to hide his jealousy.

“What’s up Lou? You were happy in the car, has something happened?” Harry asks with a worried voice, placing his hand carefully on Louis’ back.

“Nothing is wrong Harry, I’m just fine. And you are just fine. And that doorman is just fine” He lets that last sentence slip out of his mouth before he can stop it. Causing Harry to understand what’s wrong. He takes his hand and places it under Louis’ chin, tilting it up to meet his eyes.

“Are you really jealous of that guy?” He chuckles, nodding his head towards the entrance.

“I’m not jealous. It just seemed that he really liked you, and you didn’t exactly reject him, that’s all” Louis says with a childish pout, taking a sip of the beverage in his glass.

“Yeah, he is into me.” Harry just says, ordering the same drink as Louis from the bartender without words. But getting a green one instead. He doesn’t try to change his drink though. Louis however is staring at him with a surprising look, shocked over the honesty in his words.

“We hooked up at a party a couple of weeks ago and he hasn’t stopped texting me.” Harry continues, taking a sip of his drink.

“That is strong” He says, scrunching his face at the distaste of it. Louis still has a half open mouth at his words.

“What? He has a thing for me. I don’t have a thing for him.” Harry then reassures. “I never had actually” He finishes, looking down on his drink again.

“Why did you hook up with him then?” Louis asks, having to raise his voice as the music is turned up even more.

“Well, the one I really wanted was taken.” Harry then says, looking him straight in those green eyes, shifting his body so it is facing Louis instead of the bar.

“You liked me a couple of weeks ago?”

“I liked you from the morning in the bathroom Lou” He shouts with a big smile causing Louis to take a quick look around for any of their friends. He doesn’t see any of them, so he turns around again, facing Harry. He then places a firm kiss on his lips, his hands on those soft cheeks of his.

Pulling out of the kiss, not letting it get to heated, Harry stands up. Stretching his hand out to the boy sitting in front of him.

“Wanna dance?” He asks, wiggling his eyebrows and giving a cheeky wink. Louis gladly stands up, taking the hand and letting himself be led to the big dancefloor.

The club is big for being in Manchester, but it is crammed. For Louis, it feels like his high school prom. Way too many people on a way to small area. All jumping up and down and dancing. Harry drags him to the middle of the floor, creating a space for just them. And despite Louis not really being drunk enough to dance in front of so many people. Something about Harry in an almost see through black shimmery shirt makes him start moving as soon as Harry does.

They dance to song after song. Taking in the atmosphere of the people around them. They dance with each other and they dance with strangers, occasionally grabbing a drink from the bar. The DJ is mostly playing top list songs, but when Call your girlfriend by Robyn suddenly comes through the speakers, the two boys grin at each other. Remembering the last time they danced. Harry takes his arm and places it on Louis’ hip. Pulling him in.

“What if the guys see us?” Louis asks, hesitating to come closer. Harry just gives him a big grin again.

“I don’t care, do you?” He shouts back, raising his eyebrows in question. Louis only thinks about it for a second. Despite his last relationship ended two days ago, he can’t stop himself of wanting Harry. Even if this isn’t a new relationship. Yet.

Instead of answering in words, he lets his actions answer. He shakes his head as he places his hand on the back of Harrys neck. He mimes a ‘fuck no’ with his mouth and pulls the tall boy in for a deep and meaningful kiss. Harry wastes no time and closes his arms around his body. Making them even closer, as if that is actually possible. The kiss is sloppy and hastily, but despite the load music and the amount of people, Louis feels like there is only him and Harry in the club. As cheesy at that sound.

Their bodies moving with the music, slowly swaying from side to side. Not letting their lips come apart. Unfortunately, the moment is interrupted by three boys currently staring at them. Eyes wide open.

“What the FUCK?!” The three boys shout in unison. All equally shocked.

“Hey boys” Harry then says with a big smile. Slightly pulling away from Louis’ embrace and turning towards their friends.

“The bar?” He continues, taking Louis’ slight stiff hand and leading them all to a booth at the back of the club and sitting down. Zayn, Liam and Niall all follow, their eyes still slightly shocked. It is Zayn that first open his mouth to ask.

“When, how, why, when, when?” Is all he can ask, pointing at Louis, who now has Harrys’ long arm around him. He directs the question to his roommate though. Whom looks comfortably calm where he sits. A smirk on his face.

“Short story, we made out Friday night and this morning on the dryer. And we both really like making out, so we did It now too” He says, locking his eyes with the boy in his arms before giving him quick kiss on his forehead.

“So..., ehm, you a thing now or?” Niall eventually asks as he finally had come back from the shock of his two friends making out on the dancefloor. It’s now that the two boys both stiffen a little. Not really knowing what to answer to a question they haven’t got the answer to. The till now silent Louis, opens his mouth to answer but stop, thinking of what to say again. He eventually opens it again.

“Ehm, I guess, we’re keeping it light and breezy yeah?” He half answers and half ask the curly boy above him, whom just nods slightly while shrugging at the same time. Tightening his grip around the other boy.

“You wanna get some air?” Harry asks after a moment of silence. Him wanting to talk to Louis alone and the other boys still taking in the information they just received.

“Would love some” Louis says, beaming at Harry and taking his hand as they exit the booth. Leaving their friends once again. When they get to the exit, the doorman gives Louis a really shady look when he notices their intertwined hands. This just makes Harry pull him tighter and nodding as a goodbye to his previous flirt.

The outside air is fresh, but with a hint of exhaust from the cars driving by. Still it feels good to be able to take a breath without smelling alcohol or someone’s else’s sweat. They walk for a bit. In total silence. Letting all the other nighttime sounds fill the air instead of their voices. It is Louis who first open his mouth.

“So, we should probably tal” He starts shyly, but is interrupted by Harry. Whom has now stopped in his steps to have his body turned towards Louis.

“Yeah I know we should talk and all. But is it wrong if I just want to wait a little bit to do just that? This relationship, or thing, or fling I don’t know, is so new and so exciting. But we did start it quite suddenly and I think maybe we should just do what we have done this weekend for a bit, see if it works, before we start defining it?” He finishes, slightly out of breath. He had looked Louis straight in his eyes while saying it, but now his eyes wander to the street instead. Not knowing what to expect as an answer.

He sees a couple of friends holding on to each other for balance. An older couple holding hands while bickering. A cat, probably trying to find a mouse or something in one of the allies. He has time to notice all these small little things before he feels Louis’ hands cup his face. Forcing him to look at him.

He is afraid of what to come next but is instantly relieved at Louis’ words when he hears them.

“I totally agree” He says with a small smile.

“You do?” Harry almost whispers in a slight shock.

“I do.” He confirms, placing his hands from Harry’s face to his arms. “I mean, I really like you. And I really like kissing and touching you. But we did dive into this thing quite fast and I’m afraid if we put a label on it, it will be too much pressure. Like, I need you in my life and I want to do this slow and in the right way. You understand?” He finishes, stroking Harrys arms up and down soothingly.

“Yeah, I do” Harry says before pulling him into a kiss. Much softer than how they have done it before. With Harrys arms consuming Louis in his embrace, they stay in the same spot for what feels like hours. Holding each other and placing soft kisses on each other.

Suddenly Louis pulls away and drags the other boy into the closest ally, as bad as that sounds. He pushes him against the brick wall and kisses him again. More fiercely this time, pulling at his hair and his leg between Harry’s.   


Harry takes the hint and turns them around, him pressing against Louis instead, making him moan. He is hard and Louis’ jeans tightening shows that he is too. He starts grinding up against him, the friction causing yet another moan from him.

The kisses are sloppy, not always mouth on mouth. Their tongues meet and deepens it even more, now causing Harry to let out a small moan from his mouth.

“Ahh, Lou, babe” He moans, moving his mouth to Louis’ neck, placing kisses and soft bites on it. Probably leaving a mark for tomorrow.

“We have to stop, or else we will be arrested for publicly indecency” Harry eventually says, smirking up against his mouth and having to use every bone in his body to push himself away.

“Fuck, you’re right” Louis says, letting go of the hem of Harry’s shirt. When he finally can breathe normally again, he tip toes to place a soft kiss on Harrys’ cheek.

“You want to get back inside?” Louis asks taking Harrys’ hand in his as the coldness of the air hits his body again. Having Harry embracing him really did keep him warm.

“No, not really” Harry answers, stopping in his steps.

“Where do wanna go then” Louis asks again, turning to look him in the eyes.

“I really wanna go back to one of our rooms, but we did decide to take it slow. And since none of us have showed any bit of self-control in publicplaces” He says, shifting his eyes to Louis crotch and making him chuckle. “Maybe we could go somewhere else, cool off a bit?” He continues, trying to hold back his laughter.

“Where can we go” Louis asks, taking a quick look at his watch. “At one in the night?” He finishes.

“I know a place” Harry smirks as he starts walking to the bus stop and Louis curiously but happily following him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How long do you guys want this? Please comment what you think, would help me so much! Thank you for reading and leaving kudos, much appreciated<333


	10. Treat people with kindness and stuff like that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry takes louis to a quite private place and a storm keeps them there longer than intended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy, really hope you like this one. Theres not really much action, but I did love writing this one.

The bus they end up taking is almost empty. Apart from the bus driver and themselves there are only two other people sitting in a two-seater. From the looks of it, they are a couple. The girl clinging to the guy, almost a sleep and him resting his head on hers. He looks at her with a soft smile. Careful to not wake her up from her half sleep. Occasionally he strokes her long blonde hair softly as to make sure she is comfortable. Such a small gesture, but Louis can’t stop himself from smiling at that action. It is always small gestures like that really shows that they care about you, at least that is what Louis has always believed. He used to do them to Eleanor all the time in the start of their relationship.

Louis and Harry take another two-seater a couple of roads behind them. Louis still watching them with a smile. They sling their bodies on the seats, their hands entangled in each other. Both carrying a stupid smile on their faces.

“What are you looking at?” Harry says as the bus starts driving. Louis breaks his stare from the other couple and looks up to find a pair of curious blue eyes. “nothing special”

Louis answers. Not bothering to explain why he finds this boy and girl so endearing. The boy beside him shrugs at the answer, not caring to much at this moment. Instead of further explain, he places his head in Harrys’ neck, looking up using only his eyes. Harry then places his hand on his thigh. Not in a sexual way though, even when he starts making circles with his thumb. It is in a reassuring way and soothes Louis even more. It is a small gesture.

“Where are we going?” He asks, despite of not expecting an answer.

“To the stars” Harry smiles, pulling Louis even tighter. Whom grins at the answer. Knowing that Harry has watched and can quote Titanic is another thing to put on his list about how he is amazing. Louis closes his eyes, taking the smells around him in. Harry has a vanilla like smell to him, but not too sweet. He takes a deep breath and another smell that he can’t decipher comes through.

“What’s that smell?” He asks with a low voice, still with his eyes closed.

“Probably my perfume, vanilla and tobacco. You don’t like it?” He asks, looking down at the half-asleep boy on his shoulders. Noticing for the first time how long lashes Louis actually have.

“I love it” Is all Louis says before placing a kiss on his shoulder and smiling to himself.

 ************

After sitting on the bus for half an hour, feeling the soft rain that has started on his arms is refreshing. Harry had woken the almost asleep Louis at the last stop and thanked the driver for the ride before exiting the vehicle. Of course, Harry is a person to thank the driver, Louis thinks. How could he not be, when he in fact is the nicest person he has ever met.

“Are you sure there is a bus that goes back home again later?” Louis asks suspiciously as he finds their location quite deserted.

“I travel here all the time when I need to get away from the big city and all the cars. I promise that you won’t have to sleep in the forest tonight”

Harry answers, taking his hand in his again and dragging him with him. They walk in silence, letting the rain fill the air instead of their voices. Harry leads him down a small, quite muddy path and Louis finds himself happy that he chose his old vans, as his new whit ones would have gotten ruined. Not that he really would care, but he is a student and one who needs wearable shoes at times.

They are surrounded by a forest, the only light coming from the moon above the high trees. Luckily, the moonlight is just enough for him to see where he walks and he follows Harrys steps behind him, the path not being wide enough for two people.

After maybe five minutes of silently letting himself be dragged through maybe the most idyllic forest path of his life, the landscape suddenly opens. In front of them is a small lake surrounded by more forest, creating a circle around the water. Louis stops in his steps, making Harry turn around. With the moon shining down on the water and now that the rain has stopped, he feels like he is in a movie.

On their left there is an old red boathouse. From where they stand, it doesn’t look like it can be used, but it does look equally idyllic as the scenery in front of it. The red paint has flickered and when lit up by the moonshine, it shows that it hasn’t been painted in a while.

“What is it?” Harry eventually asks with a small smile as he watches Louis’ eyes wander through the lake with such admiration in his eyes that you would think his favorite artist was in front of him.

“What is it?” Louis repeats still lost of words to describe the place he is in. “It looks like a fucking movie Styles; how did you find this place? From twilight or some shit like that?” His mouth half open causes Harry to laugh out load. Having to let go of Louis’ hand to cover his mouth.

“No, like, I really mean it. How the fuck did you find this place?” He asks, more seriously this time. He takes a few more steps, taking a good look around. Just at the edge of the water, you can see some ice starting to form. The winter really is coming and despite of Louis wearing way too little clothes, he doesn’t have a cold bone in his body right now. Maybe he is too stunned by the scenery around him.  


“It was in the beginning of this year. I don’t really know how or why, but I drove for a while, trying to clear my mind or something. And it started to rain, and it hadn’t rained all summer you know. So, I went out of the car, wanting to feel it and stumbled upon that path back there, and yeah. Now I just come here to think through stuff when my brain takes over. When it can’t focus on anything and needs a break”

The boy shrugs, turning around to take in the place he has sat for so many nights, thinking about the person he has brought here and other things. Harry feels himself tearing up a bit, just a bit. He doesn’t really know why he is though. There is no reason for him to be sad. Maybe it’s because this is one of the few times he really has opened up to someone else than his longtime friends.

Despite it only raining a couple of minutes ago, the skies have cleared up now. There’s not a gust in the air and the water is completely silent. Not being bothered by anything that happens afar from the trees surrounding it. Harry has turned his back from Louis now. Not necessarily trying to hide his tears, but to pull himself together a bit. Suddenly he feels a small hand on his shoulder. He looks around to find Louis standing behind him with a thankful look on his face.

“Thank you for bringing me here” Is all he says, and he doesn’t need to hold a speech of how much it means for him to be let into Harry’s life. His eyes say it all. Another tear falls down his cheek and that’s when Louis carefully uses his fingers to wipe it away and pull Harry in a tight hug.

They stay like that for what feels like minutes, hours even. In a tight embrace, letting the sound of their breath blend in with the different forest sounds. Despite of Harry’s hope, it starts to rain again. Suddenly too. The heavy rain takes no time to soak the two boys and when the thunder starts they break from the embrace.

“Is there anywhere with a roof? Except for the trees, as the lighten could kill us?” Louis asks with a chuckle. Harry answers by taking his hand in his and dragging him towards the boathouse. Which makes Louis stop in his steps, unsure of the safety of it.

“You sure that it is safe under there? It does look quite torn down” He asks doubtingly, looking around for another roof.

Harry just laughs at that, showing one of those dimples that Louis has grown to love. “Yeah, I’m sure” He answers with a thick accent.

 **********

 

Harry had been right. The boathouse is probably the safest place to be under the small storm they have come upon. Louis was shocked when he saw the inside of the old building. Harry really has been here before as he has brought some blankets and books. It was at first pit dark when they came in, but before Louis could make a comment on it, Harry had found some candles and lit them up.

“Did you plan on taking me here and seducing me or something?” Louis says, slightly wiggling his eyebrows. Harry gives a slight laugh at that and continues to find some pillows for them to sit with.

“I’m not trying to seduce you, but I do think we should take some clothes off to dry? Or else we will get a cold or something. Just like the t-shirt, ehm, I don’t know, for our own good.” He says, suddenly dropping the confidence he has had since Louis got to know him.

“You asking me to undress?” He again asks teasingly, holding down a huge smile.

“Not in that way.” Harry answers as he starts unbuttoning his black loose shirt. “Yet” He dares to say with a small smile as he sits down on the blankets, pulling out his phone, not sure if Louis heard the last word. He takes off his shoes and socks and puts a blanket over to warm up. He quickly checks his phone for any messages, but mostly to avoid staring at Louis while he’s undressing.

**_To harry_ **

**_Where are you? Thought you were going back home?_ **

**_To zayn_ **

**_Ehm, we’re like kind of stuck in a boathouse till the storm is over. Couldn’t go back there without doing something we would regret later. Will text you when we’re on the bus._ **

Harry doesn’t bother to wait for a reply and puts his phone down. He feels warmth when Louis climbs under the blanket with him. Him shirtless to. He can’t stop himself from complimenting the boy again.

“Fuck, you are so beautiful Lou” He says as he did in the laundry room, but without the sexual tension that the words had last time. He sees the blue-eyed boy blush at the comment, smiling at the wooden floor.

“Thanks” Is all he manages to get out before being too embarrassed to look Harry in the eyes again. Instead he lets his glance wander to his chest. His tattoos.

“Can I see your tattoos?” He finds himself asking, really wanting to get a better look of the art on the boys’ body. To show that he’s okay with it, Harry leans down on his elbows, letting all of his upper body be exposed to the soft light of the candles.

Louis starts at the top. “There’s so many” He whispers as he settles his eyes on the two numbers by his shoulder blades. “Parents?” Asks, earning a small nod from the boy below him.

“Can I touch?” He asks again, raising his eyebrows in question. Harry nods again, a small smile on his lips.

Louis lets his fingers grace his skin, as softly as possible. He feels Harry shiver from the contact, probably from how fucking cold his hands are, and looks up at him for consent to keep going. Another nod. The next tattoo he finds is **_‘17BLACK’_** in big capital letters. He looks up at Harry in question.

“I don’t even know.” He chuckles before he continues. “Most of my tattoos are there because I like the design. I don’t believe that every tattoo has to have a deep meaning you know?” Louis hums in agreement, thinking of his stickman tattoo and smiling to himself.

“These too, or?” He asks as he lets his hand touch one of the two swallows on his chest, his fingers following the contour of it.

“No not really. They kind of symbolize me wanting to travel and feel free you know?” He answers, looking down at the boy whom is currently gazing at his chest. “It’s stupid I know” He continues before Louis cuts him off.

“No, I mean, I get it” Louis whispers, letting his eyes meet Harrys’ for a second before taking in the big butterfly on his torso. It is so beautiful he thinks and fits so perfectly where it is placed between the swallows. His fingers trace it as before, smiling at the detail put into it.

“You have four nipples” Louis comments as he sees two darker spots on each side of the butterfly. He looks up again, giving the boy a small smile.

“Yeah, yeah I do” He answers with a small shrug. Expecting a comment about it. There isn’t.

Harry then moves his hand to brush Louis’ hair out of his eyes, supporting his body on one elbow. Thankful for him not making fun of the nipple thing. Their eyes meet again, none of them saying anything.

Suddenly another big thunder comes, and Louis jumps at it. Making Harry laugh out loud, having to cover his mouth. Louis quickly gives him a mad stare, but instead of a snarky comment, he moves his hand to remove Harry’s.

“I don’t know why you do that” He says, his hand over Harrys’ and placing them on the woolen blanket. A firm grip around his hand.

“Do what?” Harry manages to utter out after he’s finished laughing.

“Cover your mouth when you laugh, you always do it.” Louis answers, looking the curly headed boy straight in the eyes. Not caring if its awkward. Harry just shrugs at that.

“You don’t wanna study the rest of my chest, quite liked having you touching me” He teases, trying to change the subject. He does know that he covers his mouth, he does it on purpose. There were always people who told him to do that when he laughed out, saying it was too loud. Louis telling him not to do it is a first and he’s really bad on taking compliments, so changing the conversation it is.

“I saw what you did there, but I won’t waste an opportunity like this.” Louis teases back, removing his gaze from Harrys’ green eyes to the last big tattoo on his upper body. Placed dangerously near the hem of his pants.

With the newfound confidence he’s got since he got to know Harry he places his hand back on his skin. Admiring the two ferns on his hip. Taking good time to trace them with the lightest touch he can bear to do.

“I don’t know how I know this, but did you know that ferns symbolize several things?” He asks, removing his hand and lying down on his back.

“What do they symbolize?” Harry asks in curiosity, positioning himself so that he lies on his side, his curls almost brushing Louis’ chest.

“Well one of the things is sincerity towards each other” Louis continues, taking one of Harry’s curls and twirling it around his finger. “Treat people with kindness and stuff like that”

“And the other?” Harry asks, leaning a little closer, still not letting their bodies meet though.

“A bond of love” Louis says, immediately regretting the decision to say it. Closing his eyes like he can disappear if he does it.

“Really? heh” Harry then says, not really asking or waiting for a reply. Instead he bends down to place a soft kiss to Louis’ cheek and lays down on his back.

They lay like that for a while, not saying a word. And at some point, Harry is afraid the other boy has fallen asleep before he feels a weight come on his chest. He opens his eyes to find Louis nuzzling up to him.

“Really” is all he whispers before returning his kiss with one of his own. Right on top of the butterfly tattoo. Harry takes that as a hint to pull his arm around the boy, letting him rest his head on his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know if you guys like this kind of writing, but I do hope you do. Please comment if you like it, really helps me keep motivated to write more of this shit. Thank you so much for reading and leaving kudos<333


	11. a boathouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis wakes up, both shirtless, in a big old boathouse and Niall has a lot of questions about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry to the few people reading this shit for not posting in a while. Just been really busy with school this week. Here is just a short sweet chapter for you guys, hope you like it!

The next morning, Harry wakes up from a loud ringing sound. It’s his phone, but Harry can’t get himself to get it just yet. Instead he slowly opens his eyes to take in the place he just slept in. The light from the big, tired windows is unnecessary bright and he has to squint before getting used to it. After a couple seconds, a movement on his chest makes him look down. His chest is bare and on top of it, there is an ash brown haired boy, slowly breathing. His eyelashes fluttering with every breath. Harry smiles, remembering the night before. How they had talked all night. Him for the first time in a long time, opening up to someone. He has only known this boy for a couple of months, but fuck, he feels he has known him his whole life.

 

Looking down at the soft expression in his face. His mouth in a soft smile, Harry finds himself wondering what he is dreaming of. If in the small chance it could be about him. That would be nice. Interrupting his beautiful, beautiful thoughts, the ringing sound from earlier comes back. He carefully picks his phone up from the wooden floor beside him.

 

“Yeah it’s Harry?”

 

“Harry, where the fuck are you?” he hears Liam asking in a worried voice. “Zayn said you were supposed to take a bus back home?” he continues, letting his worry show in a sharp breath.

 

“Ehm, we kind of fell asleep in the boathouse.” Harry whispers, trying his very best not to wake Louis up.

 

“In the boathouse? What the hell?” The boy on the other line asks in a confused voice.  Harry nods at the question, fully aware that Liam can’t see him.

 

“You have already missed English you know? We called in sick for you both though, but still.” Liam keeps explaining, not understanding why two of his friends ended up sleeping in an old boathouse on the night of a storm. Harry quickly glances at the clock on his phone, jerking up as he realizes the clock is already eleven.

 

“Hmmmm?” A long moan comes from Louis, slowly opening his eyes at the sudden movement from underneath him.

 

“Oh, no sorry. Tried not to wake you” A dark, apologetic voice speaks. Clearly not meaning to move so sudden. He looks up to find Harrys’ eyes on him, a small chuckle hidden behind his mouth.

 

“It’s okay” Louis answers, his eyes still half open and his voice as raspy as it can get. He then fully closes his eyes again to take a deep breath. Getting the smell of tobacco and vanilla mixed with Harry’s natural scent in return.

 

“You’re cute when you sleep” Harry then comments, moving his hand to brush Louis’ hair softly. Which gains him a big grin from the boy. Trying to cover it by pushing his face into the toned body of the other boy.

 

“Harry? You there?”

 

“Yeah sorry, we will take the next bus.” Harry quickly replies before hanging up the phone, putting it a little too harshly on the hard floor. Shifting his attention back to Louis again.

 

“We missed English” He says, not doing anything to move away just yet. Slowly leaning down on his elbows.

 

“Wait what?” Louis then asks, now with fully opened eyes. Using one of his arms to push himself up from Harry’s chest and sit up a little bit straighter.

 

“It’s eleven” Harry easily answers, not being too worried since his next class is after lunch.   


“Well, good its Monday, I don’t have any classes until three.” Louis says after going through his schedule in his head.

 

“yeah I know”

 

“I checked the bus, the next one leaves in thirty, so we have to start moving in fifteen minutes?” Harry continues, half asking half suggesting, still not looking away from those ocean blue eyes that Louis has.

 

The boy just nods at that answer, sitting up a little better and moving his hands over his head to stretch them. Feeling the air bubbles in his back crack at the movement. Maybe half sleeping on a wooden floor and half on another boys’ chest isn’t the best thing for his back. He yawns loudly, closing his eyes knowingly that Harry is currently staring at his outstretched bare torso. He smiles to himself with closed eyes.

 

“I know you are watching, you creep” He says, opening his eyes to confirm his theory. Expecting a couple of red cheeks, but instead of finding him blushing, as Harry usually does in these situations. He finds the boy staring at him with the same look he had last night. With lust.

 

“I really don’t know how we managed to not go back to the dorms last night” He says in a straight voice, his glance shifting from Louis’ biceps to his lips. He bites his lip slowly, not even intentionally. Louis then decides to move his body again. Slinging one of his knees over Harry so that he is straddling him. He puts his hands on either side of Harry’s neck and starts playing with his hair.

 

“Me neither” He says before pulling the curly haired boy in for a soft kiss. Instantly getting it in return. Harry smiles into the kiss, pulling the boy as closely as possible. Wrapping his arms around him and gaining permission to slip his tongue in. Deepening the kiss. They stay like that for a while, Louis on top of Harry, kissing like it’s their first time again.

 

At some point, Harry starts peppering Louis’ bare torso with small kisses, up and down his neck. Louis is gladly on the receiving side and starts grinding on him, making the boy moan into his mouth. It is all Louis has ever wanted since he first laid his eyes on Harry at that first party. Harry beneath him, smiling to him, holding him, kissing him.

 

“We won’t be able to stop soon” Harry eventually mumbles into Louis’ mouth, not really parting their lips. Harry unwillingly places his hands under his thighs and lifts him off of him. Trying his best to part their lips as he does it. The transaction not going as soothingly as he hoped it will, Louis loses balance and falls to the hard, wooden floor. Dragging Harry with him and ending up underneath him.

 

“You on top of me doesn’t really help. Especially when were just in pants and me being incredibly hard right now.” Louis chuckles as the weight of Harry hits him. Harry returns his comment by using his arms to pull himself off the boy. Hovering over him.

 

“You don’t think I’m hard too?” Harry chuckles back, smiling down at the boy with dimples that could last for days.

 

“Oh, I know you’re hard, kind of impossible to not feel it” Louis then answers, raising his arm to push one of the curls from Harry’s face back again. Despite of his hair being quite a lot shorter than a couple of weeks ago, there is still some of those perfect curls who help sculpt Harry’s face perfectly.

 

“I would definitely ask you to check it again” Harry says teasingly, biting his lip. On purpose this time, Louis is sure. And fuck, Harry saying that sentence with his raspy morning voice, is really, really hot. Just as Louis reaches his hand from the brown curl to aim it a little lower, Harry pushes himself completely of the ground. “But..., we do have a bus to catch” He says with a cheeky laugh. Completely knowing what he is doing to the poor little boy under him.

 

“You fucking asshole” Louis chuckles as he takes Harry’s hand and let himself be pulled up him to.

 

 ***********

 

‘So, what happened next? You just fell asleep on the floor, shirtless? Nothing more?” Niall asks, still very confused at the whole situation. They’re in the library, sitting by one of the cubicles. Louis trying to study and Niall trying to get answers from him. Besides from them, the only people in the big library is the librarian and another group of friends at a table farther away.

 

For Louis’ taste, the library is way to modern. With big windows and uncomfortable couches, he feels it is like an art exhibit instead of a library. While Louis never really went to the library back in Doncaster, he did know how they are supposed to look. Old and dusty books stacked on shelves row for row. There are no dusty books in this one, probably not even a book that has been here for more than twenty years. Just top modern text books, a couple of fiction and a lot of technical shit to help you study with a computer and not paper.

 

“Nothing more” Louis exhales, stretching before concentrating on the text in front of him. Writing on a case study isn’t exactly easy with a blonde twat of a friend that has been nagging him for the past hour.

 

“You sure?”

 

“Yeah I’m sure you twat” Louis answers with a chuckle, turning around to smack his friend on the head. Niall lets out a fake ‘ow’ and rises from the floor to sit on the chair next to Louis.

 

“You didn’t do anything more? You didn’t want to?” Niall keeps asking, really starting to irritate Louis. He looks around, making sure no people were around them. Not really sure why.

 

“If I tell you, will you please put a sock in it and let me study?” Louis asks, turning back to the Irish boy beside him. Watching him nod eagerly back.

 

“Of course, I fucking wanted, I have never been that turned on in my life. But were only been a” Louis stops himself before saying the word, trying to rephrase it. “Were only been making out and kissing and stuff like that for a couple of days. Like yeah, we did like each other before that, but it’s not the same you know?” Louis finishes, feeling weird as he just opened up about his sex life, or nonexistent at the moment, in the school library.

 

“Yeah, I get it mate. Just make sure to be ready before? From what Liam has shared, it’s quite different when done with a man and not a girl you know.” Niall says, barely getting it out through his laughter. He scrunches his eyes and moves his hand over his mouth to not disturb the rest of the people in the room.

 

“Bloody twat” Louis answers, giving the boy another whack in the head. Laughing while he does it. “Now get lost and let me study”

 

“Okay, okay” Niall answers, putting his hands in the air as he is surrendering. He quickly closes the book he apparently was ‘reading’ and walks out of the room. Giving Louis a cheeky wink before closing the door behind him and leaving him alone to his law studies.

 

Louis lets out a big sigh as he again turns his head to study. This time actually getting some of the material in. He won’t let himself get distracted by everything else now. This plan immediately fails as a buzz comes from his phone. And as shifts his eyes to shut the phone of, he sees the name Haz in his notifications and can’t stop himself from opening it.

 

**_To lou_ **

****

**_It feels like ages since I’ve seen you._ **

 

Louis quickly smiles before typing a text back.

****

**_To haz_ **

****

**_I literally kissed you goodbye four hours ago you idiot_ **

****

**_To lou_ **

****

**_yeah I know, ages right?_ **

 

As much as Louis wants to convince himself that he doesn’t miss Harry too, he really, really does. There is just something about this boy that makes him all fuzzy and warm inside, and he can’t really explain why. And being away from him, even just a couple of hours, is so, so hard. Another text from Harry interrupts his mind.

 

**_To lou_ **

****

**_I need to see you tonight_ **

****

****

**_To haz_ **

****

**_I need to study_ **

****

**_To lou_ **

****

**_:(_ **

****

Fuck it, Louis thinks, typing another message.

****

**_To haz_ **

****

**_Our place at nine?_ **

****

****

**_To lou_ **

****

**_:) <333_ **

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, so sorry for not posting! Planning for something dramatic/angsty to happen soon, but not sure when or how? Any suggestions? please comment and leave kudos if you did like it though<33


	12. needing someone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis misses Harry, but has to study. Harry has newfound inspiration and starts writing on an new song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for waiting so long before publishing, think i will have to start publish once or maybe twice a week. Well either way, here is a cute chapter with some real fluff. Hope you like it<33

****

****

As planned, Louis finds Harry leaning into the well-known brick wall under the roof. Tucked in a big old jean jacket in addition to a scarf wrapped around his neck. He looks unimaginable cute with his curls starting to grow in all kind of places and his hands tucked in the arms of his jacket.

 

“How are you not freezing to death babe?” Is the first thing that Harry says when he notices Louis walking to him. Louis smiles at the nickname, really starting to grow into it, but instead of replying in words he walks to the boy. He cuffs both of his cheeks in his hands and plants a deep kiss on his mouth. A little surprised of himself actually.

 

“How can I freeze when I’m with the hottest guy on the earth?” Louis finds himself asking after parting their lips and Harry starts laughing at the cheesiness of the comment.

 

“You Louis Tomlinson, are one heck of a cheesy guy” Harry eventually manages to get out after finishing to laugh.

 

“You don’t like me when I’m cheesy?”

 

“I love it when you’re cheesy” Harry answers, placing a firm kiss on his lips, smiling into it. Louis finds himself blushing at that, happy that Harry can’t see it. He doesn’t really know why he’s blushing though. It’s not like Harry said that he loved him. However, he did use the word in the context of Louis, and he can’t stop himself from feeling all the butterflies in his stomach start turning. He has always been a real sap when it comes to romance, but instead of overthinking it even more, Louis just decides to deepen the kiss.

 

Moving his hands from Harry’s face to his curls, lightly scratching it. Harry quickly moans into the kiss, pushing his tongue to meet Louis’, hastily moving around it. The kiss is passionate and full of lust. It’s a lust for each other that neither of them has ever experienced before. Harry does as he did outside of the club and turns them around. Him pressing against Louis instead. Covering him with his body and pushing Louis’ back against the hard brick wall. Not the most comfortable position, Louis must admit, but he really, really doesn’t care when Harry’s hands move to cup his butt.

 

“And I really love when you touch me Styles” Louis almost grunts out when Harry’s working on making a mark on his neck. “I really fucking like it” he continues, using his hands to lift Harry’s head up again. Reconnecting their lips.

 

“Yeah?” Harry says into his mouth and squeezing his butt a little. Gaining a moan from Louis as a response. “What about when I do this?”

 

“Of fucking course, I like it” Louis chuckles as he attacks Harry’s neck with kisses, smiling into every one of them.

 

“And if I do this?” Harry smirks, looking Louis straight in the eyes.

 

Louis suddenly feels his legs lift off the ground. Fuck, Harry is actually carrying him. His big hands cup Louis’ bum and presses him even more into the brick wall behind them. He lets Harry carry all of his weight, peppering him with hastily kisses.

 

“Fuck!” is all he manages to get out before Harry causes yet another moan from him by pressing their bodies even closer, causing some friction between them.

 

“Can we go to a room?” Harry suddenly asks, and Louis freezes for a couple of seconds. Harry notices.

 

“Can we maybe wait a bit? I am sorry, but I’m not quite sure if I’m ready yet, even as horny as I am.” Louis asks gently, burying his head in Harry’s neck, refusing to meet his eyes. Of some reason, Louis expects Harry to get frustrated or angry. He is very, very wrong.

 

“Of course, of course baby. Just kissing you is better than most things.” He answers softly, placing a soft kiss on Louis’ neck and just kind of holding him there. How long they stay like that, neither of them really knows, but Harrys arms get tired at some point and they both sink down against the wall. They sit in complete silence before Louis eventually speaks up.

 

“I know that you have had sex before, with another guy and stuff like that. But like” He stops, taking a pause before continuing. “But I have never done it with a guy and yeah, you know, ehm”

 

“I totally get it Lou, no need to explain. I will wait as long as you want okay?” Harry interrupts and uses his soft hands to cup Louis’ face to make him look into his eyes. The boy just nods softly, a small, thankful smile on his lips. Harry gives him a reassuring smile back before kissing him on his temple and throwing his arm around Louis.

 

Harry feels Louis shiver from the cold and immediately pulls off his own jacket to drape over his shoulder and pull him in.

 

“I said that you would freeze you prick.”

 

“yeah you did” Louis answers, nuzzling into the boys’ chest and chuckling into it. “Better get used to me being a stubborn dick if you want me around”

 

“yeah, I guess I will”

 

**********

 

“What are you doing for your birthday?” Liam asks as the two of them make their way back to their room. They just had their last lecture in Law before the exam in two days. Only making a quick turn to their rooms before heading to the library for the next days, practically living there.

 

“I don’t know really. It’s no point for me to go home before twenty fifth since my family is gone so I guess I’ll just hang here till that. As sad as that sounds” Louis answers, not having thought about it too much. He would really love to spend it with his family, but they went a spontaneous trip to Italy for some weird reason, so he was all alone on his birthday.

 

“That is sad indeed, but we have to go out to a pub and celebrate it with just us guys before we leave yeah? Zayn and I don’t leave until the twenty second, so we have to gather the boys”

 

“Yeah, that does sound nice I guess.” Louis says, mostly to himself. To change the subject from his sad birthday to something happier he asks Liam about Zayn joining him over Christmas.

 

“I am so excited for him to meet the family, like I really, really am” Liam answers, beaming while talking about his boyfriend. They really are a great couple, Zayn being the quite careless in the relationship and Liam being the very responsible.

 

“So, is it getting any serious then?” Louis asks as they reach his room, unlocks it and leaves it open to keep talking to Liam, only having to pick up a few books and some other stuff.

 

“I guess so, we have been together for a couple of months now, so I felt it was good to ask him you know?” Louis nods at the answer, bending down to pick up a certain camel colored sweater to wear over his white t-shirt. “You and Harry then? None of us guys really get what you are” Liam continues, followed by a confused laugh.

 

“Me and Harry? Well, you see, I, don’t really know. We’re just kind of having fun I guess?” He answers, not having talked to Harry in over a week except on text, and it isn’t the best place to ask a person if they want to be your boyfriend. “Like of course I would like to be a little more, but I don’t think he wants to, and I don’t wanna be that desperate after only a few weeks of making out.”

 

“Well, just make sure that you’re around on the same page yeah?” Liam asks as he turns around towards his room before meeting in the library.  

 

“Yeah I know” Louis answers lowly, leaving his phone on his bed for it to not be a distraction and walking out behind Liam.

 

 ********

 

After a total of six hours in the library, give or take any lunch breaks and freaking out from period to period, the two law students make their way back towards their rooms again. As they reach Louis’, he hesitates to unlock it right away. Quickly glancing towards the door at the end of the long egg-shelled colored hallway. Liam, the observant boy he is, notices.

 

“I don’t think he had anything planned today” He suggests, lifting his eyebrows in question and giving Louis a small smirk. Louis rolls his eyes at that but turns around to follow Liam anyway. Louis walks with a weird nervousness in him. Not seeing Harry in person for over a week when they literally live five doors between them is a lot tougher than you might think. Louis has always told himself to not be dependent on anyone, and not wanting to need someone as much as he feels he need Harry. He has always been sure that that would be terrible and only be hurtful when that person left his life at some point. Yet, here he is, missing a certain brown-haired boy, his heart aching after just eight days.

 

Liam unlocks the door and head straight to take a shower, not bothering to host Louis in any type of way. He was right though. When louis sticks his head inside the door of Harry’s room, he finds him curled up in his bed. Headphones on and a brown leather notebook on his lap. He doesn’t notice the boy gazing at him before his clumsiness makes him drop his pencil and a little laugh is heard from the other side of his small room.

 

“Oh hey! Louis, what are you doing here? Thought you were studying” He says with a big grin on his face, turning off the music on his headphones and sitting up a little straighter. Louis is breathtakingly beautiful, leaning into the door frame. His hair in a messy fringe and his hands tucked into a way too big sweater.  Harry’s sweater. He smiles even more at that.

 

“My brain stopped working and I haven’t seen you in a week.” He softly says as he makes long strides towards Harry’s bed and slumps down on it. “What’ya doing?” He curiously asks, leaning over Harry’s shoulder to see what he is writing. Which Harry quickly closes and tosses on the ground.

 

“Nothing special.” He lies.

 

“Were you writing a song?” Louis asks again, wrapping his arms around Harry and hugging him from behind. The words being muffled by his neck.

 

“Maybe” Harry shyly answers, leaning into the embrace and smiling to himself.

 

“Oi, can I hear it?” The boy eagerly asks, placing a small kiss to Harry’s neck now. Using his newfound courage.

 

“Not yet” Harry teases, knowing that if he thought that Louis is on the same page as he is on their well, thing, that he would gladly sing him the song. Instead of letting Louis press any more on the case, he puts down his earphones and turns around. Placing on of his hands behind Louis’ neck and the other on his back. Leaning him back against the mattress.

 

“It’s not quite finished.” He smirks, placing a firm kiss to Louis’ lips to shut him up, knowing that Louis would eventually convince him with his smile if he tried anymore.

 

Surprisingly, Louis doesn’t deepen the kiss as he normally does. Instead he just moves his hand to Harry’s cheek and give him a little kiss on his mouth before dragging him beside him instead of on top of him. Harry happily obliges, letting himself fall to his side and catch those green eyes looking softly at him.

 

“Can I sleep here?” Louis suddenly whispers after nearly laying in the same position for an hour. Talking and laughing and sharing music and just staring at each other. Longing for each other. This makes Harry smile even bigger, not having had one sleep that was half as good as the one with louis last time. And that was on a wooden floor under a storm.

 

“Only if we stay just like this.” Harry whispers back, moving his hands around Louis to pull him in even tighter.

 

“Wouldn’t want nothing else babe.” Louis says, half asleep already. Harry moves to place a soft kiss on kiss temple and as he does it, Louis smiles shyly into his neck. Trying his best to not be let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, i am thinking of Harry taking louis to his family on his birthday. And I have read so many pics where Harry is really rich, but has a snobby family and I don't want a snobby family in this one. What do you think? Please leave kudos and comments<33


	13. Never break the chain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The five boys go out to celebrate Louis and Harry gives Louis two different early birthday presents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, so sorry for waiting so long before posting. It's just that this chapter has some light, light smut in it and I have never written any. Really hope you like it!

The exam went okay. While it wasn’t the top grade, Louis didn’t fail and that itself was a victory. He is completely knackered and not really ready for a night out with the boys. Unfortunately, the only thing that has kept the rest of his friends up in these hard times is being able to get really drunk to celebrate his birthday. Well, his almost birthday. Anyway, he did promise a night out with the lads and despite how tired he is, he can’t say no to hanging with his best friends. And Harry too, of course, especially him.

As usual, Zayn and he are standing outside waiting for the rest of the boys. Both smoking a cigarette and freezing their ass off in the now cold winter weather. There’s a comfortable silence between the two of them like it always has been, still, Zayn looks like he wants to say something. And he has since they made their way outside.

“Come on Z, spit it out.” Louis eventually says, having lost his patience watching him twitch his mouth again and again.

“Hm? What do you mean?” The boy tries to excuse himself, taking another drag of his smoke.

“You look like you want to say something, spit it out won’t you”

Zayn takes a deep breath before opening his mouth again. Starting to make Louis nervous about how nervous he is. He takes his time to stomp out his smoke before starting to talk.

“So, you noticed,” He says and Louis nods with a small chuckle, raising his brow to make him keep talking.

“Is it about me and Harry?” Louis asks, really wanting to get it out of him. That makes Zayn immidiently put up his hands to deny it.

“No, no, no! You and Harry are great, honestly nothing wrong with you two.” He denies, making Louis smile at the thought of him liking him and Harry as a thing. Zayn hesitates before continuing. “It’s about Liam. I just need a second opinion. It’s nothing special. I’m just so insecure when it comes to him you know?" Zayn looks up at Louis for a confirmation or an understanding. Louis just nods to keep him talking.

"I want to ask him to get an apartment together" He quickly says before looking down on his shoes again. Waiting for a reply from his friend.

"That is great Zayn! Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I am. Do you think it's too early?" Zayn looks up doubtingly again, trying to read Louis' face. He has thought about asking Liam for the past two weeks. Tired of living in an old dorm and wanting to live away from the campus. However, he doesn't really see a point of moving out alone when he's already kind of living with his current boyfriend.

"I think it's a great idea, and not too early at all. You two are so good together and I can almost, almost guarantee that Li will say yes." Louis quickly says as he sees how Zayn is practically shaking where he stands. The boy immediately lights up at the answer, a weight pulled off of his shoulders. He is just about to ask Louis how he should ask Liam when the big metal door opens and the rest of their friends come barging towards them.

"Just ask him when you're ready" Louis carefully whispers to Zayn before starting to walk towards a certain curly-haired boy to pull him in for a kiss. Harry happily complies and kiss him back with his large hands embracing Louis tightly. They don't realize how long they've kissed before Niall practically push them off of each other.

"Come on guys, save it for later." He complains before walking with Zayn and Liam in front of Harry and Louis towards the bus stop.   
  
"Hi" Louis hears Harry's deep and raspy voice as he uses his arm to hold around his shoulders. "What was that for?" Harry asks, smiling into his neck.

"I don't know. I have missed you I guess, and I have really missed your beautiful pink plump lips” He exaggerates, pulling the boy even closer by his waist.

“My pink beautiful plump lips eh? I can grow to like that” Harry answers and places a soft kiss at the top of Louis’ hair. Getting used to the height difference and starting to love that.

“So, Louis, where do want to go first?” Niall says as they take their seats at the bus, Harry, and Louis together in a two-seater and Niall bent over the seat in front of them.

“First?”

“Oh yeah, first. We are planning to take you to at least three different pubs tonight, can’t have a celebration in only one you know” Niall answers with a laugh, instantly making the rest of the boys laugh too. Getting a couple of irritated stares from the other passengers.

“You guys will destroy me!” Louis complains and Harry bent down to whisper something only him can hear.

“Not the way that I’m going to destroy you another time if you let me,” He says in an unbelievable sexy, raspy voice. Sending shivers down Louis’ spine and eventually hitting at the right spot.

“Oh, that I can say yes to,” Louis whispers back, surprised at himself of his words. Still, meaning them very much indeed. He looks up to see the other boy blush and smirks at the way he makes Harry feel. He pulls him in for a kiss before joining the conversation between Zayn and Niall about how chicken should be prepared.

*********** 

When they reach the third and probably the last pub of the night most of them are either completely knackered or pissed. However, they don’t stop themselves from celebrating their friend in every possible way and when they all take their turns at the karaoke bar, Louis has never laughed more. With Zayn and Liam singing “Love story” by Taylor Swift and Niall belting the notes in “Uptown Funk”, Louis sits and just enjoys the night. A little pissed while doing it. Suddenly the comforting body that has been keeping his side warm in the booth leaves him all alone, but before he has the chance to react a familiar voice comes out from the microphone.

“I don’t know why I’m doing this, but here I am, singing a song for you Lou. Happy birthday babe, or early birthday.” Harry’s voice fills the room and is soon followed by a couple of ‘aww’ and an applause from the rest of the pub Harry turns to the computer to put on a song and gives a cheeky wink in Louis’ direction, who blows him a kiss back. Right before the music starts playing he lowly say something else into the microphone “And while this isn’t exactly a love song, I just really like it and I like you, so it suits” Louis feels himself blushing at that last part, still not believing that Harry is singing in front of so many people for him.

The guitar riff to “The chain” starts playing and Harry starts swaying his hips to the rhythm and when his dark and raspy voice starts singing Louis has never seen anything sexier. Harry’s voice is deep and distinct. It is incredible really and people who didn’t really listen to the drunk singers before him have turned their attention to the tall body on the little stage.

And if you don't love me now  
You will never love me again  
I can still hear you saying  
You would never break the chain (Never break the chain)

People are practically standing and dancing when Harry starts at the last refrain before the guitar solo, who is played out by the really bad speakers connected to the machine. Still, Harry starts dancing wildly when it comes and when he points a finger at Louis join him, Louis can’t resist. He steadies himself before walking towards the platform and let Harry take his hand to dance with him. The mood of the pub is completely changed and even the drunkest and half-asleep people are now up and dancing with them. Louis can’t stop himself from smiling and can especially not himself from pulling the singer into a deep kiss after the song is finished. Harry stills a bit, surprised by the public affection, but quickly embraces Louis as he kisses him back. Earning yet another cheer from the bar.

“Get a room” They hear Niall once again shout at them as they break the kiss and Harry laughs hard at that. Placing another kiss on Louis’ mouth before walking him down off the stage again, his arm slung around Louis. As Louis is about to join the boys in the booth again he feels Harry dragging him in another direction.

“What are you doing?” He asks as he let himself be led into the bathroom. Harry doesn’t answer. Instead, he checks the stalls if they’re occupied and smiles when he finds out that they are alone. He then takes Louis’ hand again and pulls him into the biggest one. Instantly pressing him into the wall. Kissing him passionately.

“I’m giving you your early birthday present” He simply says between kisses as he moves his hand to unbuckle Louis’ pants. “Is it okay for you?” Harry asks before moving anymore, looking down again, meeting a pair of dilated piercing blue eyes.

“Yeah, fuck yeah” Is all Louis is able to answer before the other boy pulls him in for another kiss by his belt hoops and goes down on his knees. All Louis can do when he feels Harry’s touch is lean his head back on the wall and try not to moan to load. For fucking hell, Harry really does know what he is doing. Louis, a little unsure what to do with his hands, places them in the curls on the top of him. Pulling them a little and earning a moan from Harry.

He looks down to meet Harry’s eyes on his bobbing head. His eyes are shiny, and his pupils widened. It’s the most erotic thing Louis has ever seen. Like yeah, it wasn’t like Eleanor didn’t help him out like this from time to time. But it wasn’t nearly as good as when Harry does it. Louis doesn’t know what makes him open his mouth to talk again, but when he does even he is surprised of what comes up.

“Ahh, fuck Harry.” He moans, maybe a little too loud.

“Shh, or else everybody will know what we’re doing in here” Harry mumbles out. “Or is that what you want?” He looks up again and smirks. As an answer, Louis moans yet again. Not trying to be quiet.

“Just keep going, I going to co” He barely gets it out before Harry takes all of him in and with a few good thrusts makes him come. He swallows all of it gives a small kiss to Louis’ cock before pulling up his pants and standing up again.

“That was amazing” Is all Louis can say before he pulls the other boy in for a soft kiss. Trying to express what he feels with the kiss. “Do you want me to, ehm, return the favor?” He asks insecurely, not sure if he is ready to try sucking dick for the first time in a bathroom at a pub. Still, after what Harry just did for him, he probably could do anything just to satisfy the boy.

“No, no. I, ehm, kind of, ehm, came untouched?” Harry surprisingly says, stirring to the floor instead of on Louis, who is pretty shocked, but before he can answer Harry continues. “Has been a little long time and not sure I’ve experienced something as hot as sucking you off.”

“Not sure I’ve experienced something as good as you sucking me off either.” Louis then answers, using his hand to lift Harry’s head and plant another kiss on his plump lips. “What do you say we go out and spend some more time with the boys?” He suggests after breaking the kiss, taking Harry’s hand instead and unlocking the bathroom door. Luckily there is currently no one else in the loo, and hopefully, no one was there.

Harry follows him easily with a big smile on his face, grabbing his hand and circling his thumb on Louis’ fingers. When they reach their booth again, their three friends give them a weird look which they both blush a little of. Of course, it is Niall, the boy without a filter, who speaks up first.

“You okay lads? Anything exciting happened in the loo?” He asks, taking a sip of his beer while keeping his eyes on their messy hair and tousled clothes.

“No, I don’t think so. Lou?”

“No, Harold me neither” Louis answers, leaning over to kiss the boy on the cheek. In unison, the rest of the boys break into laughter.

“You two are way too bad” Zayn gets out between his laughter. They keep on laughing, drinking and talking for another hour before they start to head home. They decide to walk since there’s no bus at this hour and all of them used the taxi money on booze. Besides, the cold air is really refreshing on their warm bodies. In a line of five, they walk down the street. Niall humming to a song neither of them has heard before, Liam and Zayn holding hands beside him and Harry with his hand around Louis’ body.

“Thank you for this. It’s been a really good early birthday.” Louis softly whispers to Harry, nuzzling into his neck while walking. Harry just turns his head and plants a kiss on his head before whispering something back so low that Louis barely hears it. Luckily, he does.

“Anything for you Lou”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, the smut was poorly written. I just need some more practice and I need to how I want to write their sex. I don't see their characters being very smutty you know? What do you guys think? Please leave comments and kudos, really keeps me motivated<33


	14. Off, off, off!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry decides to ask Louis if he wants to join him for Christmas and the response makes him happier than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not publishing in a while. Had fall vacation and went to Rome with the family. Really hope you like this chapter, feels like i kind of got the hang of some light smut?

“You are not spending your birthday alone Louis. Not a chance in hell I will let you stay here.” Harry laughs out, smiling one of his mesmerizing smiles while saying it. They’re sat on his bed, cuddled up in front of his laptop, watching a rom-com. What movie they’re on now, Louis isn’t quite sure about. He stopped watching in the second movie when Harry pulled him into his arms and his warmth transferred to Louis. They had started talking over the movie, about their families and Louis had, unfortunately, let it slip that his family isn’t home and he’s staying on campus till the twenty-fifth. At this, Harry had started arguments how stupid this plan was.

“Haz, it’s fine. I’m not a kid anymore, spending my birthday alone isn’t that bad.” Louis shrugs and places a kiss to his cheek, trying to distract him. Harry does smile at the kiss but doesn’t let Louis finish his plan.

“No, I’m not leaving my bo” he starts, but quickly changes his words, praying Louis didn’t notice his slip up “I’m not leaving you alone at an old campus for your fucking birthday, I’ll stay here with you”. Louis does notice that he almost said the word 'boyfriend' but doesn’t say anything about it, leaving it for another time

“No, you haven’t seen your family in ages.” Louis interrupts before sitting up. He puts his hands up to cup Harry’s face and makes him look into his eyes before he continues.

“I promise you, Harry, I will be fine. Go, see your family. We can facetime and talk over the phone and I’ll be just perfect.” He tries to convince the boy and by Harry’s decisive face becoming a bit softer, slowly sees that he’s winning.

“Now, let’s watch this movie and kiss and cuddle and just enjoy our last night together for a couple of weeks.” He finishes, turning his back against the dark-haired boys’ chest and letting his weight fall on him.

By the way Harry wraps his arms around him again and turns his attention to the screen, Louis believes he has given up and starts watching the movie himself. Which is actually The Notebook and the second time he watches it. The first time was with Eleanor, but he really can’t remember a thing from the movie and are genuinely sad when the main characters break up for the first time. Suddenly, Harry stretches out one of his hands to pause the movie.

“Hey! What did you do that for? I was watching you twa” He starts but is interrupted by Harry again.

“What If you come with me?”

“With you? With you where?” Louis asks back, completely oblivious to the clear answer

“Home. What if you go with me back home till the twenty-fifth and then you go back to your family.” He finishes nervously, having thought about it for the last thirty minutes, pretending to have watched the movie he has seen like fifteen times before. He sees that Louis is about to protest, so he keeps talking.

“Wait, stop. For the first, you won’t be alone on your birthday. For the second, you will meet my family and I really want you to. And last, but not least, we won’t have to say goodbye for another four days and I really don’t want to say goodbye before that.” Harry is clearly unsure of what answer he will get. Maybe it is all too soon for Louis to meet his family. Fuck, what has he done? Of course, it is too soon. Louis will probably freak out and say no and stop hanging out with him. Before Harry let his thoughts wander to the worst places, Louis finally takes the floor. Turning so they can be face to face again.

“Yeah, okay. That could be fun.”

"Yeah? you mean that?" Harry asks again, needing to make sure that he heard right.

"Yeah, I, Louis Tomlinson, want to come with you, Harry Styles, to your parents' home," He says overly dramatically, turning his body towards Harry’s again. He turns around to see a big, shy grin plastered on his face and he can’t stop himself from grinning back.

They stay like that for a couple seconds. Two morons smiling at each other in a half-dark room at twelve in the night. The only light being the one from the bathroom and the computer. Louis can barely see the details in Harry’s face and if he wasn't completely aware of every beautiful feature of his face he probably wouldn’t notice the faint dimple on his cheeks. The thing is, Louis does know every single detail in Harry’s face by now. Every freckle, sunspot, and crinkle. Every detail that makes Harry, well makes him Harry, Louis knows. Maybe that is a little bad for them just casually making out and cuddling from time to time, but he could never not pay attention to these details.

"That makes me really happy Lou, you don’t know how long I have wanted to ask you" Harry eventually says, breaking the silence. Louis blushes at that, seeing none other solution than to tease the boy to distract him so he doesn't see how much Harry affects him.

"Yeah? so I make you happy?"

«hell yeah, you make me happy»

Louis hesitates a bit before answering again. Starting to fiddle with one of the rings on Harry’s long, slender fingers. He doesn't quite know if he should keep on teasing or just say what’s on his mind. He chooses the latter for one times sake.

"I like making you happy," He says before pushing the boy down on his back. Hitting the duvet and straddling him, his knees on either side of his hips. The now straddled boy lets out a chuckle as he hits the mattress. Smiling one of his beautiful smiles. Louis then bends down to plant a soft kiss on his lips, wanting to show all of his current emotions through it and when Harry smiles into the kiss he feels like he succeeded.

The once soft kiss quickly becomes something a little more when Louis feels a tongue meet his. As a reflex, he pushes Harry further down the mattress and bites down on his lips. Not wanting to do it too harshly, but realizing that Harry might like it a little harsh as a moan slips from his mouth.

In what’s supposed to be one smooth movement, Harry tries to turn them around. Unfortunately, with his unlucky coordination, he manages to push his laptop on the floor. Louis dramatically gasps at the expensive MacBook hitting the floor, but Harry couldn't look less bothered. To caught up in the moment to give a shit really.

"Fuck, Haz! I’m so sorry!" He exclaims, putting his hands over his mouth. He looks shocked when Harry starts laughing at his reaction.

"Why are you laughing you twat?" He asks, lightly shoving the boy over him. This just makes him laugh even more and it takes a couple of seconds before he can utter a sentence.

"It’s just» he starts, but stops talking, rephrasing himself. "I just don’t care about a stupid laptop when I can be kissing you instead of worrying." The sincerity in his eyes makes the words even better and all Louis can do is fond over the boy that's saying all these beautiful words.

"Well, then kiss me you fool!» Louis eventually says before pulling Harry down towards him by his 'Damn' hoodie and pressing his lips against him. Wanting nothing less than those pink, plump lips. Harry quickly reacts and let his hands wander at every part of Louis’ body.

Fuck, he is only kissing the most perfect boy he has met and already has a hard-on like never before. When he feels Louis’ hands start to wander over his body and his curls, he daringly moves his hand to the hem of his sweater. This time, Louis doesn’t stop him. Still, he pulls back for a second to ask him.

"Is this okay? Can I take your top off?"

"Fuck yeah, off off off!" Louis moans and moves Harry’s hands to his sweater to undress him. Harry does it with ease and then proceeds to take his own shirt off.

"This is heaven" Harry unwillingly let escape his mouth. Louis just smiles at the praise and starts sucking on his neck. Wanting to mark the boy. Show everybody who he belongs to. Well, sort of belongs to. With his reaction, Harry moans loudly. Causing Louis to smile into his neck. Harry then proceeds to straddle him properly. Using his big, soft hands to roam the entirety of Louis' torso. He starts placing kisses on different places on the other boy. Sticking his tongue out from time to time, licking the smooth skin. He focuses especially on the places where his body is inked with black. Sometimes needing to stop to just look at the beautiful person below him.

Harry feels the tightness of his pants now more than ever and can feel that Louis is just as hard as him. Fuck, he can't possibly last very long. Just the sound of Louis moaning under him could be enough to make him come. No, he can't do that, he has to get his shit together, and while it doesn't exactly help that he hasn't been with anyone after he started seeing Louis. Still, he can't embarrass himself like that.

"Fuck, Harry. Do something to me" Louis suddenly says, barely separating their lips to talk. "Please" He begs and Harry can't even start to explain what Louis begging him does to him. It does something okay?

"Yeah, what do you want?" Harry finds himself asking, wanting to give the boy the entire world. He continues peppering Louis with kisses, lower and lower, waiting for a reply.

"I don't care, anything, well besides yeah you know, just touch me Styles" He practically moans out and Harry instantly answers by moving his hands down to the hem of Louis' pants. He quickly looks up at the boy who instantly nods with an almost wild look. Harry chuckles at that but removes the pants in a hasty movement. He starts stroking the boy through the underwear and the response is immediate.

"You like that?" Harry asks before realizing that Louis may not be into dirty talking. He is fortunately quite relieved when the boy speaks up again. Not a worry in his voice. The insecurities he has shown earlier is gone and switched off with pure lust. Louis could probably go all the way tonight, but there is just something that makes him want to wait.

"Fuck yeah! Love it!" He moans out, moving his own hands to try to get Harry's pants off. "Take em off, you god" He laughs out, needing to see more of the beautiful body on top of him. Harry helps him out by removing his pants and goes back to stroke him through the boxers. The friction is already unbearable, but Louis can't embarrass himself from coming from just dry humping. His promise to himself is nearly broken when Harry removes his hand and replaces it with the rest of his body. Starting to grind on top of him. He shifts their position so that one of Harry's legs is between Louis' thighs and keeps on grinding again in a fucking amazing way.

Suddenly Louis feels Harry's hand sneak itself under his boxers and in a reflex freezes. This causes the boy to throw a worried look towards Louis.

"I can stop?" he asks worriedly and Louis quickly pulls him by his neck up to his mouth. He gives him a firm, but soft kiss and with their foreheads still pressed together he whispers.

"No, please don't stop. I just got surprised, that's all."

Instead of answering with words Harry places a soft kiss on his lips again and moves his hand back to the hem of the boxer. Louis shudders when he feels Harry's big hand wrap around his length. Moaning loudly, quite happy that there is no chance of Zayn and Liam coming in on them. Harry starts stroking faster and gripping the love handles on Louis' hip harshly with his other hand. Weirdly, Louis thinks of how he kind of want his grip to leave marks or bruises tomorrow. He closes his eyes for a second. Taking it all in. The way his cock perfectly fits in Harry's hand. The marks that will be seen tomorrow, made from his mouth or his hands. The sounds that sometimes make their way out of Harry's mouth. Then it suddenly hits him. He wants Harry to do this to him even more, and only to him. Louis can't get himself to say this out loud, but he does realize that he has to soon. He needs Harry to be with him, and only him right now. His fluttering thoughts are interrupted by Harry.

"Fuck, you're so fucking hot Lou. So fucking perfect under me like this." He basically pants it out and it, along with a couple hasty strokes from Harry, is enough to push him off the edge.

"Fuck, Haz, I'm com" He gets out before hot cum spreads in Harry's hand and his boxer. Harry slowly strokes him through one of the best orgasms of his life and he can't stop himself from screaming out loud.

"Oh yeah, fuck" He shouts and Harry slumps down on his chest and honestly the entire weight of a grown man doesn't bother him at all. When Louis finally comes down from the high he places a soft kiss on his curls.

"Do you want me to do something. I feel like you're the only one giving" He whispers in his ears, wanting to make Harry feel as great as he does himself.

"No, it's okay. The look of you coming under my touch was enough to, yeah, make me come to." He smiles, leaning into Louis before raising up to go to the bathroom. A couple of seconds later he returns with a washing cloth to wash them off and to brand new boxer. Louis groans at the thought of having to stand up before an idea come to his head.

"I don't want to move, can't you help me, you beautiful prince?" He asks, managing to smirk while giving his best puppy eyes as possible. Harry just smiles at the question, removing and changing his own boxers first. Louis can't stop himself from staring and the other boy carries a big smirk when he notices. This causes a pink, flush color to emerge in Louis' cheeks and they are still there when Harry slowly moves on top of him again. Removing his boxers in a soft way, his eyes trained on Louis'.

After putting a new pair on and throwing the two dirty ones in the bathroom, Harry again joins Louis in his bed. Wrapping his whole body over Louis' smaller and kissing him softly a couple of times before starting to doze off. Louis easily returns the kisses and nuzzle his head in Harry's neck before closing his own eyes. The last thing he hears is his dark, raspy voice and the words making him smile into his sleep.

"That was really fucking amazing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do comment if you liked it! Keeps me so much more motivated, especially when writing scenes like this. Thank you so much for reading this shit<333


	15. Medicine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, so sorry for not posting in like two weeks! I've just had so many tests and stressed a lot after the vacation. This chapter is a bit of a filler but is very fluffy and quite longer than the last ones. Hope you like it!!

  
"Just come in, it isn't locked" Louis shouts out from the bathroom when he hears the knock on his door. Jeans being the only thing he's wearing at the moment while brushing his teeth while packing all the other essentials. When he and Harry decided to drive as soon as they were packed, he immediately went to his own room to pack his clothes plus his laundry for when he goes home. Louis is surprisingly relaxed about meeting Harry's family, however, it is still a couple of hours before they reach Holmes Chapel and Louis will probably get super nervous when they get close. Suddenly a familiar, dark, beautiful voice fills the room.

"How can you be this hot?" Harry asks, making Louis turn around to see him leaning into the doorframe, and fuck there's just something about the way he stands with his arms crossed and the look he's giving. Louis really is lucky he thinks to himself before giving a cheeky smile through the toothbrush before spitting it out and washing his mouth. When two long arms wrap around him from behind, he leans into the touch. Feeling the warmth of Harry through his sweatshirt on his bare body.

"I'm so happy you're coming with me" Harry softly says into his ear, his beautiful morning voice ringing in Louis' ear. Their eyes meet in the mirror and they stay like that, smiling at each other. Eventually, Louis turns around, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck and placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"I'm happy you asked, even if I'm probably going to embarrass you by the first ten minutes." He laughs and Harry chuckles at that, pulling Louis even closer. So that their foreheads are touching. He whispers the next thing back as if he doesn't want anyone else to hear it. Despite no one being in the room or even the hallway.

"You can do no wrong Lou," He says and Louis feels himself blushing at that comment. Burying his head in his chest to not show it. "Now let's get on the road, want to get some breakfast on the way." Harry continues, breaking the contact between them to grab Louis' bag. "You got everything? Except for a sweater that is?" Harry asks, glancing to Louis' bare torso. The boy blushes even more at that and Harry has never seen anything cuter.

Louis then moves to his closet, pulling a familiar camel colored knit sweater. he quickly pulls it on and grabs his coat before leaving the door Harry is holding up for them.

"You know, you don't have to carry my bag as well as yours, I think I can manage" Louis chuckles, watching Harry grab his own bag from outside the door and starting to walk to the exit. Harry just gives him a soft smile, shrugging.

"Yeah I know, I just like helping you in any way possible." He says, making Louis laugh as he realizes the unintended innuendo.

"Anything ah?" Louis asks, cocking his eyebrow and smirking like an animal. Harry just smiles at that, walking toward the car. As they reach the old piece of metal he got as an eighteen-year present since he was going away for uni, Harry drops the bags on the ground. Louis is about to ask why he didn't put them in the trunk but is interrupted by Harry pushing him into the car door. A big smirk on his face.

"Anything," He says before cupping Louis' face and kissing him passionately on the lips. Louis quickly replicates by shoving his tongue in Harry's mouth and pulling him in the curls.

  
**********

 

  
"It's gonna be so hard to stay away from you at your mom's place" Louis suddenly says. They have driven for at least an hour and a half and after stopping for some breakfast, there are only twenty minutes left. For mostly, the car ride has been filled with the radio, light laughter and some mild snoring from Louis before they reached the diner they ate at. At one point, Harry had taken Louis' hand in his a couple minutes ago and started tracing circles with his thumb while keeping his eyes on the road.

"Me neither" Harr chuckles, sending a soft look in Louis' direction before turning again. "But, it isn't like we can't show affection or that stuff you know. No one in the family cares who I kiss and I can guarantee that my mom is excited to meet you. So if you, like, want to kiss or hold my hand or do sappy shit like that, you can, I mean" Harry starts fumbling with his words at the last sentence, not sure if it sounded too forthcoming.

"Of course I want to kiss you and hold you and do sappy shit like that. If that is appropriate." Louis eventually cuts in. Reassuring Harry that he isn't embarrassed by him in any kind of way. Well maybe, he hasn't told his own family yet, but he is planning on doing that when he does get home. Before that, if Harry's family is okay with him kissing Louis, Louis is okay with it. Who wouldn't be okay with Harry Styles kissing them?

Harry feels a soft squeeze from Louis' hand and smiles to himself. Hearing Louis saying that he wants to kiss him in front of other people than their friends is heaven in itself. They fall back into a comfortable silence for a while before Louis speaks up again.

"You have told your mom about me?" Harry looks at him with a confused look. Not getting how he could have not told Anne about Louis.

"Of course I did you twat," Harry says, squeezing Louis' hand like Louis did earlier and earning a smile from him.

***********

 

"Harry! Come and hug you mom" A beautiful brown-haired women almost screams as she sees the boys getting out of the car. Harry happily obliges and wraps his mom into a tight hug. Smiling into her neck with one of the cutest smiles Louis has ever seen. After a while, the women pull away and cups his face to take a good look on her now almost grown up son. "You didn't tell me you cut your hair!" She says in an excited voice, ruffling her hands through his hair. It has gotten quite long since the boy last cut it, but still a lot shorter than the last time she saw him.

"Ehm, yeah. Donated it and all." Harry says, giving a soft kiss on her cheek before he turns around to Louis. Who is still standing by the car door, a little awkwardly, but enjoying the sight of his boy interacting with the people he loves. "Mom, this is Louis." He says with a smile, reaching out his hand to get Louis to take it. He does it with a smile.

"Oh my god! Of course. Louis, hi. So lovely to meet you." She says with excitement in her voice. She discards Louis outstretched hand and pulls him in for a tight hug.

"You too Mrs. Cox." Louis says after they separate.

"Oh, please! Call me Anne you beautiful boy!" The women quickly cut in, not having ever liked being called 'Mrs' before. Louis just smiles at that and nods.

"Where are Robin and Gems?" Harry asks as he opens the trunk to get their bags.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Gemma's plain got delayed and Robin didn't find out before he had already left to get there and he's just waiting there." Anne says as she leads the two boys towards the house. It's then that Louis actually sees how big the house actually is. For some reason, possibly having had watched Harry with joy the past minutes, Louis hasn't realized that they had driven into a beautiful entrance with two roads, one for in and one for out. Fuck, is Harry rich? He has to be by judging by this house. It looks like it's supposed to be in a fairytale, especially with the snow covering both the roof and the ground around them. It's not like a mansion or anything, but bigger and prettier than any house Louis has ever been in.

Even the stairs leading up to the door is taken straight out of a movie. With white marvel and a black fence on each side. The door is simply huge, and when Anne opens it and goes inside to do something Louis stops in his steps. A confused look on his face. Harry notices and gives him an equally confused look.

"What is it, babe?" He asks, not being able to read Louis' expression like he usually is.

"What it is? You never told me you were fucking rich?" He asks, still a conflicted look on his face. Harry finally understands his amazement and puts down the bags to place his hands in Louis'.

"We aren't rich," He says, which makes Louis give him a judging look. "Fine, fine, were quite comfortable I must admit. But it's not like a thing you bring up. 'Hi, I'm Harry and I live in a big house'" The taller boys mimics a conversation, making Louis laugh a bit.

"No, but there are other ways of saying it. Like all the times we have talked about our families. You could've said that yours is 'comfortable'" Louis says, releasing Harry's hands to make two quotation marks at the word 'comfortable'. Mocking the boy for not realizing that he is in fact rich.

"It's not like I have lied though? I always offer to pay for everything and I don't exactly have the cheapest clothes all the time? And it's not exactly very humble to brag to the boy you like how much money your family has innit? " The taller boy takes Louis' hands in his again and pulls him a little closer. The smaller boy chuckles at that, thinking back at all the times Harry has in fact offered to pay for him.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Sorry for freaking out, just didn't expect it." Louis says, blushing a bit at the thought of how desperate he must have sounded. "Your mom seems really nice though, I can see where you get your loveliness from." He finishes, looking at his shoes. Suddenly, he feels Harry's soft hand cup his face and bring it up so they eyes can meet.

"I understand, should've brought it up in some way." He says before placing a soft kiss on Louis' lips, whom quickly replicates by wrapping his arms around Harry's neck.

"Aren't you coming in boys? It's so col, oi, oh no! I'm so sorry for interrupting!" Abruptly, Anne's voice fills the crisp winter air and the two boys break from each other in one swift movement.

"Mom, hey again, uhm, sorry for that" Harry says awkwardly before taking their bags again and making his way inside before kicking off his boots. Louis following closely, not wanting to show his blushing that much.

"It's okay sweetie, you're really cute together." The women smile out behind them before taking Louis' coat to hang on the rack. "I don't know how you want to sleep, but I have made the guest room ready for you sweetie. It's up the stairs and to the left. Right across from Harry's old room." Anne discloses, already getting to the kitchen to start on the dinner. "I'm making some chicken wraps for dinner, you're not a vegetarian or something like that?"

"No, nothing at all. Thank you so much for letting me stay Mrs" Louis starts, but hastily rephrases as he sees the teasing glare he gets from Anne. "I mean, thank you, Anne" He thanks and gets an approving nod from the energetic women.

***********

 

"Fuck, how did you ever manage to move to a dorm mattress after sleeping in this one?" Louis exclaims as he lets his body slump down on the kingsized bed in Harry's room. Despite the big house and the clean style in the rest of the house, this room feels like it could be in Louis' own house. With three of the walls painted in a soft beige and one in a fall orange, there isn't a doubt that it is Harry's room. The room is big though, a lot bigger than the one Louis has back home, but it still feels homey and cozy. Harry's two passions are clear from the interior. An electric piano next to a big white desk and a guitar hung over the bed. There is even a record player on one of the shelves on the wall and the room is stacked with different types of vinyl.

There wasn't really a doubt where Louis would sleep in his mind, but he couldn't stop himself from beaming when Harry took his hand and led him to his own room. Even though they have only slept together, like sleeping in each other's arms, not the other thing, a couple of times, they have gotten almost addicted to it by now. And Harry smiled to himself when Louis let himself be dragged to his room without hesitation. Now, seeing Louis lay flat on his back in his old bed is just like a dream come through.

"Well, if I hadn't gotten out of that bed, I wouldn't have found a much better later."

"What do you mean? The dorm beds are terri, oh, forget it. You meant me" Harry nods at that and starts to laugh his beautiful loud laughter.

"Sometimes you are completely oblivious!" Harry manages to get out after settling down and starting to unpack his clothes. Louis eventually raises himself from the soft mattress and starts to do the same.

"Me oblivious?! What about you?" He asks in an offended tone.

"Me? Tell me about one time that I showed any sign of being oblivious." Harry laughs out, confident that he has never been that in front of Louis. He may have thought that a little too soon.

"Well, maybe when you didn't realize I broke up with El because of you." Louis teases back, nudging Harry in the side. Who quickly makes an 'ohh' expression and tries to think of something to change the subject. Fortunately, his angel of a mother shouts from the stairs at that moment.

"Boys? Could you maybe come down and help set the table?" She asks, and Harry makes a breath of relief and turns to open the door before he feels Louis' hand grab his.

"Haz, it's okay, it doesn't matter that you didn't get it right away. All that matters is," Louis starts, but stops to bring his hand to Harry's cheek, who is excitingly waiting for a sappy line. Louis softly strokes his cheek before continuing. "All that matters is that your mom needs us to set the table," He finishes, and Harry is shocked to say at least. He makes an exaggerated insulted face, but Louis just laughs loudly at that. Knowing precisely what he is doing. He tiptoes to place a smiling kiss where his hand just caressed and pulls the boy with him down the stairs.

**********

"You are an amazing cook Anne! This is heaven compared to what I and my roommate have made the past months." Louis says in delight after he has finished his plate.

"Well, thank you, Louis! That is so nice to hear. It's nice to cook for more people than two and I'm glad you liked it" The women answers before giving a smile back to the boy. Suddenly, the sound of a phone ring breaks the comfortable silence.

"Sorry, it's Robin, I'm just gonna take that," Anne says as she sees her screen and pulls out from the table to take it in the kitchen. The boys can hear a murmur of the conversation from where they sit in silence. Louis drinking some more water and Harry checking his phone.

"An old friend of mine and his amateur band is having a gig at a bar tonight, he's asking if I, or we, want to come," Harry says, looking at Louis who stops mid-drink. "I can just tell him next time?" He suggests a little disappointed. He hasn't seen Nick or Greg since before he moved and he actually quite miss them. Louis sees the look on Harry's face, even if he tries to hide it, and quickly intervenes.

"No, no, we can go. Besides, it would be nice to get to know your childhood friends."

"Yeah? You sure?"

"Yeah babe, I'm sure." Louis answers and bends forward to place a soft kiss on Harry's now showing dimple. Neither of them notices Anne standing in the doorway smiling at them before she says something.

"One of the roads on the way got closed because of snow. Gems and Robin can't come home before tomorrow morning." Anna says with a sad sigh as she sits down across of the boys again.

"Seriously? I was gonna ask her to come with us to see Nick's band play." Harry sighs, almost identically as his mother. Louis smiles at how alike they are, and he's just known her for a couple of hours.

"Nick's band is playing?" Anne asks, trying to ease the atmosphere a bit. Harry just nods at that, taking another sip of his water.

"I thought they would break up with you and Taylor leaving, who's singing and playing guitar?" The women ask confused and Louis makes everything up in his mind.

"Is this your old band?!" He asks excitedly, almost jumping in his chair, almost. Harry chuckles at that, a little surprised of the reaction from the small boy, but nods slowly.

"Oh my god, how fun" Louis beams out before letting the boy answer the first question

"I don't really know. I think maybe Nick told me something about an Aiden guy who does the singing? But I don't know who took over for Tay."

"Aiden Grimshaw? Oh, he's such a nice boy. He works at the shop downtown, you know where I get those heart-shaped cookies that you used to love." The women smile, and Harry blushes a bit. Not quite knowing why. He hides his cheeks as good as he can and makes a humming sound like an answer to his moms' comment. He then raises to his feet and looks at Louis, who quickly follows his steps.

"We'll just go get ready and leave in like 30?"

"Yeah okay, have fun! I'll head down to Kristen for a glass of wine." His mom answers behind them and they half jog up the stairs.

**********

The walk to the bar the band is playing at isn't very long. Still, the dangerously low temperature makes Louis grateful that he said yes to borrow a hat from Harry.

"So what you're saying is that Nick is a bit of a douche?" Louis asks after Harry has finished talking about one of his best mates and from the little Harry has told him, he isn't that impressed. The minute Harry's mom had closed the door, Louis had started peppering the boy with questions about his old mates. Needing a little background information before meeting them.

  
"No, not a douche, well maybe sometimes, but as you get to know him he is really funny. Have known him practically my whole life, but don't start hating him right away is all I say. He is just an easy person to dislike at first."

Harry defends his long-term best friends, whom he has known since he was eight and Nick was twelve. His mom had dragged him to a neighborhood party and the only comfort was the snarky dark-haired boy that easily slid his way into Harry's life. After Harry had come out, or well people had started to notice that he really didn't care what gender he wanted to date, everyone thought that Nick and he were a thing. For them, it was really funny actually and they started to mess with the few homophobes in the town by hugging and holding hands down the street. They eventually stopped trolling people when people their age also started to think that they were a couple and the chances of getting an actual boyfriend or girlfriend became considerably low.

"Ehm..., okay then. Anything else I need to know about?" The smaller boy half-jokes, half ask as they reach the entrance to the bar.

"No I don't think so, well maybe, there is one thing." Harry starts, but stops, draping his arm around Louis' waist. "You look so fucking hot in my clothes" He finishes and the boy instantly blushes. But Harry had to say it. Louis chose the fittest pants he could muster up and Harry's good old Rolling stones t-shirt. And with his hair styled kind of messily underneath a beanie, Harry can't take his eyes off of him.

"Shut up." Louis answers, a pink blush still plastered on his face. Still, he places a soft kiss on Harry's dimple and let himself be led into the bar. He is met by a mixture of heavy beer smell and loud, loud laughter. The band isn't on before another twenty minutes, so Louis has some time to get to know Harry's mates before. Lucky him. For a bar in a small town in north-west England, it is quite full. Well, maybe it is because of the live band thing. Harry did say that his old band doesn't usually do this.

"Well isn't it the lost dickhead!" A heavy accent breaks Louis attention when it is clearly meant for the boy holding his body.

"Grimmie!" Harry shouts of joy and releases Louis to embrace his long lost mate in a tight hug. "Fuck it's been long," He says as they release their grip on each other.

"Well, maybe it's because you moved a couple of hours away?" Nick answers sarcastically and ruffles Harry's curls before he notices Louis.

"And who is this? Could it be the little man you haven't shut up about for the past months?" Nick asks with a loud voice, playfully hitting Harry in the shoulders. Louis figures that this moment is as good as any to introduce himself. Especially when he sees Harry's deep pink cheeks.

"You've been talking to your mates 'bout me? I'm flattered!" Louis dramatically says, putting his hand on his heart to look shy.

"Wow, thanks for that Grimmie." he sarcastically says towards the now very happy dark-haired man in front of them. "But yeah, this is Louis, Louis this is Grimmie or Nick if you want."

"Well nice to meet you, Louis. I sure hope you know what you're in for with this guy, can't tell how much fun shit we have done the past years." The man continues, stretching out his hand for Louis', who takes it with a confused smile. He looks at Harry, who is now completely flustered and tries desperately to hide it.

"He's just talking shit, let's get some drinks yeah?" Louis just nods and let Harry take him to the bar where they each order a beer. With no plans of getting plastered his first night in Holmes Chapel.

After they get their drinks, another couple of shouts in form of Harry's name is heard from one of the booths. Louis turns his head and sees a gang smiling and trying to wave them to them. Harry looks at Louis in question, whom just grabs his free hand and start leading the boy towards his old friends.

"Harry fucking Styles! Nick told me you would come, but I never believed it." A tall, quite pretty man says with a smile as he stands up to embrace Harry in a tight hug.

"Greg! Missed you man" Harry answers back as they split and Louis watches as he hugs the rest of the people in the booth. After a couple of 'missed you' and 'where's your hair you twat?', his friends notice a little smaller person next to their friend. Harry quickly snaps back from the euphoria that is seeing old friends and turns his body halfway against Louis to introduce him.

"Louis, this is everybody, everybody, this is Louis. My, ehm," He starts, but again, has to rephrase it. And despite Louis desperately wanting him to say the word, they still haven't talked about it, which is probably smart. "Friend from Uni" Harry ends up choosing and luckily, none of his friends are observant enough to notice the confused moment.

"Hi, everybody." Louis shyly says, a small wave with his hand. Why he does that, he doesn't know, but again, Harry's friends don't seem like people who really care about stuff like that. They end squeezing into the booth and Harry fall into a light conversation about what they all have done the last couple of months. Louis really enjoys seeing Harry in this environment. All smiley and beautiful. Wearing just a black t-shirt and some wide legged pants with his long black coat for when they were outside. This is how relaxed Harry can possibly get. Having a drink with his closest friends, waiting for some live music, whom Louis certainly hope is any good, and just relaxing at the fullest.

"Guys, it's time to play now," Nick says with excitement in his voice. At some point, he had been done preparing for the show and sat down to have a quick beer with them. Now he was getting up with two other guys, the one called Greg and another brown-haired guy Louis can't remember the name of. It's probably the singer, Aidan, the one Anne had talked about earlier.

"Let's see if you are any good without me after all," Harry shouts at their backs before smiling to himself before turning to Louis. Realizing that he kind of forgot him for a couple of minutes. "I'm so sorry!" He squeaks, bringing his hand up to his face to hide it. Louis quickly replaces them with his.

"What the hell are you sorry about? You haven't seen them for ages, there's nothing to worry 'bout babe. Loved seeing you so relaxed and away from school." Louis reassures, tugging one of Harry's curls behind his ear. They stupidly smile at each other before Aiden's voice breaks the air and the talk from the crowd slows down.

"Hi, everybody! So nice too see that so many have come to see us, well maybe it's because of the beer, but either way, it's nice. We are Same Mistakes and we'll be singing some covers and some originals. Hope you enjoy, this is clouds." He says into the microphone and an applause follows before the starting guitar riff fills the air and people stand up from their seats to sway back and forth. Harry even sings with the lyrics, so Louis figures that he probably has sung it with the band before he left.

A couple more upbeat songs go on, and Louis must admit, they are pretty good. Especially as they started as a high school band. A song called temporary fix ends with a bang and Aiden again grabs the mic to talk again.

"Thank you so much for coming tonight, it was really fun to play. Now for our last song, we have a special guest, or we hope we do. Before I came into the band with my half good voice, there was another guy who fonded this thing. He, unfortunately, moved all the way to Manchester, but he is here today." Aiden sings and Harry's eyes blow open in surprise when he realizes they are talking about him. "Harry Styles, would you do the honor and sing with the band for our last song?" Nick breaks in, shouting into his own microphone.

Harry looks frightened and starts shaking his head innocently. Nick, as the sort of a douche he is, starts egging him on. "C'mon Harry! You've done it a million times with us before." He starts, but the tall boy mouths a large no through the crowd and he feels Louis carefully slipping his hand in his own. "We'll even do your favorite song?" Nick says again, now more softly and pleadingly with a pout plastered on his mouth. At this, Harry looks up from his feet again and when Nick sees that there is a little hope that his friend will cave in he starts getting the whole pub cheering his name. After a couple of cheerings, he hears a soft whisper in his ear by Louis. "C'mon Haz, I would love to hear that beautiful voice of yours," He says with a teasing voice and Harry finally throws his hands in the air.

"Fine, fine!" He chuckles out before turning to Louis who is practically beaming where he stands. Harry bends down to place a firm kiss on his mouth before whispering back. "Only because you asked so nicely." He says and turns back to walk to the small stage at the back of the bar. The whole crowd erupts in cheers again and he can hear Louis' whistle at him.

"Do you even know the song?" Harry asks the new, unknown guitarist, who disappointingly shakes his head.

"But I do" A soft, teasing and bright voice interrupts. Harry knows the voice in a heartbeat but has to turn around to confirm his crazy theory. There, a tall, blonde and smiling girl stands in her all too well known red lipstick.

"Taylor?! What the fuck are you doing here?" Harry asks in unison with both Nick and Greg. They are stunned and Harry is almost frozen in his place. Not sure if he is as happy as he has ever been or just in shock. He decides to think of that later when she opens her mouth again as she grabs the extra guitar on the rack. "I'll tell you all about it later, now don't we have a show to finish?" She asks, plugging in the guitar and starting the song, waiting for the rest of the instruments to start playing with her. Eventually, Greg follows with the drums and Nick with the bass. Harry questionly turns around again to see a pretty hyped up crowd. He knows most of his old classmates know this song by heart, but for those who doesn't, like Louis, he leans into the microphone stand and says through the music.

"Well, I'm Harry, that is Taylor," He says, pointing first at himself and then at the blonde tall girl playing the riff before he continues. "And this is Medicine" He finishes and the band starts playing for real before he starts singing with them.

  
_Here to take my medicine, take my medicine_   
_Treat you like a gentleman_   
_Give me that adrenaline, that adrenaline_   
_Think I'm gonna stick with it_

_Here to take my medicine, take my medicine_   
_Rest it on your fingertips_   
_Up to your mouth, feeling it out_   
_Feeling it out_

Louis is instantly hooked at the song and at Harry's. It is so dark and raspy and the lyrics don't exactly make it less hot.

_I had a few, got drunk on you and now I'm wasted_   
_And when I sleep I'm gonna dream of how you_

"TASTED" The crowd screams, and Harry beames as the memories of them doing this song at the senior prom, making some of the teaches quite upset when all the kids sang with them.

_If you go out tonight, I'm going out 'cause I know you're persuasive_   
_You got that something, I got me an appetite, now I can taste it_   
_You get me dizzy, oh, you get me dizzy, oh_   
_La la la la la_   
_You get me dizzy, oh, you get me dizzy, oh_

Fuck. Fuck. Louis thinks. The way that boy instantly went from being shy to perform to looking like a fucking rockstar, grinding on the mic stand is bloody amazing and most certaintly one of the hottest shit Louis has ever seen.

  
_Tingle running through my bones, fingers to my toes_   
_Tingle running through my bones_   
_The boys and the girls are in_   
_I mess around with them_   
_And I'm OK with it_

_I'm coming down, I figured out I kinda like it_   
_And when I sleep I'm gonna dream of how you_

_If you go out tonight, I'm going out 'cause I know you're persuasive_   
_You got that something, I got me an appetite, now I can taste it_   
_You get me dizzy, oh, you get me dizzy, oh_   
_La la la la la_   
_You get me dizzy, oh, you get me dizzy, oh_

_I had a few, got drunk on you and now I'm wasted_

_If you go out tonight, I'm going out 'cause I know you're persuasive_   
_You got that something, I got me an appetite, now I can taste it_   
_You get me dizzy, oh, you get me dizzy, oh_   
_La la la la la_   
_You get me dizzy, oh, you get me dizzy, oh_

This time, Louis goes off with the crowd. Whistling and shouting Harry's name. Harry takes a couple of bows with the band before meeting his blue eyes and the look they share is not an innocent one if you can say that. Harry has this big smirk on his mouth when he moves off the stage to walk towards Louis. Who meets him in the middle.

"That was fucking hot" He barely gets out before they lean into each other and share a messy and harsh kiss and suddenly, Harry has forgotten all about his ex-girlfriend coming into town surprisingly and messing with his head. All he can think of is how little he cares about that when Louis' lips are on his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hoped you noticed the hint I did for the upcoming angst? I'm not sure this chapter is very good, but leave a comment (keeps me so much more motivated) and kudos if you do like it<333


	16. Redo my kiss?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cute, type filler chapter with lots of fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a type of filler chapter, but it is quite long and helps to build up the storyline. Hope you like it<33

  
The light that breaks through the white, nonfunctional, curtains are blending and Louis needs several tries before being able to blink his eyes open. Only to find a set of familiar brown curls right next to his face. Almost on instinct he carefully leans over to place a soft kiss on the curls before taking his phone from the nightstand. For some very weird reason, it is 7.30 in the morning and how much Louis wants to wake Harry up to kiss him good morning, he let his boy sleep. He, as quietly as he can, pulls the winter covers off of him and stands up from the band. Needing something to cover himself up, he changes his pants and puts' on one of Harry's t-shirts from the bag that he hasn't packed out of yet.

Luckily for him, the bathroom is just a couple door down and with the parents' room being downstairs, Louis doesn't see the risk of meeting them. So he figures that just the shirt and his pants will work. He lists his way out of the room and down the hallway. The door being unsurprisingly unlocked, he grabs the handle and opens it. What he meets is a half-naked blonde girl almost being knocked over in surprise while scrambling for a towel on the floor. A series of shocked and confused comments follow quickly.

"Fuck, I am so sorry!

"Harry! What the fuck! You know to knock you twa, oh wait, you're not my brother." The girl says as she eventually settles her eyes on the also, almost half-naked stranger in her bathroom.

"Ehm, no, I'm Louis." He awkwardly says before starting to slowly back out from the room.

"Louis! Of course! Hello. I'm Gemma, the sister." The girl says as she realizes the boy standing in front of her is the one her brother has been talking non-stop about since he first saw him. She holds her hand out, while holding the towel stuck with her other hand, and stops Louis' retreating.

"That makes sense. Hi, so nice to meet you" Louis eventually says, taking her hand.

"Please, do what you came in her to do, I'll just change in my room."

Louis isn't able to pretest her kindness before she is out the door and has left him alone again. He locks the bathroom the door and puts his head in his hands. Wow, he really met Harry's sister half-naked. And to make it worse, he fucking saw her almost naked. He uses a couple extra minutes by the sink, staring into his face, before returning for the warm bed that is Harry's.

When he returns, the long boy is still sleeping. His head propped down on the big pillow and his hands tucked around it. He looks mesmerizing in the light and Louis can't stop himself from just standing by the edge of the bed and just stare, and maybe take a photo or two. He eventually starts to shiver, due to him standing in the open room without more than a t-shirt and his boxers on, and carefully makes his way to the white bed. Placing as little weight as humanly possible, he lays down on the bed next to the beautiful boy.

Regardless of how little he wants to wake up the boy so early, he can't resist the urge to brush one of his curls out of his eyes. He never intends to wake the boy up, but when Harry gradually opens his eyes, he can't stop himself from smiling the brightest smile he can.

"Morning babe"

"What time is it?" Harry grudgingly answers while nuzzling his head in Louis' neck. A dark and husky morning voice filling the room.

"8.00...?" Louis answers with a doubting face.

"Bloody hell, why did you wake me." The boy mumbles angrily into Louis' neck again.

"I actually didn't mean to, I just had to tuck one of your curls away from your beautiful face, isn't my fault that you are a light sleeper baby."

"My beautiful face? I was sleeping" Harry answers awkwardly, but still enjoying Louis' bluntness in the morning. He slowly sits up against the headboard next to the boy, who is dressed in his favorite t-shirt.

"Yeah, beautiful. I have evidence, pictures. I just stood by the edge there watching you and had to take some." Louis answers straightforward. Wanting Harry to realize how amazing he actually looks. Even in the morning.

"I don't want to see pictures of me sleeping, wait, how long have you been up?"

"Ehm, like forty minutes maybe? Just laid in the bed for a while and went to the loo. Where..., I met your sister, dressed like this." He says with an awkward smile and gestures to his clothes, and them only being boxers and the tee. "And your sister, while a lovely girl, don't lock the door. Which means that I just barged in and saw her half naked. Fuck, Harry, it was so awkward. Her grabbing her towel, and me starting to back out and stutter and yeah, fuck it was awkward." He finishes the sentence with after a little stuttering and stops and Harry can't stop himself from laughing out loud at the story.

This just makes Louis' cheeks go even redder and Harry buries Louis' head on his bare chest and strokes his hair. Still laughing of course, but reassuring Louis that it isn't that bad.

"Gems will probably just find it hilarious and bully you a bit for it, but it's totally fine. I just hope you will meet Robin in another way." This makes Louis start laughing with him and they share a truly beautiful moment. There in the morning sun from the thin curtains and the only warmth coming from their bodies intertwined together.

They stay like that for what feels like hours before Harry stands up to take a hot shower and Louis almost follows him but decides that it isn't the best time. When Harry comes out with only a towel around his waist, his hair wet and his face blushed from the heat Louis is awakened from his half-asleep state on the bed. Scrolling through his phone.

He again stares at the boy. The difference is that Harry is actually capable of noticing and smirks when he sees the thirsty look that Louis is giving him from the edge of the bed.

"Com'ere." The tall boy almost whispers and Louis instantly obey. Standing up and letting himself be captured in a heated, but still a soft kiss. Eventually parting their lips, but letting their foreheads touch.

"I'm so glad you came with me." Harry again whispers in the little space between them.

"Mee too" Louis answers with the softest smile on his face and Harry places a soft kiss on his forehead before separating fully. Louis almost winces at the loss of contact but lets Harry walk to his closet still. And he must admit, the view he gets of Harry's bare back muscles is not bad. Not bad at all.

"Why don't you get showered and I will go down and start at the breakfast? Just come down when you're ready yeah?"

His voice breaks Louis' stare and all he can do is nodding when Harry turns towards him again and head into the bathroom. What he doesn't notice is how Harry long stares after him before he closes the door with a soft bang and breaks his own trance.

*********

  
"Honey! You're awake!" Anne excitedly says when she hears the familiar steps of her long-gone son coming down to help with the breakfast like he always does. She's sitting by the kitchen island, reading the newspaper and enjoying a fresh cuppa while her husband is making a fry up. When Harry smiles back and goes to kiss his mother on the cheek, she realizes that she truly has missed him a lot. Maybe more than she thought.

"Harry! So good to see you, even with your hair short and all." Robin follows up, pulling the tall boy into a tight hug. Harry smiles into the hug, having missed Robin a lot too.

"Good to see you too, need any help?" He asks but doesn't wait for a reply before getting to the action. This was their routine in the weekends when Harry hadn't gone out and woke up at a decent time. Robin and him making a great fry up and Anne watching them, singing to the songs from the radio and reading up on the news. Maybe it sounds too good to be true at times, but traditions like that are quite hard to change after years of doing them.

After a while with basic questions about his school and life in Manchester, Robin remembers something about Harry bring a guy home for a couple of days.

"Harry, did you forget that boy in Manchester or something? I thought you were bringing that Lewis guy?" Harry looks up from the cucumbers he's currently cutting and gives Robin a weird look.

"His name is Louis actually and he's just taking a shower." Harry corrects his stepfather and turns back to the green cutting board.

"So.., are you two a couple?" Robin hesitantly asks. He has always been so awkward with both Harry's and Gemma's love lives. For some reason that is. Harry never actually came out, as he doesn't really bother to label himself, but he knows that if he wanted to do that, none of his folks would really care. Robin didn't even look surprised when he caught Harry laying over a guy named Ian, in bed. He just awkwardly backed out from his room and went back to his business.

"Ehm, I don't really know?" Harry half asks, half answers before he keeps stuttering. "Like, I do like him, a lot actually. And I have liked him for a long time. The problem is that, ehm, he had a girlfriend when we first met." Before the boy can finish, both his parents interrupt in unison.

"Do NOT say that he cheated on her with you! We raised you better than that!" Both of them exclaim and Harry has to put his hands up to stop them from yelling so loud.

"No, No, oh my god. I would never do that. What I was trying to say before you assumed that." He says, giving a stern look in their directions. "Is that we kind of flirted a lot during the last part of their relationship and he really was a great friend to me. And when Louis and his ex-girlfriend did break up, it didn't exactly go very long before we started kissing."

"And we liked it, so we kept doing it, but with Lou coming to terms with him liking a dude in this way and me, well being stupid me, we decided to keep it 'light and breezy'. And now I fear that it is too late to ask about it you know? I don't know. Advice?" Harry eventually finishes, putting his knife down again and turning towards the now sitting Robin and his mother. Whom are both looking at him with a soft, but a little worried smile. Yeah, they have seen him in love before or infatuated with people, but not like this.

Unfortunately, before any of them can open their mouths, a small and quite cute boy enter the room. A smile on his face and still the same tee as he has worn this morning, but now paired with a couple of track pants.

"There you are Lou, you want some of the best fry up you will ever taste?"

*********

Meeting Robin was again so fun for Louis, he can't really explain it. He really does see so much of Harry's great traits in both of the people who raised him. Robin's light humor and Anne's unexplainable kindness to everyone and anything. Gemma quickly joined the breakfast and the two of them shared an awkward look across from the table. With Harry almost laughing his arse off beside Louis and Anne and Robin just looking completely confuses, not getting a thing. Thankfully, Harry refuses to say what happened and Louis squeezes his hand, which he has been holding through the whole meal, in gratitude.

"What are your plans for today boys?"Anne asks them as they clear the table. Harry shrugs at the answer and turns to Louis in question.

"We can go down in centrum, show you around?"

"Sounds like a plan." Louis happily answers, eager to see the center of the town that Harry has grown up in. Harry beams at that and leans closer to Louis when his mother has her back turned against them.

"And, there is another place I want to show you. But I won't tell you about it just yet." Harry whispers in his ear and Louis is already enticed. He pushes the boy lightly on the arm as an answer to him refusing to tell him. Harry just takes a hold of both Louis' hands in one of his, yes they are that big, and locks them. Pulling the boy in for a light kiss on the lips and turning around to place the bowls in his other hand in the cupboards.

*******

"Fuck, it's so cold. Why didn't I put more layers on?" Louis says, shivering when a cold breath of air hits him the one place he didn't cover on his neck.

"Lou, you have like ten layers on, you can't possibly say that." Harry laughs, but still wraps his long arm around Louis to tuck him closer. Louis is a little startled about how Harry is so confident with him in the middle of the street. The people he grew up around seeing him. Not that it is wrong in any sort of way. Louis just never grew up in a so accepting community. While his parents never showed any kind of negativity against LGBTQ people, there were other neighbors who couldn't stand them. Eleanor's parents for an example. Not that it had transferred to her though, she was just as accepting as Louis. And if anything had proved that, it would be when she almost encouraged him to go after Harry. Which he did.

"Would love to take you to a café, but the only decent one is closed today," Harry says after a while of silence again. The only sounds being the occasional car or people chatting on the other side of the road, or even Harry greeting everyone he crossed path with. Louis just smiling towards them before he tucked himself even tighter in Harry's warm embrace.

"That would be nice, but I can us a cuppa Yorkshire tea when we get back to yours yeah?" Louis asks, wanting to return his stay in any way possible.

"I don't think we have any Yorkshire at home, sorry babe."

"Yeah I figured, so I kind of brought some from my stash in Manchester," Louis says with a cheeky smile and Harry instantly break out in laughter. Stuttering a few words about how 'cute and addicted' Louis is. Who just joins the boy in the laughter. If it weren't for a familiar voice to Harry, they probably would have joked around for several minutes. Walking down the calm and snow-covered street of Holmes Chapel.

"Harry Styles! There you are," A light, American voice makes the two boys turn around, Harry breaking into a light, little awkward smile.

"You practically ran from me after the show last night. Come here, you idiot" She continues before pulling in the boy for a big embrace, making Harry let go of Louis' hand, much to his dismay. Harry practically devours her in the hug, his arms hugging themselves despite the light hug he intended it for.

"Sorry T, didn't mean to run like that." Harry eventually answers as the girl finally let go of him and he retracts back to Louis' side.

"It's okay Haz." She answers softly before taking a sip of the coffee in her hand. "But you do need to introduce me to this boy here. A friend from school?" She turns to Louis with a big smile on her face. Louis can't tell if it is real or not.

"Uhm, this is Lou, Louis I mean. Yeah, he's a, uhm, from school." Harry stutters through the sentence. The uncertainty of what they actually are hanging in the air. It is Louis who breaks the awkwardness by stretching out his hand and introducing himself, properly, or more properly.

"Hi, I'm Louis, Harry's good mate from Uni. So nice to meet you and hear you last night." He says with the most real smile he can muster and the tall girl takes his hand and shakes it before talking again.

"Yeah, I kind of surprised everybody at that. I wasn't even planning on coming back until today, but found a cheaper plane ticket and just had to take it. Lucky for me, I got to play Medicine with my boys last night." She says, and they all start walking slowly the same way. Just to have something else to do. Harry is still disappointed in so many ways with the whole mate thing and is walking shyly between the two of them, letting them take the word. Louis is so much more than a mate. But it's not like he can just introduce the guy as his boyfriend without asking if Louis actually likes him in that way or that much. But he does also know, that if they don't make any signs that they are a thing in front of Taylor, that she will in some sort of way find a way into his life again. Like, she already has hooped her arm in his as they walk, and despite still caring for her, deeply also, he doesn't want her back in that way. At all.

After a while, he realizes he has zoned out and starts following the conversation when Louis says something deeply interesting. They are still talking about the night before and how Taylor surprised everybody when she came on stage to play with them. And it's when he hears Louis say a couple of words about the song he sang, that his interest is picked up again.

"Yeah, I absolutely loved that song. Fucking hot and all. Honestly a masterpiece." With that, Taylor makes a surprised look on her face but doesn't ask anything about it. Harry does though.

"Yeah?" He slowly asks, Taylor barely hearing it. Louis just nods back with a soft smile and squeezes his hand before letting go again and letting the snow crunching beneath their shoes being the only sound.

"So, T. How have you been? Anything exciting in your life, anyone?" Harry asks, breaking the silence. The girl looks happy that the attention is on her again and answers fast. Unfortunately, for many reasons, not mentioning any new partner in her life. Louis however, does keep noticing Harry's and hers linked arms and can't stop himself from rolling his eyes everytime Harry makes a funny comment and she throws her head back and leans into him while laughing. This wouldn't be a problem if Harry didn't seem to enjoy it and the jealousy building up in his stomach is starting to get quite big.

"So, I would absolutely love to catch up with you some more, but I promised mom to help her with something. But are you coming to Nick's get together later this night?" Taylor finally says, loosening her grip on Harry, but still just kind of asking only him.

Harry hesitates a bit, turning towards Louis in question.

"Why not?" Is Louis' simple, yet effective answer and the blonde girl smiles at that.

"So, I'll see you tonight?" Both of them nod and she finally fully let go of Harry's arm and instead goes in for a tight hug again. "So nice to see you again H, really missed you" She almost whispers before she lets go again and walks away from them, throwing a light 'you too Louis' behind her.

None of the boys really know how to react or how to talk about what just happened so they stay silent for a while. None of them daring to say something. Still, the lack of contact and the very, very thin and crisp air makes Louis inch himself a little closer to Harry as they walk. A little smile forms on Harry's face when he feels Louis grab for his own hand and link their fingers. They walk like that in silence for the rest of the street before Louis remembers something Harry told him this morning.

"You said that you wanted to show me something." He says hopefully, his voice low from not speaking.

"Hm?"

"Uhm, you said this morning that you wanted to show me something." Louis tries again, looking up at Harry's face again after a long time looking at his feet hitting the sidewalk. He sees the moment the light goes off in Harry's eyes and hides down a little chuckle.

"Oh yeah! That place. Come, follow me." Harry says excitedly before pulling the boy with him in a faster tempo. Louis gladly follows, loving the way Harry is rubbing circles with his thumb on his hand. All the bad thoughts from fifteen minutes ago buried way down in him.

*****

Harry leads Louis into a big open field, covered in light snow and Louis marvels of the simplicity, yet beauty about the place. Still, he has no idea of why Harry brought him to this place. He looks up to the boy, who is now a few meters ahead of him, stopping and turning towards Louis again. Trying to phrase his words.

"I used to come here all the time before you know. Whenever I needed to sort my thoughts or collect them. I used to just walk down this field and think through stuff. It didn't even need to be important, it could be all from the newest video game and to sorting out my sexuality. I always thought I needed to be either gay or straight, and for a long time it fucked me up. This is where I went to think through all that shit and I just wanted to show you. I don't even know why."

"You don't have to say anything, I just wanted you to know that about me. To show you that I haven't always been this flamboyant, open curly headed dude, but yeah whatever". He finishes and places his eyes on the ground beneath him. Kicking the snow into nothing.

"Thank you for sharing that with me" Is all Louis says after a while, moving closer to the now insecure boy. His walls are down, and Louis wants to experience it at first row. Despite of Harry always being open and showing his emotions as long as Louis has known him, he barely sees this side of him. The vulnerable and insecure one. The one with all of his emotions on the outside. even if they aren't the happiest. The last time he saw Harry like that is probably in the car that day. When he showed his song.

Harry just smiles at Louis' words, wrapping the boy into a thankful and tight hug. Again, as they tend to, they stay like that for a while. Taking in every bit of each other, not wanting to lose the other one. It is Harry who breaks the hug, only to kiss Louis light on the lips and taking his hand. Guiding him towards a couple a big trees and a bridge over a river.

"That wasn't the only reason though, like to why I brought you here." He says and Louis gives him a questioning look, waiting for him to continue.   
"See that tree over there?" He points at the biggest one and Louis nods.

"That's where I had my first kiss."

"Hmm, and why do I need to see that?" Louis sarcastically answers and Harry smile bigly before leading him towards that excact tree and pressing Louis' back into it.

"You see, that kiss wasn't very good. Not romantic and not even with a girl I liked. I just wanted to get it over with."

Harry moves one of his hands to Louis' lower back and the other to caress his cheekbone. Leaning in to place a soft kiss on it before continuing. Louis melts into the soft gesture.

"But now, I have you here. Who I do like, a lot actually, and who I do want to kiss." He hesitates a bit before speaking again. Louis' heavy breathing filling the air. "Would you maybe want to redo that kiss? Make the memories connected to this place a little happier?"

All Louis does is a nod, causing their foreheads to touch before pressing his lips onto Harry's waitingly ones. Pouring all of his emotions in the kiss. Both of them smile into it and while they definitely have had some better ones, technically. This one beats almost all of them. Only their first one is over.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this shit! Please do comment, helps A LOT for my motivation. And how long do you guys want this? I don't really know to be honest. I have this one shot in Rome I'm writing on and yeah, thanks for reading!


	17. 'get together'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst is finally coming for the two lovestruck boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Way too long since I last posted! Kind of happy with this though:))

  
"What do you even wear for a 'get together', as lame as of name that is. Why not just call it a party? Isn't that what it is? Do they really think calling it a get together makes it sound less high schooley and more grown up? More like less fun and more pretentious bullshit." Louis bellows, going through his suitcase with harsh movements and throwing sighs of anger after him.

He doesn't know why he is behaving or feeling this way now. Just a couple hours ago he was so, so happy. Walking back to the house, hands intertwined and sharing kisses between conversations about their family pets. Something just snapped half an hour ago, probably around the time when they had remembered that they had agreed to go to Nick's party, or "get together" as Taylor called it. Louis had started coming with snide remarks about everything and nothing ever since and is feeling so frustrated. He doesn't even know why. It's not like he has any reason to be. He just is.

Well, maybe the text he saw pop up on Harry's phone has something to do with it. Harry had left his phone on the bed and when Louis casually glanced to check it, he wasn't pleased to say it at least.

To Hazzie

Can't wait to see you later boo, it's gonna be so fun getting drunk like old times;))

xxx, T

What Louis didn't do was ask Harry about it, because, let's face it, he's Louis. He just pretended he didn't see the text and started going through Harry's records as a distraction. Harry hadn't shown any signs of either anger or admiration after checking his phone and Louis isn't sure if he wanted a reaction or not. One thing he is sure of is that he can't be angry with the boy. It is a 99% percent chance that it is only Taylor being way too flirty over texts. But still, Louis feels so frustrated for this exact reason. What if Harry doesn't even like him that much? Or worse, what if he does like Louis, but when he saw Taylor he realized he still loves her?

It is Harry who eventually breaks through his negative thoughts again.  
"I don't think it matters Lou. Just something casual, literally no one will care about what you wear. Besides from me of course and I think you look just as hot in sweats as in skinny jeans, so that isn't a factor really." Harry says, coming to where Louis is standing by his suitcase and wrapping his arms around him. The smaller boy melts into the warmth surrounding him and feels his body relaxing instantly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to act so foolishly."

Harry turns Louis around so that he can look him into the eyes.

"You have nothing to apologize for Lou, I get why you are stressed, but we don't have to go, we can just stay here? Have a night in?" Louis hesitates a bit before answering. Wondering if they go, if he will keep his stupid jealousy away. But then he makes the mistake of looking at Harry's expression and he decides quickly.

"No, no, we'll go. Will be nice to talk to your mates again, maybe not over the bad speakers of a pub I will actually hear what they say." He chuckles and the way Harry's eyes shines brightly and his mouth twitch itself into a smile reassure him that he can manage one uncomfortable night.

He tiptoes slowly to place a soft kiss to Harry's still smiling lips and turns around again, going through his suitcase one more time, now a little calmer.

"So do you really think I look just as hot in sweats than in my black skinny jeans?" He asks behind him to the boy still standing behind him.

"Well, I mean, you do look good in fucking everything, but there a few things hotter than those pants."

"Well, then, I have no choice than to wear them and tease you all night from the other side of the room. Talking with your friends. Maybe flirting with some of them. Letting you stare at me all night." The boy teases and expects a nudge in his side like he normally does when he jokes with the boy. But this time, surprisingly, he feels a pinch on his boxer covered arse and jumps at the movement. Quickly turning around to give Harry a shocked look.

"Harry Edward Styles! Did you just grab my arse?" He says, acting shocked with his hand on his chest and his eyebrows arched. The brown-haired boy just gives him a satisfied smirk and licks his lip, following Louis' eyes following his movement.

"Fuck yeah I did" He chuckles and Louis pushes him down on the bed, planning to snog him senseless before the door suddenly abruptly opens.  
They separate as fast as possible, but with little clothing and tousled hair, it is little doubt on what they just indulged in.

"Fuck, don't you know how to knock!" Harry exclaims, clearly agitated.

"Fuck, bloody hell, I'm so sorry!" Gemma says between laughter and frightened chuckles. Louis quickly scrambles off the bed to put on a pair of joggers and can't stop himself from blushing from the humiliation.

"Tell me, Louis, what is the odds of me seeing you in only boxers two times in the same day." The sister says as he is decent again and sitting down on the bed, leaning into the headboard, and Harry. Gemma plops down on the bed in front of them with a cheeky smile.

"I don't know, but I certainly hope it's the last time, and that I will not see you naked again," Louis answers, confidently this time. He earns a weak slap to his knee by the girl and an offended look.

"You saying that you didn't like what you saw?"

"Nope, I just prefer your brother instead." He teases and Harry laughs out loudly at Louis' newfound confidence. Gemma just scrunches her face at the thought of her brother in a sexual way and quickly changes the subject. Louis however, earns a kiss to his head by Harry, who has now wrapped his arms around the boy again.

"So, what I wanted to ask you before I interrupted your disgusting foreplay," She gives both of them a stern look, making them laugh before proceeding. "Is if you have something I could wear for Nick's party. Or 'get together'" She makes two quote signs at the words, having no taste for it as Louis doesn't either.

"I don't know, most of my good clothes are back in Manchester, but I may have something," Harry says, standing up from the bed and moving to his closet.

After rummaging around his drawers for a while, he pulls out a bright pink pussy-bow blouse and Gemma almost jumps out of the bed trying to catch it.

"Ahh, there it is! Just what I was thinking of, thanks H." She quickly grabs it and heads for the door before stopping in her steps.

"Wait, what do you think. A skinny or loose black pants?"

"Are you trying to impress anyone?" Harry asks back and the girl gives a cheeky smile, signaling to him exactly who she is showing off for.

"The loose black ones," He says with a wink and she mouths a thank you before closing the door behind her again. Harry turns around to see Louis staring hungrily at him. His eyes wide open, almost like his mouth.

"What?" Harry asks, clearly confused.

"Have you really worn that shirt without me seeing you in it?"

"Yeah, you like it?" Harry asks, a smile on his mouth while plumping down on the bed beside the boy again.

"Like it? I would love to see you in that. Promise me that I will see you in that blouse." Louis moves closer to Harry, whispering in his ears.

"Cause I promise if you do, oh, what I will do to you." He barely gets it out before Harry is pinning him down to the bed. Again, planning to snog him senseless, now hopefully without his sister interrupting. Louis quickly gets the thought and pulls him down towards him.

"I promise" Harry pants into the kiss.

*******

  
They arrive half an hour late to Nick's place. The reason doesn't need to be explained. The minute they enter the door, the familiar smell of beer and pizza roam the room. Still, it isn't quite like some of the parties that Louis has been on since he started uni. Well, there is maybe not enough young people in this town to hold a party like that and since it's mostly former high schoolers meeting up again, the vibe in the room is mostly talking and some low music in the background. However, Louis doesn't doubt that the longer into the night, the louder the music will be. It tends to be like that.

Gemma had gone when they were originally were leaving the house and is already into her second glass of wine. She looks amazing in Harry's blouse and her smile is just as bright as her brothers'. She is standing in a large circle, in the middle of telling a story, when she notices her brother and Louis walk in, hand in hand.

"Brother! C'mere" She shouts over the room, waving them over. Harry tightens his grip on Louis' hand before leading them towards the big group of young adults.

"Well isn't it Mr. Harry Styles! Good to see you, H." One of the girls next to Gemma smiles and wraps her arms around the boy for a hug, whom happily complies. Unfortunately, letting go of Louis' hand. Well, it had to happen sometime. "Camille, good to see you too!"

Harry goes through the rest of the group, clearly knowing all of them at least a little.

"Introduce us then" The same blonde girl, Camille, if Louis isn't wrong says, pointing at the boy standing right next to Harry.

"Oh, of course. Louis this is everybody, everybody this is Louis." He beams down at the boy, who is now shaking every hand reached out to him. Getting several names, but probably not remembering a single one. Louis and Harry quickly fall into the conversation from before and Harry loves seeing Louis talking and laughing with his old friends.

"You want something to drink?" He bends down and asks Louis over the music. The boy looks up at him with a smile and nods, but instead of just letting Harry get something, he grabs his hand and joins him to the kitchen.

Nick's apartment is quite big for a student and how he is affording it, Louis has no idea. One thing he does know is that he is quite happy seeing as the fridge is cold and big enough for some real beer and not the cheap one you get at uni parties. He gladly takes one for him and Harry, who is waiting behind him with the opener in his hand. With a light jump, Louis plops up on the counter to let Harry open the bottles and enjoys a good stare at the boy as he pushes his tongue out when concentrating.

"Do you know you look really sexy when you're focused?" Louis lets out.

"Hmm?" Harry asks, not having heard the sentence clearly. He looks up from the now opened bottle and hands one to Louis' waiting hand.

"When you focus on something, like writing, driving or opening beer bottles," He says again, nodding his hand at the bottle in Harry's hand. "You do this thing where you stick your tongue out and it looks unbelievable hot when you do it." Louis tries again, a little louder for Harry to hear. Who instantly looks down at the floor to hide his starting blush in his cheeks.

"Don't be embarrassed!" Louis says, shoving him lightly in the shoulder. "I'm only telling the truth."

Harry slowly looks up again, a soft smile on his face and his cheeks still sporting a pinkish color. Louis bends forward and places a soft kiss on his two cheeks and one on his mouth and Harry can't possibly let it be with just that. He puts his bottle down on the counter beside Louis and joins his hands behind his low back. Louis smiles at the close contact and spreads his legs a bit, making room for Harry to stand between them. With his own beer still in his hands, he puts them around Harry's neck and pulls him in for another kiss. This time a little harsher and with a little more tongue.

Harry joins in quickly and moves his hand even lower to Louis' arse and gives a light squeeze and kisses the boys' lips even harder. Biting softly at his lips and earing a low moan from the boy. Thankful that they're alone. Or at least they thought so.

"H! Your sister said, oh, sorry, shit, really?" Taylor stops mid-sentence to react to the scene happening in front of her. Harry barely acknowledges her presence though, too caught up with pleasuring the boy in front of him, and it is Louis who stops the kiss to make him aware.

Still, Harry doesn't step out of Louis' area between his legs. Instead, he just turns around, so that his back is aligned up with Louis' chest.

"Taylor, hi." He says with a rough voice, trying his best to not sound irritated at the interruption. Despite their being in a quite public kitchen at his friends' apartment. Louis half waves with his beer bottle hand and let his other one curl up in Harry's hair.

"Hi, guys." The girl awkwardly answers. "Sorry for the interruption, I just didn't expect you snogging some guy in the kitchen when Gems said she saw you go in here. Seems like a lot has happened since you started uni"

Taylor's snide comment makes Harry's brows furrow and Louis starts making circular movements on his shoulder. Trying to calm himself and Harry down.

"Of course things have changed, what did you expect? And it's not like you haven't seen me snog a guy before." Harry says, trying his best to not sound like a sarcastic idiot.

"No no, it wasn't that, that was before." The girl almost whispers the last word, none of the boys' really understanding what she means. Or at least Louis doesn't understand. Harry does, to a degree.

Luckily, to interrupt the now awfully awkward moment, Nick joins them. Already a bit tipsy. Thank god, maybe that will steal the show instead of Taylor.

"Styles! There you are, just the one I was looking for, and Louis was it?" Louis just nods with a smile. "So good to see you two here. Was afraid you would steal my boy until you leave again." Nick jokes, making everyone laugh, well except Taylor though. Who is currently standing by the counter opposite of Harry and Louis. Watching them with an irritated look.

"As much as I would absolutely love to do that since I'm going tomorrow, I couldn't deny him a cold beer and his old mates." Louis jokes back, ruffling the long locks on the boy still stood between his legs.

"What did you want me for Grimmie?"

"Well Harry, as you may remember, we had some crazy times the last year." Nick starts and Harry gestures his hand to keep him going.

"And for old times sake, some of the guys wanted to play beer pong. And you know I can't do that without my sidekick can I?" Nick asks, dramatically fluttering his nonexisting eyelashes to look cute.

"No you can't" Harry answers, making Nick beam instantly.

"You care to join?" Harry turns around to face Louis again. Resting his arms on his thighs.

"Why not?" Louis laughs out and takes another big sip of his beer before pushing Harry gently away so that he can jump down from the counter.

"Fantastic!" Nich shouts out, giving Louis a big smile before quickly turning towards the silent Taylor. "T? You in?"

The girl shakes her head with an 'i'm sorry' face and turns toward Harry for her next words.

"I was going to ask if we maybe could talk?"

Harry is taken a bit back by her words, but it's still not unexpected he thinks. Still, he nods doubtingly.

"Yeah, sure, yeah. I will join you guys for beer pong later?" He says towards the now quite disappointed Nick and taken aback Louis. Instead of waiting for an answer he bends down to plant a kiss on Louis' cheek, very visible and gestures to Taylor to go another place to talk. Louis seems satisfied enough and lets himself be dragged into the living room.

*********

Louis must admit, Harry's childhood friends are quite fun to be around. And despite Nick's dickishness coming out from time to time when he manages to miss the cups, he can't stop himself from laughing his arse off when the opposite team loses the first round. Harry still hasn't joined them and despite looking around the room for him, he is probably not in there.

"Do you have a place where I could have a smoke?" He asks Nick after a couple of beers are taking over his other body fluids. Needing to clear his mind a bit too. Nick just nods and points to an open balcony door.

Just as Louis is about to step out, he hears some voices from the balcony. He doesn't recognize the voices immediately, and is about to turn around before a clear american accent calls Harry's name and stops him.

"Harry, I miss you. So much, and you are basically the reason I decided to come home for Christmas. And if you and Louis aren't a thing,"

"Taylor."

"What? Are you saying that you are a couple?"

No answer.

"Harry, I want you back and by the looks of it, you haven't protested, and is that a sign that you maybe miss me too?"

"Of course I miss you, T. I've missed you for a long time,"

That is all Louis can bother to hear before he turns around and heads for the door in full speed and almost trips over when Nick grabs his arm, asking him why he's going.

"I'm just feeling proper sick. Great night" He says with his best lying voice and fortunately, Nick lets him go without questions. They share a quick goodbye hug and Louis is out the door. Again, almost tripping as he runs down the stairs. Desperate for some air.

He is desperate for air. Fresh air. Air that hasn't been contaminated with fake promises and words. Still, the stinging coldness that hits him with the fresh air reminds him that he totally forgot to put on a jacket. And for a split, fleeting second, he considers returning for it.

At some point he starts jogging through the snow, and thanks to a great sense of direction he quickly finds the path from earlier today and not much later, the large drive into the mansion that is Harry's house. He twists the door handle in the hope that it's not locked and couldn't be more grateful when it opens with a slight squeak. The rooms are dark and he figures that Robin and Anne are at some friends' house and kicks off his wet shoes before stepping up the stairs.

He doesn't bother to brush his teeth or even wash his face. He just picks a random t-shirt off the floor and replaces it with his wet and cold clothes. It is first when he is headed towards the bed that he realizes that it's Harry's shirt and that he is heading to bed to share with the boy later. It is the smell of Harry's cologne that challenges the first tears in his eyes and he almost rips the shirt off of him. Putting one of his own on before turning towards the hallway again and walking into the unused guest bedroom.

He carefully closes the door and slips into the covers and buries his face in the pillow. Finally, letting the tears that have been pressing, run freely down his face. Not understanding why they keep coming, just letting them wet the pillowcase as thoroughly as possible. 

He shouldn't be crying. He shouldn't have left the party. He should have stayed and asked Harry about what he had heard. He should have given the boy a chance to explain. But as they do sometimes, his thoughts, mixed with the words from Taylor and Harry's conversation, had overcome him. And now here he is. Laying in a cold, unused guest bed, crying without any reason at all really. It's just that, sometimes, his thoughts overwhelm him and he can't put shit together. It probably happens for everybody, but Louis can't stop himself from not really caring about that now. All his thoughts right now goes to trying to stop crying, and it isn't working. Not at all. Fuck emotions. Fuck this whole shit. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for leaving the chapter at that! Hope you still like it though and if you do, please leave kudos and comments! Such good motivation<33


	18. A little love is better than none

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pain, pain and more pain. So so sorry. This is a short one, didn't wanna fill 3000 words with this much angst so yeah. Hope you enjoy<333

 

  
*******

When Harry had stepped out from the balcony, finally having convinced Taylor that he wasn't interested in her like that anymore. Without making her cry. He impatiently went looking for Louis. The "chat" had taken way longer than expected and promised and he had wondered what the boy was doing this whole time. He went through the whole apartment before Nick grabbed him. Telling him that Louis had gone back to the house, not feeling so good.

Harry had of course, despite Nicks' objections, went straight for his jacket and in a rushed tempo, walked through the thin layer of snow back home. Making his not so water resistant boots soaked more as he took a new step. He sent a text to his sister, telling her about his whereabouts and stepped into the dimmed lighted house.

There, in the living room, he found Anne and Robin enjoying a cuppa before bed. They told him that Louis had probably come home before they did and went to bed. Harry frowned at that when told that they had come back half an hour ago. which means that Louis left the party way earlier than he initially thought. Two steps at a time, Harry had made his way upstairs, expecting to find the boy curled up under the duvet, waiting for him to cuddle him. He didn't find Louis and immediately went into a full panic mode in his head. The panic was lifted for a second when he realized that they have a guest room, but confusion and sadness quickly replaced the feeling.

He carefully opened the door to the room and found Louis curled up in a ball in the bed. His hair tousled messily on the pillow and his eyes just visible to show the puffiness and redness about them. Had he been crying? Harry thought, infinite questions circling his mind. All he wanted to do was to join the boy in the bed, wake him up and ask him why he has been crying. Kissing it alright again. But something stopped him, a gut feeling telling him that if Louis did actually cry, that it could possibly be about Harry, and him laying in that bed when Louis obviously didn't want to sleep in their bed, couldn't make it better. So the taller boy slowly backed out of the room again. Catching a last, longing glimt on the sleeping boy before closing the door and with dragging steps into his own room. He fell asleep with half of his clothes still on and three million questions and endless confusion filling his mind.

******

Harry wakes up due to the bright light nearly blinding him. His first instinct is to turn over in the bed and expecting a soft fringe in his face. Instead, he finds his phone and an untouched pillow. He picks up the phone, taking in the events of last night and sees that the clock is almost eleven in the morning. Why haven't any woken him up yet? He slowly, but surely sits up in the bed, realizing he still has his clothes on from last night. He honestly feels shit, like really, really shit.

Taking off his shirt and tossing it in the laundry basket, he grabs a towel and heads for the bathroom but is stopped by a silky, worried voice from the guest room. He really does intend to keep walking, wanting to let Louis have his privacy, but the worry in his voice stops him just in time.

  
“I don’t know if he even likes me as much as I do him. It’s like this girl appears and he isn’t the Harry I know. I found him talking to Taylor and he literally said that he: "of course misses her", like how would you react if Hailey told her ex that she misses him a lot. It's just so bullshit of him to treat me like that and then go back to her after he basically got me off in the kitchen 20 minutes before."

Hearing Louis says those words punches him right in the stomach. He never realized how his and Taylor's conversation must have sounded from an outside perspective. And if Louis just had stayed for a minute longer, he would have heard him turn the girl down. Explaining his feelings for Louis. How Harry has been head over heels over that boy since he heard his voice from behind the shower curtain. Since he stared into the ocean of eyes the boy has. He is just about to walk into the room to tell Louis exactly that. To apologize for acting like a twat yesterday. Just about to explain everything, change it, when Louis speaks up again and instead of doing just that, Harry freezes behind the wall again. Paralyzed by the words coming out of Louis' mouth.

“I don’t know Niall. Maybe all this was just a mistake. Maybe I never should have broken up with El. Maybe I never should have kissed him that night. Maybe I just wanted to try something else and now it has backfired, and I’m hurt like I always am. Maybe I never should have fought for that fucking Zeppelin LP. Then, I wouldn’t have known him and then I wouldn’t feel like this.” Harry can’t stop the tears that fill his eyes, letting one roll down his cheek.

"I'm not sure I'll get through it this time if it doesn't work out as I hoped. You know how bad it has been before." Is the last thing Harry hears before forgetting the shower and turn back into his room instead. The same order in his head, again and again, 'do not cry, do not cry.' Luckily it sort of works and he builds the courage to change clothes to some joggers and a black sweatshirt. Really not caring if he had met the queen in this outfit. He takes a look in the mirror. His face blotchy and his eyes puffy and red. Fuck.

With heavy, slow steps he goes down the stairs to find the known smell of coffee filling the room. He heads straight for the kitchen, only to find his sister taking the last drop of coffee before him.

"Fuck" He mutters and she turns around with a sad look, instantly understanding why he got angry. She quickly grabs a new cup and pours half of hers in it and gives it to Harry. Who just gives her a thankful smile before leaning into the counter, his sister joining them. They drink their cups in silence before Gemma opens her mouth.

"Louis asked me to take him to the airport."

"What? Has he gone? Did he just leave without saying shit? When did he go, did he just leave? did he say anything? leave a note? I'll take the car, I need to say good.." Harry starts mumbling crazily before a familiar silky voice interrupts him. Making Harry almost get whiplash turning around.

"No, I haven't gone yet. She's driving me in fifteen." The boy says, leaning in the doorframe. His eyes red as Harry's and his fringe draped over his face lazily. Wearing the same type of attire as him as well. An oversized black hoodie paired with a pair of grey joggers. They both feel and look like shit and both can see that the other one has cried. The difference being that Louis doesn't understand why Harry has cried. He doesn't have any reason, does he?

"Oh, okay, ehm..," Is all that Harry can stutter before falling silent ago, embarrassed that Louis heard that whole ramble. Gemma gives him a sympathetic pat on his back before backing out of the kitchen, leaving the two of them alone.

"Lou, don't go now" Harry almost whispers. Louis barely hears it with them actually being more than a foot away from each other.

"Harry, I need to go. For me, to sort my thoughts." Louis' voice almost breaks mid-sentence and as clishé, as it sounds, Harry feels his heart break a little for the boy. "I spoke to Niall, he will let me stay at his place until my parents come back home."

"But your birthday" Harry states sadly, despite it having no real importance in this situation.

"What?" Is all Louis can say, not understanding how Harry is thinking of that right now. Harry just shakes his head at the floor before continuing, trying to convince the boy.

"And you don't know the whole story, I need you to know."

"Yeah, you're right. I don't know the story of you and her. I don't know your past." Louis interrupts.

Harry doesn't understand why he can't let him explain. Explain that he rejected her. Explain how he needs Louis.

"Louis, please, it's not like that."

"What is it like then?" Louis asks desperately. His voice still low, but he's no longer whispering.

Harry feels paralyzed again. His mouth not saying the words he wants to. His lips trembling and a single tear fighting its way to the surface. Why can't he just say what he wants to? Why is his body betraying him when he needs it the most.

"I need to go Harry. We'll talk after Christmas." Harry looks up from the floor and straight into Louis' ice-cold eyes. They look strained. Like he's been keeping them open for hours without blinking. The truth is that the boy cried himself to sleep last night, but Louis won't say that. Even with Harry's worried look at him. All Louis really wants to do now is to bury himself in Harry's neck and not let him go. He wants to forget that he ever heard him talking to that girl. That he could just forgive the boy and keep going like it was. Isn't a little love better than none?

But he can't. For his pride, and for his own fragile feelings. He needs to get out of this town and back home. Sort his thoughts out. Meet his family and at least forget him for a couple of hours.

"Lou"

Is all Harry manages to say before watching the boy leave the kitchen and hearing the door slam after them. Finally, he feels his body break free from the paralyzation, but just enough so that he can try to breathe again. Which doesn't work. He can't breathe. He takes his hand to his chest, trying to slam into it to make it work, but it doesn't work. His chest is currently pricking with pain, leaving no comfort left.

Harry starts heaving for air, tears overflowing his eyes. But there isn't any air left. There isn't any for him to breath in. At some point he falls to the ground, telling himself to calm down. To take a breath. But it doesn't work.

It's only when he feels he's on the brink of death that he feels his mother's arms around him. Soothing him immediately, that he takes a real breath in what feels like hours. His chest is still getting stabbed with a million knives at once, but now he can actually feel the pain that they leave. And now he can finally utter a sound from his mouth. Unfortunately, it is only his sobs as he holds on to his mother for what feels like his life.

  
*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, haha. I hope to write next chapter quite long and with the reunion after Christmas break, but I can't write in the weekend at all because of a school trip, a fun one actually. But let's see how much I'll write before Friday. Please fo comment and leave kudos for keeping me motivated. Thank you, thank you for reading.


	19. Irish breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for being late, but as promised, this is a lot longer. Hope you enjoy:))

*****

  
Louis' birthday is honestly quite shit. Despite Niall trying every way possible to cheer him up. Nothing seems to work. Truth is, he would be with Harry now if it wasn't for Taylor. Or the "cold-hearted bitch" as Niall has been calling her since he first explained the whole thing. And being happy with Harry on his birthday was kind of the point of coming with him home.

As the guy Niall is, he wakes Louis up with a birthday song and cake way too early. And not only Niall but the rest of his family too. Even the ones that are visiting them from Ireland, whom Louis only met last night. It isn't entirely as awkward as you would expect since the rest of the family is basically the same as Niall, but there are many other ways Louis would love to start his day on.

"Happy birthday mate," Niall says after their company has left and they are sitting on Niall's bed alone. Louis deciding to try his best to not be a total drag this day. As hard as that might be.

"Thanks, Ni, and thank you for taking me in on so short notice, I mean, I don't know what I would've done if you couldn't borrow me a bed," Louis says, staring down at the flickering lights on the cake in his hands. Wondering what he could possibly wish for now, besides the obvious you know.

"No problem Tommo, you're my mate, could never leave you on the street, could I? Now make a wish before the lights destroy the cake." Louis gives him a soft smile before closing his eyes and blowing the lights out. Surprisingly, wishing for something else than the first thought, but still wishing something quite impossible.

*****

Further, throughout the day, Niall and Louis go visit their old school for some reason and it's just so nostalgic. They can't even get inside but walking around the school and talking about memories between them, almost, almost get his tears running. But then again, he is a little emotional at the moment.

"You remember when I started at the school and everybody practically hated on me for talking with an accent? Fuck, you were the only one that tried being friends with me." Niall says after they sit down on the old wooden swings. Both shivering in their winter jackets and hats.

"How could I forget? You looked like a fucking lost puppy where you stood all alone. And it isn't like I had so many friends besides El at that time, so I couldn't possibly lose anything on that could I?"

"No friends? What, you were so popular, man. I honestly thought you were going to start shittalking when you came over that day."

Louis laughs at that. Visioning little him starting to shittalk some new random Irish lad. Wouldn't exactly make any sense really as Louis has never been very violent. Beside his vocabulary that is.

"Most of them we'rent even my friends. They were mostly Eleanor's and just hanged around me because we were together. But none of them really cared about me before you and then now Liam and Zayn...," Louis takes a slight pause before finishing. "And Harry of course."

Niall, the good friend he is, notices the overflowing bad thoughts and quickly changes the subject. What would Louis do without him right now?

"So hot chocolate? My mom makes the best one there is?" He asks, rising from the swing and stretching out his hand to help Louis. Who carefully takes it.

"That sounds wonderful Horan"

*******

The rest of the day comes and goes, nothing special happening besides Niall managing to push him into the snow and starting a snowball fight with him and his cousins. For a little while there, Louis did start to forget what happened just yesterday, but he is quickly reminded when they sit down for that late cup of cocoa. When Niall is in the kitchen and Louis are sitting in the living room and as an excruciating bad decision, decides to go through his photos. And fuck it is a bad idea. Seeing the pictures from the last months, ninety percent of them are of either Harry or him and Harry. All from their moments in oblivion when neither of them had confessed their feelings to their latest photos taken in or on the way to Holmes Chapel.

He finds this one photo of Harry kissing him on the cheek. They were in the car and what was supposed to be a snap to Zayn turned out to be one of the cutest photos of them together. Louis saved it and planned to change it to his background when they finally became official in some way, but that never happened.

He is just about to hit the delete button and forget the picture ever existed when the doorbell rings.

"Louis, can you open the door?"

"Yeah of course, who is it?" He shouts back.

"Don't know, hopefully not a murderer" The boy gladly laughs from in between the sounds of washing up after them.

As Louis walks towards the door, there is a small, hopefull glimt of the belief that its maybe him behind that door. The boy that's been haunting his thoughts for the last hours. That he has come all the way to Doncaster, tracked down Niall's address and won't go until he can explain. He makes long, slow strides towards the door and nervously opens it.

It isn't Harry who is standing on the other side of the door, and Louis doesn't really know if he's relieved or saddened. But then again, he told Harry that they would talk after Christmas, and Harry doesn't break promises.

Well, it isn't Harry but a close second. His smile actually widens when he opens the door.

"Louis, com'ere you twat." His sister pulls the stunned boy into a tight hug, not letting go for a minute.

"Lotts? What the fuck are you doing here? You aren't supposed to come home for another two days?" Louis says shocked as he grudgingly pulls away from the hug. He leads his sister through the hallway and into the living room, where Niall is now sitting with a smug smile on his face.

"Well, if it wasn't for this little guy," She starts, sitting next to Niall and ruffling his hair softly. "I wouldn't have come home by now, but he by some miracle found a free seat on an earlier flight and I just had to leave the rest of the fam."

She gives him a loving smile, reaching for the hot chocolate placed on the table for Louis and he just smiles back thankfully.

"Thank you for this Lotts, and Niall of course. I have missed you so fucking much and it seems that my wish come through." Gemma looks weirdly at him but instead replies by taking his hand.

"Missed you two my boy."

"So how are the rest of the family? Everything okay with the little ones?" He asks and is quickly updated on all that's been happening with them since he left. He laughs at the stories of Doris going to a stranger in the middle of the street, screaming "Achoo", thinking it was Louis and almost cries when told how he missed the school play.

Luckily, his sister is such a chatty person that she kind of forgets to ask him about Uni. He is unimaginable thankful for that since he doesn't really know how to tell it without mentioning Harry. He's been a part of these months since they first met and explaining how he's been the happiest he's ever been without mentioning that boy, is probably impossible.

And he sure isn't sure if he should tell her about him. Not that she would ever be against him liking a guy. A little surprised maybe, but never mean about it. He just knows that if he explains the whole thing to a new person, it would make him feel it all over again. He would have to answer all these questions and try to explain how he never has felt anything like this before.

But he knows that she deserves to know. To know why he came home too early. He just doesn't know how to tell her.

*******

Later that night, Lottie drags the boy out into the cold and frightful place called outside. She begs him to come with her to their old hangout place. A really old playground right by their house. A place that the two of them and sometimes Fizzy too, always came to talk about everything and nothing. To let their emotions spill and to complain about their siblings. Louis, of course eventually say yes to her request and are currently wrapping himself up in as many layers as possible.

When they get to the playground, the conversation flows easily. Everything from their childhood memories to Lottie's new exciting adventures. Louis thinks he is about to be let out of the hook again, just as she decides to ask him about uni.

"Fuck, I've only talked about myself. What a bad sister I am." She says dramatically and Louis instantly thinks that he needs to tell her now. It's the perfect timing really.

"So brother, what is Manchester like?" Good he thinks, she starts easy.

"Ehm, it's really good."

"Really good? More details you twat. Have you gotten any friends at all? Are you flunking in your lectures? Have you done anything new and exciting that I, your loving sister, should know about?"

Fuck, not easy again Louis thinks. Focusing on his legs dangling from the swing beneath him. He expects Lottie to nag on him to answer, but maybe it's the way he starts breathing a little more heavy that makes her understand that there is something.

Louis waits at least another minute before taking a deep breath again. Not comfortable enough to look at his sister.

He very slowly, almost whispers the next words.

"So I need to tell you something" Louis shifts his position on the hard, wooden swing, just to have something to do instead of meeting her eyes.

"What is it? Is something deeply wrong or? You've got me worried" She looks instantly worried that Louis really does have a big problem, but is quickly interrupted by her brother. Denying her fears.

"No, it's nothing wrong, well there is something, but that's because of the other thing, which was, is..., was really great and now it isn't great and yeah"

"What?" She asks, already confused out of her mind.

"You know that I and El broke up yeah?" Louis asks, finally having the courage to look up at her. He finds that she has stopped her swing completely. Both feet placed on the snow-covered gravel. Her eyes in a soft frown and her mouth in a light, supporting smile.

"Yeah, of course, she came to me and told all about it. What about it?"

"Did she tell you the reason? The reason we broke up I mean?"

"Yeah, that you grew from each other and stuff"

"No, well, that's a part of it, but yeah there's another reason, a more important reason really. Like, a lot more important." He says and he can see that his sister is starting to worry again, but before she is able to react, Louis grudgingly continues. Adverting his gaze at the ground again.

"There is another person, this guy"

"What? I didn't know she met anyone else, did she cheat?" She doesn't understand anything and certainly never thought that Eleanor would be able to cheat on him. She is about to throw out a speech on how she never deserved him and how bitchy she always has been, but is again interrupted by Louis.

"No! No, no, no, she didn't do anything wrong." Louis says, not wanting to make all these terrible rumors about El. Yeah, she had some problems, but she was a good girl, unlike another blonde girl from Holmes Chapel.

"Actually, this guy is from uni. I met him at the start of the semester."

"Yeah and?" She asks carefully, letting Louis take as much time as he needs. Taking his hand in her and stroking it softly. He gives her a fake smile before answering.

"Well, his name is Harry, and I met him after the first few days in Uni. We became such good friends an he's just amazing and wonderful and kind and beautiful and yeah, almost perfect" The boy takes another deep breath before saying the next words. Knowing that there is no way back now and that she deserves to know.

"I am kind of in love with him?" He half says, half questions and the reaction of his sister is priceless and so unexpected as you could think. She quickly pulls back her hand and punches him hard in the shoulder.

"What?! So you cheated on El? Didn't mom raise you better than this?"

"No! no, we never did anything before we broke up, I would never do that."

"Fuck, that shit hurt." He continues, rubbing the area she hit him. She gives him an apologetic smile before letting her curiosity take over.

"So, Harry?" She asks, and he nods. "Is he in love with you too?" Louis doesn't nod at that one, not knowing at all what Harry actually feels.

"Well, I don't know about that. But we've kind of, loosely, were together. It was at his place that I've been living these days, not at Uni."

"So how long have you been together?" She asks, not wanting to ask him about his doubt just yet. Seeing the look on her brothers face.

"Well, as I said we didn't do anything before we broke up, but it didn't exactly take very long for me to confess my feelings"

"And, yeah, well we kissed and then we kept kissing and kept hanging out and I really started to fall for him and then we never talked about what we were and then he invited.."

"Hold up, take it a little slower" She interrupts, not getting a single word from his statement. Especially when his tears start to fall down his cheek. She takes his hand again in hers and rubs her thumb over it. Just the way Harry does it.

He explains it all over again, a little slower this time. And he makes out every detail of their relationship. He takes his time on explaining that night in the old boathouse and takes even longer to explain the whole Taylor situation. All while his sister is brushing his hair back and smiling and nodding at every sentence in understanding. When he finishes, she pulls him in for a tight, warm embrace and his tears start coming down again.

"I just really like him and got so hurt by hearing him say that to her. But then, seeing how hurt he looked when I left made me doubt. Fuck, what have I done? Why couldn't I just hear him out? Fuck me." He cries into her shoulder and she immediately stops him. Cupping his face to make him look into her eyes.

"No! Don't fuck you. You were just hurt and needed to get some space. But from what you have told me now, Harry doesn't seem like a guy to be with you for months and go back to his ex the minute he saw her again. It just seems like you and he have some serious communication problems. Like outrageously bad. Like, I think that I and Micheal Jackson have better communication."

"He's dead Lotts."

"Exactly"

Both of them laugh away his tears and hug several times before rising from the now extremely cold swings and before she speaks up again. Holding his hand in hers and walking slowly to Niall's house again.

"But, seriously, you need to talk to him."

"Yeah, I know"

*******

That night, Louis sits at the edge of Niall's bed, fiddling with his phone in his hands. The other boy is sound asleep, already snoring. Lottie and he decided to stay for one night before going back to their house. Harry, not wanting to say no to the full Irish breakfast that Niall promised them. His sister agreed after a while and they made her a bed on the couch.

With their relatives, Lottie and Louis in their house, Louis felt like he was imposing their life and said that he could go sleep at his place and come back tomorrow. Niall's parents have basically made their house to a hotel. Niall declined his offer with a whole bunch of swear words and promised a movie night for the two. He didn't hold his promise since he is, as said, in a deep sleep by eleven.

So, now, here Louis sits. Twelve o clock and the whole "hotel" asleep. He has already typed several messages to a certain curly-haired boy but has deleted every single one after he read them again. They are either too forgiving or too cold. For example, one of them was literally: "Wish I was able to hold you now my sweet boy." and the next one was: "Fuck. You.".

He has pondered on one message several times though. And he has almost sent it three times. He just feels that it is way too soon to actually write back, or not back, since Harry hasn't texted him, but to write something at all. Yet, he feels like it is his fault that he didn't hear the boy out. But then again. What if what Harry tried to say was that they have had a good couple of months, but he was just trying something out before he went back to her. Too many fucking thoughts scroll through his mind at the moment. Way to many to handle right now.

**_To Haz_ **

**_I didn't listen. I know. And I know I said that we should talk after Christmas, but I wish there was a way to not wait. There are things I need to say to you and names I need to call you, like a twat for example. I told Lotts about you. I think she's the reason I am writing this to you. I don't even know if I want you to answer or ignore, or answer rudely or letting me down easily. Fuck, this is so hard on a text. I wish those phone messages was still a thing, it would have been so easy. Answer me, don't answer, just know that feel like shit and if it doesn't sound completely fucked up, I hope you feel like shit too._ **

**_Louis_ **

He decides to wait a day to send it before he remembers the conversation with Harry's sister in the car on the way to the airport. Why he hasn1t thought of what she said before now is a good question. But he does remember how he was almost in a type of trance when he closed that door behind him. But now, Gemma's words come into his mind.

"Louis, how are you?"

"I'm okay"

"No, no your not, and Harry's not either. I don't know what he did to hurt you this way, but I know my brother and I have never seen him this way before. I've never seen him this happy or sad really. Maybe the day his cat got hit by a car and he saw the whole thing. But he was seven years old then. I've literally never seen him this broken since he was seven."

"And don't hear me wrong. If he did something to you that is bad and shit. I will beat the shit out of him, but if there is a chance that all of this is miscommunication, don't write him off as fast as you can. Remember, you do have the same friends, so if this ends badly, you will have to see him every day and relive it all. Take that from a girl with experience."

The way she said those words, they were so truthful and so, so right. Like, how can a girl that has only known him for a couple of days, get him so well? Maybe it's in the Styles genes. Either way, Louis finds himself copying and pasting the text from his notes and into Harry's messages. He reads it over and over again until his eyes burn before he presses the send button with closed eyes.

Not wanting to sit up and wait for a text back, because of many reasons, he plops down on the bed beside his friend and closes his eyes. A single tear falling down his cheek as he does. His chest taking deep breaths as he slowly falls asleep.

*****

Harry was hoping for a good sleep when he gets the text. He reads through it at least ten times and then half runs into Gemmas' room to wake her up.

"The fuck Harry?" She starts, but when she sees the tears trilling down his cheek she immediately pulls him in for a hug. Stroking his back as she does.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" She says worried and Harry breaks out of the hug, a soft smile on his mouth. He slowly turns around his phone to let her read the text and she reads with a confused look. She doesn't quite get the message at first and has to properly sit up to read it again. Harry just sits at her side, anxious for what she thinks of it.

"So.., he doesn't hate you?" She asks.

"Uhm.., I don't know, don't think so?"

"Then why are you crying? If he doesn't hate you as you thought?"

Harry wipes his tears from his cheeks with his hand, too caught up to notice them.

"I don't know, guess I was overwhelmed." He answers softly, and his sister strokes his hair back from his red face.

"Well?" Harry asks curiously.

"Well, what?"

"Well, what do you think of it? Should I answer him?"

"Well..., he texts like he talks. A little rushed and loud and confusing." She starts and Harry gives her a saddened look, not knowing if he likes where's she's going with it. "But, it does seem that he wants to talk about it and I think you should text him. Not to explain everything, don't do that on text, but to say that you have read his text and would love to talk too. Rather sooner than later." Harry ponders at her words a little before slightly nodding and hugging the girl tightly and thanking her before going into his own room again.

Chewing roughly on his lip, he starts typing a message to Louis. Deciding to make it short and precise. Well, as short as he can, Harry isn't exactly a man of few words. He always has way too much on his mind and writing what feels like his most important text yet isn't the easiest thing he's done. Still, he gets down something by the time is half past one.

**_Dear Louis, or Lou, idk_ **

**_I do feel like shit. Like really shit and it's all because of you. I am not saying that it is your fault, but that it is because of my feelings towards you that I feel the way I do. I want to talk to you, explain it all, let you explain what you saw and heard, and I want to do that rather sooner than later. Please answer, I'm not strong enough to handle you ignoring this. I'm not strong like you._ **

**_All love, Harry._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, they may not be back together yet, but there is some kind of hope isn't there? Really hope you liked it and please leave kudos and comments if you did. So motivating<333


	20. rant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, finally, they reunite again! Really hope you like this one, worked very hard on it, So, yeah, hope you enjoy.

 

  
*****

  
The text hadn't wakened Louis up, but it is the first thing he checks for in the morning. Almost automatically, he turns to his side and sees the phone light up. The notification that follows makes him freeze in his spot in the bed, still, with the only words he being "Dear Louis, or Lou, idk".

For some reason, Louis feels it is weird to read the rest beside his best friend. In his bed. So he slowly pulls off the covers, slips on a pair of joggers and heads down towards the porch in front of Niall's house. It's freezing outside, but he can't find himself to care. He finds a spot on the stair, right away from the snow and pulls out his phone again.

He reads the text maybe five times before he feels the need to wipe a tear from his cheek. He lets a couple more fall down before he, without really noticing, finds Harry in his contacts. He thumbs over the call button a few moments before letting it press down.

He waits for eight peeps before eventually hanging up. Even though he never thought the boy would answer, his body isn't quite expecting it and it starts to shake uncontrollably. A few sobs escape his lips and he curses himself from letting himself be like this.

It feels like hours before a noise interrupts his quiet sobs and it takes him a few moments to actually realize that it's his phone. He takes a deep breath and presses receive without seeing who is calling, expecting it to be his mom or something. He lets out a choked "hello" and awaits a worried voice. Instead, he gets a soft, dark answer in return.

"Hi Lou"

Harry's voice feels so strange, yet so fucking familiar. And even though Louis knows that it is just two days since he last heard it, it cuts right through him as it did two days ago when he begged him to stay.

"Harry" He whispers back, not at all knowing what he is supposed to say to the boy.

"You called?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah I did. You didn't take it." Louis doesn't mean to snap at him in any way or make a remark about him not taking it. He just needs Harry to know that he cares that he didn't take it. That he wanted him to.

"No, I was in the shower. Gemma screamed at me to get out when she saw your name on the screen." He answers, half chuckling when thinking off Gemmas' endless banging on the door.

"Oh."

"So what did you want to talk about?" Harry asks him, ending the silence. He seems so fine to Louis. So indifferent to whats' happening. Still, the text Louis just read from him, tells him otherwise. Louis says the only thing that comes to his mind.

"You aren't weak Harry"

"What?"

"You said that in your text. You said that you aren't strong like me, but that's so, so wrong. You are not weak at all."

After the last words come through the line, there falls another silence and all that can be heard is the heavy breathing from both of them and sounds starting to come from the inside of the house. Probably preparing the big Irish breakfast. Louis doesn't let Harry speak before he continues.

"I think I need to hear you out and not on the phone, not so far from each other. There may be a fat chance that I fucked up and assumed shit that wasn't true, but I need to hear you say it. Not just Niall saying that you wouldn't do that."

Again, silence follows as Harry takes in Louis' words. It takes at least two minutes before his raspy voice fills Louis' head again.

"You didn't fuck up, oh well, you didn't really tell me why you were leaving, that I had to figure out on my own, but you were hurt, and I would be too. So, you didn't fuck up, I did."

"Oh, but, uhm, yeah" Louis stutters, being completely lost for words. "We should talk. In like real life I mean."

"Yeah, we really should," Harry whispers back and another moment of silence follows before Louis chuckles a bit before talking a bit.

"It's so fucked up you know?"

"What is?" Harry asks in a confused tone.

"That I already fucking miss you and it's been literally two days. While not the best two days exactly, but still only two days. I should be able to be without you for two days without, yeah, feeling like this."

"I know how you feel." He answers and Louis' heart grows to the doubled size hearing him say those words. Not being used to so raw honesty and emotion from another person like Harry. Still, the next thing Louis finds himself say even more shocking.

"How fast can you get to Manchester?" He asks fast and Harry barely understands the question, but he answers nevertheless. Counting the hours it takes to drive back in his head before talking.

"I don't know, like three hours maybe?"

"Get there."

"Oh okay, where? Both Manchester and the school is quite big"

"You know where"

******

"Louis! There you are, can I tempt you with some Irish breakf..."

"I'm going back to school and I need a car. Lotts, can I take yours?" Louis says, ignoring Niall's question and looking firmly at his sister sitting on the counter, eating her food with a confused face.

"What? Why? Mom's coming home today, why are you going?"

"I talked to Harry, and we're meeting."

"Wow, uhm, okay? You sure?" She asks back, her mouth still half full of food and Niall watching curiously from the kitchen island.

"Yes, yes I am. Don't think I've ever been surer of anything like this before."

"That is the worst sentence you have ever said in front of me Tommo" Niall mocks him and he is quite right, but Louis can't get himself to really care.

"So? Can I borrow your car?"

"Yeah, yeah of course Lou. I'll just Niall to drive me. Right, Horan?"

"Yeah, we'll listen to some good old Irish tunes" He smiles back and she rolls her eyes at him. Louis ignores it all and hurries up the stairs to pack as much as he can in the shortest amount of time as possible.

Five minutes later he is down the stairs again and holds out his hand for Lottie's key. She points at her purse and gives him a soft kiss on his cheek before letting him go with a good luck.

"Niall, if I forgot something, bring it yeah?" He shouts behind him as he closes the door. Not waiting for an answer. He half jogs to the car and drives out of the driveway as fast as legally possible and starts his dreadful drive back to Manchester. So many parts of him want to call Harry and make sure that he's on the way too, but something stops him. Something tells him to wait until he can see him in person and he decides to listen to the romantical voice in his head and does so. Still, the thought of whats' possibly, hopefully, waiting for him in Manchester, certainly doesn't make the ride less long.

  
******

Harry has basically run around the house for fifteen minutes, trying to pack everything he needed. With his mom asking him twenty thousand questions behind him.

"Are you sure about this honey? Why can't it just wait till after Christmas?"

"It just can't mom." He snaps back at her and stops in his steps when he sees the shocked look on her face. He puts his hands on her shoulders and looks her dead serious in her eyes. "I'm sorry mom. I love you and I would love to spend the rest of the vacation here with you and Robin, but.., I need to do this. I care for him so fucking deeply and I can't fuck it up a second time."

His mother just nods at him with a soft smile and a tear fighting its way to the surface. Harry wipes it away and brings her in for a hug.

"I'll call on the way okay? I have to go."

"Drive safely! The weather could get worse." She shouts behind him and he puts a thumb up as an answer and closes the door.

*******

His mother was right. The weather could get worse and it fucking did. With just about an hour left of his drive, the snow gets way worse than he thought it would and Harry starts having troubles to see.

He ponders if he should call Louis. Tell him that he might be late, but quickly diverts that thought. For some reason, not wanting to talk to him before they meet in real life again. They have so much to talk about. So much to say and do and Harry doesn't want to ruin that moment with a stupid phone call.

Still, there may be a chance that he has to call him. He can't even properly see the car in front of him besides the red lights and he can hear his mother's voice saying that he should pull over. Wait for the snow to lessen and keep driving after. But he can't. He owes it to Louis to be there as fast as he can.

His severe focus on the road is interrupted by the Bluetooth speaker calling and for one moment he thinks it's Louis, but as he presses receive, he quickly hears his sister's voice.

"Harry! The weather is terrible, where are you?"

"I'm like forty minutes away, can't stop now. Besides, there isn't really a place to stop"

"But Harry, what if you crash and die and I never see you again?" She exclaims dramatically and Harry huffs out a soft laugh.

"Gems, I will be fine. I'm a good driver, you know that. Now, talk to me about something else then my certain death would'ya?"

"Ha ha, don't kid about your death you twat." She says firmly and Harry smiles to himself at her worry about him. "Do you know what you're gonna say to Louis?" She asks instead and Harrys' mind goes blank for a second, before focusing on the road again.

"Ehm, I haven't really thought about that."

"What? From what I know you, I expected a full album for him, confessing your feelings and all that."

"Yeah, I know, I know. But it's different this time you know? I have to make sure he believes in me. I need to make sure that he doesn't think I'm lying about Taylor."

"But you're not lying," Gemma asks confused.

"Yeah, I know that, but last time I tried to explain, Louis wasn't really ready to believe me. I just have to make sure that he is now. That he will believe me when I explain what I said to Taylor after he left."

Gemma stays silent for a while. Really taking in what her brother is saying and realizing for the hundredth time how much he really cares for Louis. She knows the exact feeling he is sitting with now and even if it didn't work out for her, doesn't mean that it can't work for these boys. She has seen them together and fuck, they are so perfect for each other.

"Look, Harry, my brother. From what I've heard and seen and observed, I don't think he won't believe you. You two are perfect for each other and if you don't work this out, I will be the one depressed. I've never seen you this happy, or sad, about a boy. Any person really."

"And yeah, you did love Taylor, but that was so different. And while I never hated you two together, there is just something about Louis that makes you crazy and you know it. Why neither of you dared to make it official before you fucked it up, I don't know, but maybe, if you get through this, maybe it was just what you needed? Maybe these past days will make you both realize how you need to communicate and not just eyefuck everywhere you go."

Harry laughs at her last words but also has to wipe away a tear from his cheek.

"When did you become so fucking smart?" He comments, distracting himself from the overwhelming emotions and again refocusing on the road. Whom is now completely empty as he sees it and the snow is getting even heavier. Maybe he should find a place to stop? But then again, there are only thirty minutes left and what can happen when there's no car in sight?

"I've always been so smart you idiot, now if you aren't planning to stop, I suggest you devour your concentration on the road and go get your boy."

"Thanks, Gems" He smiles back, even if she can't see it.

*********

Louis knew that the roads wouldn't exactly be perfect for driving, but he never anticipated this monstrosity of snow. It just keeps coming and Louis loses sight of the car in front of him from time to time. Still, he's thankful for that one car and their lights. With them being almost the only thing keeping him on the right side of the road. He honestly feels like he has created a permanent squint shape in his eyes as that is all he's been doing for the last hour.

Louis can hear his mothers voice in his head. Telling him to find a resting spot and wait until the snow gets lighter, but he can't get himself to do it. It was him that asked Harry to meet him, and it would be so wrong leaving him to wait while Louis himself is sitting at a gas station.

Why he wanted to meet Harry so suddenly, Louis can't really answer, but it felt so right when he did. That feeling of getting to see that boy again started filling his stomach and has probably reached his head by now and it's all he can think of. Every thought that occurs or thing he sees on the way, he finds a way to connect them to Harry. Louis has never done that with anyone before. Yeah, he's been in love and he did love Eleanor, but it wasn't nearly as intense as his feelings towards Harry is. And maybe it's that intensity that made them fuck up so early, but now having experienced Harry happy and loving, Louis doesn't think he can live without. As bad and romantically disgusting as that sounds.

Louis lets his thoughts start floating and if it wasn't for his phone calling, he probably would have driven off the road or something. It's his mom calling and he does really wish he was able to see them before he left.

"Hi mum"

"Honey, hi. I didn't get to see you before you stormed off? Lottie said you had to go back to school but wouldn't say the reason. Is everything okay?" Shit, Louis hasn't told the rest of the family about Harry. Then again, he did kind of hope Lottie would just say it and he didn't have to confront them about it before easter at least. But he knows Lottie, and she would never tell them something like that without asking him. And he knows that he should tell them in person really, but then again, it shouldn't be such a big deal should it? It shouldn't bother anyone in the family. So he just kind of goes with it.

"Uhm, yeah, there is someone I have to meet." He starts.

"In this weather? Why couldn't you wait until tomorrow, you know I miss you so, so much."

"I miss you to mum and the other ones of course, but, yeah, I can't wait."

"Why Louis? Please help me to understand, who is this?" She asks, a little worried and shaken up at the thought of Louis driving in this weather.

"Uhm, yeah, okay, I'm just gonna say it yeah?" He starts but doesn't really wait for an answer before continuing. "I met this guy, right? His name is Harry"

"Yeah?" His mother asks, forcing him to continue.

"Yeah, and we became really good mates, really quickly. And Harry is so open and flamboyant, so energetic and wild and he wears whatever the fuck he wants. And more times than often, he looks fucking great in sparkles."

"I don't really see where this is going, honey"

"I'm sorry, I got a bit distracted. So this guy, Harry, and I became so close and he is, as I said, very open and free with himself. And maybe that was a part of why I got so intrigued with him. With how he wasn't afraid of anything and just did whatever he wanted."

Louis takes a couple of deep breaths before continuing.   
"So..., me and El started really growing from each other. We were fighting and arguing everytime we spoke and it wasn't healthy anymore, and Harry was there you know? He always made sure that I was smiling before letting me go and all that."

"Wait, are you telling me that you cheated on El with this Harry?" His mother interrupts and Louis smacks himself internally for putting it that way again.

"No, no! Why does everyone think I cheated on Eleanor?"

"Okay, so you didn't cheat?"

"No, of course not."

"But you did have feelings for Harry?"

"I have feelings."

"Oh okay, does he have feelings for you too?"

This feels like a rewind of a conversation Louis really doesn't want, but he knows that his mom deserves to know.

"I think so, or, yeah, that's kind of the reason I need to see him now. I went home with him these past days and there was this huge misunderstanding and I need to know how big misunderstanding it really was."

"So.., you're going to Manchester to ask him if he's lying?" His mother asks a little doubtingly, not seeing the reason to drive three hours just to ask that.

"Yes and no. I just need to see him if you get me?"

"I understand honey, I love you and I hope you get what you want"

"Thanks, mom, I love you." He answers as a tear fall down in his cheek.

"Wait, before you hang up, do you want me to tell Mark and the other ones? Or do you want to do it yourself?"

"No, you can say it, they deserve to know too."

"Okay, I will do it then. I love you and drive safely!"

"I will, bye, I love you." He says before ending the call and wiping his now wet cheek. Still, he smiles to himself. Feeling like he has overcome something that scared him without really knowing that it did.

The car goes silent again and the only sounds being Louis' tires rolling on the snow. He is currently on one of Englands many small roads and the only thing he has as guidance is the same car from before. Well, the backlights for this car. Luckily for both of them, it's a one-way road, so what can go wrong?

*****

Louis was wrong. Only five mintútes into the tightest place of the road, the car in front of him stops. Louis, however, doesn't have the reflexes or time to completely stop and with a little help from an icy ground, he crashes into the car. Louis surges forward and hits his hands hard at the dashboard. With it, comes a stinging pain in his wrist and he swears to god if it's broken.

He takes a minute to just breath and settles down before he remembers he crashed into someone. Or someone stopped and let themselves be crashed in Louis would actually say. Still, he finds himself forgetting his jacket and hauling himself out of the car. His whole body is a little beat up, but nothing more than a couple of bruises. The car, however, is another case. The crash has created a huge bulk in the front of the car and Louis can hear Lottie screaming at him from Doncaster.

He makes his way to the car door, who is half open and he immediately starts cursing and asking if they are okay at the same time.

"How the fuck does one manage to stop in that way? Are you okay?" He starts shouting in front of him before he reaches the door and sees the person driving. "Did something happen in the crash that you crea....., Harry?!"

Harry fucking Styles is sitting by the steering wheel, looking at him with a proper shocked face.

"Oh my god, Haz, are you okay? Fuck me, did I hurt you?"

Harry starts chuckling at that, showing those dimples that Louis has been aching to kiss all weekend. Louis gives him an offended look.

"Why the fuck are you laughing?"

"I don't know" Harry starts but breaks into laughter immediately and has to take some take before being able to talk again. "You just went from cursing whatever person who would be driving the car you crashed in, and then you saw me and just went into full protective. I'm sorry, it wasn't funny." He tries, but can't really stop laughing and it doesn't take long before Louis joins in.

"Fuck, but really Harry. Are you okay? Can you stand up?" Louis asks after the laughter has died down. Moving to help him out of the car, but stopping himself before they touch. Instead, he makes a gesture for him to stand up.

"Honestly, Lou, I'm okay. Was my fault. I thought I saw an animal and stopped a little to fast."

"Oh okay, so you're not hurt or anything?"

Harry steps out from the car and does a twirl to show him that he didn't get any bruises. Louis smiles at the boy when he bows afterward.

"Oh okay, that's good..., good to know that I didn't kill you and all that. Would have been a bummer" Louis mumbles and lets the sentence die. He can't really bear to look Harry in the eyes yet. And he has no clue whatsoever of what he's going to say. He had finally created this whole speech in his head and was prepared to say it when he reached the school, but this? This is way too early. What does he say now? He was supposed to have another thirty minutes to figure that out.

The two boys are basically crammed between Harry's car and the snow-covered bushes behind them. Harry starts fiddling with one of the left, making a little snowfall down on Louis' sweater on accident. Harry immediately starts brushing it off without thinking and they somehow make eye contact.

"I'm sorry" Harry whispers over the silence filling the air. Louis looks at him with confusion.

"It's just some snow Haz, nothing to be sorry about." He answers and Harry realizes that his statement might have been easy to get right. They both look down on Harry's hand, who is still resting on Louis's shoulder and the hand is quickly retracted. It is so silent and so, so awkward. You can literally feel the tension in the air when Harry speaks again.

"No, I didn't mean that I'm sorry about that, the snow I mean." Harry mumbles. "I meant, ehm, that I'm sorry for what happened. I don't know what you heard, but whatever you heard was out of context."

Louis looks up at him again.

"But, you said that you missed Taylor. That, of course, you missed her. And it's not just what you said, it's the way you said it and I don't know, I should've stayed, but I just couldn't."

Harry breaks the contact and looks down at his shoes instead. Kicking the snow underneath his boots to direct his attention to something else before talking again.

"I understand why you left, but I just wish that you have stayed to hear the next sentence. If you would've just stayed for another minute, fuck, we wouldn't be standing here now."

"What did you say then? That would make me stay?" Louis asks, forcing Harry to look him in his eyes again. Forcing him to get lost in his eyes again. Harry tries to remember exactly what he said to Taylor out on that porch that night, but can't. Not all of it. Fuck, he was supposed to have another forty minutes before having to talk to Louis and now he has to come up with it on the spot, not fair he thinks.

"Fuck, I don't remember exactly." He starts and Louis huffs out a laugh.

"Glad it was that important," He says ironically and Harry interrupts him as quickly as he can.

"No, no, it was. I promise. My brain is just all over the place right now, but I will say the same thing but in another way okay?" He earns a nod from Louis before continuing. "Okay, so, basically, I said that I missed her too and then she asked me why I was with you then if I missed her and I got so angry at her. And I never get angry" Louis nods at that, never having experienced Harry really angry.

"So I kind of went on a rant of how amazing you actually are. How I prepared for a year with bad parties and one night stands with people as vibrant as myself and then you just came. With your fucking eyes and raspy voice and accent and my plan altered so, so much. And I told her about how afraid I was to ask about an actual relationship and she got sadder and sadder and I just got more and more angry with myself because I was talking with her and not you. Not the best dude I have ever met in my life. Not the guy I was in love with." Harry's voice has gotten lower and lower through his rant and by the last truthful sentence, he is almost whispering. "So, I went back in, looking for you, but you were gone. And then, when I saw you in the guest bed, I just broke man, and yeah, I fucked up." Harry expects a long rant from Louis on how he did fuck up. How he should never have talked to Taylor alone in the first place, but instead of that. He gets a whisper back.

"You're in love with me?"

"Of course I am. Anyone who isn't in love with you is just a fucking twat." Harry says to the ground and isn't near expecting what Louis says next.

"I told my sister about you." He starts and Harry jerks his head up in shock. "And my mom, and she has probably told the whole fucking neighborhood by now, so yeah."

"I'm sorry."

Louis looks up at him in utter confusion, not understanding Harry's logic at all.

"You're sorry I told my family that I'm in love with a guy? In love with you?"

"What? You're in love with me?" Harry's thoughts and emotions are all over and he can't be holding them in very well, because Louis slowly moves his hand to his cheek and strokes away a tear. And instead of answering his question, moves even closer. Aligning their foreheads and whispering a soft yes before moving in again.

Their lips meet halfway and in such a delicate way that Harry has to open his eyes for a second to check if what's happening is actually true. he closes them shortly after. Wanting to cherish this as long as he can.

The kiss doesn't stop or evolve into something more real. They just stay so close to each other. The other one moving their lips lazily from time to time. Harry's hands cradling Louis' face and Louis losing his in his curls. Tugging them from time to time and smiling into the kiss.

After who knows many minutes, they eventually pull away. Both still grinning stupidly at each other. In some way, they have completely changed position. Louis is now with his back pressed against the car door and Harry is basically hovering over him, stroking his chin sternly and tracing his jawline. They both look dumbly at each other, huffing out a little laugh.

It is Louis who eventually speaks up, with something his sister said coming to his mind.

"You know, Lotts said that she and Michael Jackson has better communication than us?"

"But he's dead?"

"Yeah, she knows." They both laugh a little at that before Louis stands up straight again. Kicking some snow under his shoe.

"Still, she's kind of right though, isn't she?" He asks the ground and Harry softly grabs his wrist to pull his attention.

"Yeah, she is or was. But..., I promise you, Lou, I will communicate so much in this relationship that you will get tired of me in a month."

"Not before you get tired of me. You see, I will hover over, or under, you until you will have to carry me away from you."

"Yeah? But what if I like having you pestering me under me?"

"That would be cool too."

"Just cool?"

"Okay, quite decent then." He gives in and pulls the boy in for another kiss. This time a little less soft and a little more demanding. A little needier. Their tongues meet quickly this time and they're basically moaning in each other mouths before Harry unwillingly pushes Louis off of him. Who gives an offended look when he reaches for his phone instead of kissing him. He is just about to protest when Harry interrupts him.

"I'm just thinking. We can't do very much here, out, or in the car, when your car is kind of fucked up and the quicker we get a towing car, the quicker we can continue this, " He says, pulling at Louis' sweater with his free hand and giving him a kiss before calling the service.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loved writing that last scene, guys. It has been so depressing writing so sad scenes and yeah I know they have to talk about some stuff and all, but I will probably write that in the next chapter, who will probably be the last one. Thank you for everyone reading and commenting on this shit and if you would like to keep doing that, it would be cool. Thankssss


	21. pink pussy bow blouse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one!! Oh my god, can't believe I finished. This is a long one, really hope you like it<33 Thank you so much for reading!

 

*******

"Get that fucking door open!" Louis hisses at Harry

"It's not that fucking simple with you attacking my nec, ohh, fuck Lou" Harry tries when Louis hits a particularly sensitive spot at his neck, or more closer to his collarbone. Harry is currently trying his very best to open the dorm door, but it's way too hard o focus.

"Okay, Lou, stop for a second and then keep doing exactly that when I get us in yeah?" He tries and Louis unwillingly steps back with an obedient smile. Harry huffs out a laugh at that, but does quick work with the door now and pulls the boy in with his collar.

With fumbling steps, they get in the room and as soon as the door is closed, Louis is pressed up against it. His back uncomfortably pressed against a clothing rack, but he can't possibly care when all he can think off is how Harry is basically biting his neck to mark him up. And how it feels fucking amazing.

"Harry Styles! Didn't know you could do something like that you dirty boy" He tries to say in a dramatic and teasing way, but instead it comes off way too sexual and unusual. Luckily, this just makes the boy more eager and he captures Louis' lips in another deep, passionate kiss. Who happily complies by tying his hands in Harry's curls and his tongue in his.

"Off, off" Harry lets slip and starts tugging at Louis' sweater. Caressing his bare chest underneath the fabric and begging for Louis to take it off. He happily complies and lifts his arms so that Harry can pull it over his head. Only breaking their kiss before reattaching them a second later. Even hungrier than it was before.

Harry lets his hands wander over Louis' tattoos as his tongue explores his mouth. Wanting to cherish this moment, he pulls off a bit. Just to take a good look at Louis' perfect body. Then, he slowly, but surely kisses the tattoos on his chest. Tracing the "it is what it is" tattoo and moving to kiss the ones on his arms too.

Louis tries to pull him up for a kiss again, but Harry is stronger and pushes him softly, but firmly against the wall.

"What are you doing you prick?" Louis laughs and Harry giggles into the dagger tattoo.

"Our rose and dagger match, what a coincidence," Harry says, kissing that one too.

Louis smiles surprised at that, first now realizing how the two of them go together. Still, Harry is testing his patience and he or his body isn't quite in the mood for that, so he uses all his strength and pushes Harry off his body and further towards the bed.

Harry is too surprised to react and before he knows, he is laying back down on the mattress with Louis, half-naked, smiling mischevious and straddling him. He has never seen such beauty. Not so close to him.

"Didn't know you could be so strong Lou" Harry pants up to the boy on top of him.

"You get stronger when you want something. Isn't that what they say?" Louis says, bending down to place a soft kiss on Harry's cheek, just above his mouth.

"Oh, so how bad is it that you want this? Want me?" Harry teases, finally letting go the thousands of insecurities he has felt since Louis crashed into his car.

"I want it, you" he starts, placing another kiss on his forehead, "very," a kiss on his cheek, "very," he places another one just below his eye, "bad" he finishes and finally lets himself go and places a firm kiss on Harry's mouth. Who gladly is on the receiving side.

"Now, this is quite unfair innit? Me half naked and you with a comfy sweater on?" Louis teases again, tugging at the bottom of Harry's wool sweater. At this point, Harry decides to take control and uses his body strength to flip them over. And while the move could use more practice, it is still more graciously than when he tried last time. Louis chokes out a surprised yelp as he lands hard on the mattress and a soft giggle follows quickly.

Harry straddles the boy, his thighs on each side of Louis' hips, and slowly grinds on him. Causing some painfully needed friction between their layers. He sits back up, holding Louis down by his hands with his one, yes, his hands are that big, and teasingly pulls his sweater off with the other hand. Louis is again mesmerized by Harry's body and tattoos and tries and fails to release his hands to touch him. Harry, sho is still holding his hands firmly, bends down to place a beautiful mark on Louis' neck. Making the boy squirm under his touch.

"Fucking hell Haz, let me go so I can kiss you proper" Louis half shouts and Harry, despite debating to keep teasing him, release his hands and seconds later feel them pulling him by the neck. The kiss is now sloppy and uncoordinated and mostly filled with teeth from both their huge grins as they kiss, but it's just so, so good.

"Can I take your pants off?" Harry asks, almost whispers in Louis' ear. The boy just nods eagerly and lets out a soft "Yes, please"

Harry smiles softly at the words and sits up again, unbuttons the pants and slowly taking them off. What he is left with after is a sight to remember. A beautiful, flustered, undressed angel is lying beneath him and begging him to touch him. It is maybe one of the best sights he has ever seen.

"Can I touch you?" He asks again, wanting to have every consent that is possible. Wanting to make sure that Louis is ready for this.

"Fuck yes Haz, touch me, fuck me, I need you now"

It doesn't take long for him to react to those powerful words and before he can say anything more, Louis feels his raging hard cock, finally getting the attention he has been craving since they reached the school door and Harry carefully tugged at it.

"Fuck me!" He moans loudly when Harry starts moving. This time, at the inside of the boxers.

"That's what I'm planning to do you" Harry giggles and starts slowly, tugging the last piece of fabric down his muscular thighs. Whom, he places soft kisses on as he pulls them down. Then, he works his way up again. Stopping at his throbbing cock, looking up at Louis' glassy eyes, and taking him in.

"Ahh, bloody hell" Louis screams out and he smiles at his response, letting their eyes meet for a second before licking a stripe right at the slit and diving back in.

"Don't stop!" Louis says offended when he eventually pulls off, right before he's coming.

"Want you to come with me in you, is that okay?" He asks and gets a frantic nod as a response. Harry proceeds to take off his pants and boxers in one and quickly finds some lube and a condom. He takes it slow, as it is Louis' first time ever with a guy, and opens him up carefully. Of course, it burns a bit in the start, but it doesn't take long before Louis moans loudly at the pleasure.

"I'm ready, please, need you in me!" He moans again after Harry pulls out his three fingers.

"You sure? It's not gonna be comfortable at first"

"I'm sure," Louis says, pulling the boy by his neck and giving him a sweet kiss before practically pushing him down again.

Harry was right, it does hurt a lot, but then it gets really good and loud moans escape his mouth followed by many, many sweet names for the boy on top of him. It doesn't exactly take long for either of them to finish as it's been a while since they did anything really.

Harry reluctantly pushes himself off Louis' to go get a cloth to clean them both before laying down again. Letting himself be the little spoon as they have grown used to.

"That was amazing," Louis says into his curls. Giving him a kiss on the back of his neck.

"Indeed it was Lou," Harry says, sighing into the gesture and turning over so that they are facing each other again.

"Lou?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we not be light and breezy this time?"

"What do you mean?"

"When we first got together, we agreed to keep it light and breezy. Can we not do that this time around? Can we put a label on us?" Harry asks, cupping Louis' cheek with his hand.

"You asking me to be your boyfriend Styles?"

"Uhm, yeah, if you want?"

Louis pulls him in for a sweet and tender kiss. Letting their lips linger a bit before pulling away a couple of centimeters.

"Of course I fucking want Haz, even as cheesy it is to ask right after sex"

*****************

  
"So did you ask him to move in with you?" Louis asks, taking the last drag of his cigarette before stomping it out in the ashtray for the first time.

Usually, he just stomps it on the ground, but when Harry found out about it, he had come with a whole speech about how it's bad for the environment, and the next day Louis had bought an ashtray and placed it on the ground.

"Yeah, yeah I did" Zayn answers with an unreadable face. He doesn't know how many times he has tried, but Louis finds it utterly impossible to read Zayn's emotions. He could literally be acting like he's really angry, but then say something that he's really happy about. He's like a really closed off rock, that just won't share emotions. That is if he isn't in the same room as Liam because then he will smile like puppy constantly.

"So? What did he say?"

"He said yes," Zayn says with a soft smile as he puts out his own cigarette and leaning into the brick wall.

"What did I tell you, man? Congrats" Louis congratulates, giving him a friendly punch in the shoulder. By now, Zayn actually has a big, soft smile plastered on his face.

"Thanks, man, I don't know if I would have asked if you didn't encourage me" He answers and Louis feels his heart grow a bit at that. Knowing he helped two of his best friends move in together. "What about you and Harry? Everythings good now right?"

"Everythings great, I really don't get how we managed to fuck it up so good just because we didn't talk. But now, I'm happy to call him my boyfriend, even as cheesy as that sounds"

"It may be cheesy, but I'm happy for you. You two are a great match and after knowing that boy for a good while, I must say, I've never seen him this happy."

"You're making me blush you idiot" Louis answers and gives him a shove in the shoulder just as the door out opens and a tall glistening man comes out.

"Talking about the boyfriend, I'll leave you guys alone," Zayn says with a smile as he pushes himself off the wall and greets Harry on the way.

"Hi, babe, new sweater?" Louis says, not noticing the guitar in his hands but rather the beautiful purple shade that is the thick knit sweater.

"I had to get a new one, now that you stole mine." Harry teases, setting the guitar down to the wall and leaning in to give Louis a soft kiss as a hello.

"Hey! You gave it to me" Louis says offended, shoving him a little at the comment but keeping the smile intact.

"I missed you" Harry answers, pulling the boy in for another kiss. A little deeper this time, but still as soft as the last.

"You saw me this morning" Louis mumbles into his mouth, reciprocating the kiss as earnest as he can.

"Still missed you"

"Missed you too" Louis eventually caves in and deepens the kiss even more. Curling on of his hands in his hair while tracing Harry's jawline up and down with the other. The kiss quickly becomes a bit heated and in no time, they are pulling each other in the hair and Louis is making sure that he knows he adores every part of him while doing so.

"I'm so happy I met you," He says, placing a kiss on his jaw. Harry sighs into the kiss, wrapping his whole body around Louis. "You're so perfect Haz" Louis keeps saying, wanting the boy to know how perfect he in fact is. He places another kiss on his mouth, this time followed by a soft moan and: "Fuck, I love you" The last thing comes out without meaning it and he freezes in the kiss as Harry pulls off him a bit.

"Shit didn't mean to say it like that, I didn't want to say it, well I wanted to say it, but not like that. Like yeah, I love you, but, uhm, I didn't mean for it to come out while making out, fuck I'm so sorry" Louis mumbles hopeless, not wanting him to think that the words don't mean anything for him. Because it does. It means so much.

"Why are you sorry?" Harry whispers, letting the foreheads touch again. Looking him right in the eyes. Louis closes his, sighing deeply.

"I don't know, it came out wrong" He sighs again, shaking his head a bit, only being stopped by Harry's hands on his cheeks. Steadying him and forcing him to look him in the eyes.

"But you love me?" Harry whispers again. Now even lower and with a soft smile on his mouth. There is a short silenced. Only filled with their breathing and panting or a car door slamming in the background. Reminding them that they aren't all alone. Still, Louis can't find himself to care.

"Of course I do" Louis whispers back, not even sure that Harry hears it. Still, by the growing grin on the boys' face, indicates that he did, in fact, hear it. And may have liked it.

"I love you too," He says back but before Louis can pull him in for a kiss, he pulls away completely and stretches for the forgotten guitar. "But, I wanted to show you something. You remember the song I was writing a couple weeks back?" He asks, not waiting for an answer, but Louis nods anyway before Harry keeps speaking. "Well, I was in a complete writing rut with this song due to only being able to write sad songs, And I didn't want this to be sad. But yesterday, when you were sleeping, I finished it and it just matched." Louis nods a little confused but leans into the wall as Harry starts playing the soft guitar riff and starts to sing with his angelic voice.

Sweet creature  
Had another talk about where it's going wrong  
But we're still young  
We don't know where we're going  
But we know where we belong

And oh we started  
Two hearts in one home  
It's hard when we argue  
We're both stubborn  
I know, but oh

Sweet creature, sweet creature  
Wherever I go, you bring me home  
Sweet creature, sweet creature  
When I run out of road, you bring me home

Sweet creature  
We're running through the garden  
Oh, where nothing bothered us  
But we're still young  
I always think about you and how we don't speak enough

And oh we started  
Two hearts in one home  
I know, it's hard when we argue  
We're both stubborn  
I know, but oh

Sweet creature, sweet creature  
Wherever I go, you bring me home  
Sweet creature, sweet creature  
When I run out of road, you bring me home

I know when we started  
Just two hearts in one home  
It gets harder when we argue  
We're both stubborn  
I know, but oh

Sweet creature, sweet creature  
Wherever I go, you bring me home  
Sweet creature, sweet creature  
When I run out of road, you bring me home  
You'll bring me home

Harry lets the last tone linger in the air before he looks up at Louis again after having almost closed his eyes through the whole "performance". He looks up to find Louis wiping his tears away with the brown knit sweater.

"Fuck Harry, thank you, I love you," He says between his tears, laughing at his silliness.

"I love you" Harry answers, putting down his guitar and catching another tear with his hand before leaning in to kiss him again.

***************

"When did you start to like me?"

"Hmm?"

"When did you realize you had feelings for me?" Harry asks again, diverting Louis' attention from the guitar strings to himself. Louis looks at him with a soft smile, pondering at the question. If he had been asked this question two months ago, he would probably answer the night when they danced and kissed later, but now, he knows that that is wrong. It was much earlier than that.

"Do you remember the day I and El overslept and you drove her to the airport?"

"Yeah. of course, all I remember from fall is the moments with you," He says, dead serious and Louis puts down the guitar and lets himself fall down on the bed. Harry quickly follows and lays down beside him, draping his arms over him and putting his head right below Louis' chin.

"Oh okay, well, uhm you remember when we drove around after? You had cut your hair and we just drove around for a bit?"

"Yeah, that was the first time you thought I looked hot wasn't it?" Harry asks, remembering his blushing when Louis had called him hot outside of the car.

"Hah, that was not the first time I found you hot Haz" Louis laughs a bit.

"Wait, what?" Harry asks a bit confused now. He raises his head off of Louis' chest to look him in the eyes.

"I literally admitted to finding you hot in one of our early texts you twat!" Louis says again "It was at the first party, the day before we met and I stared at you for like ten minutes thinking you were hot."

"Hm, I had totally forgotten about that text," Harry says, giggling a bit a the now reopened memory and shying down into his boyfriends' chest again.

"I thought you remembered everything?" Louis says ironically and earns a light slap at his chest. Followed by a soft kiss as an apology.

"Oh stop it, you were telling me about that day in the car?"

"Right, yeah okay, so, you know after I accidentally put on your song and you got all upset about it and I practically forced you to show it to me?" Harry nods, wanting him to continue. "Well when I listened to that song, heard about how bad you must have felt when writing it, I realized that I was so, so angry that someone had hurt you. I got so sad thinking about you being sad and I just wanted someone to make you happy again. And I think that's when I first said to myself, in my head, that I really liked you and that I wanted to be that someone for you."

Louis hides a bit at his overshared emotions. Not thinking that he would ever tell these things out loud to anyone but himself. He hides his face in the evergrowing curls of the boy on top of him and gives him a soft kiss right a top of it.

"That's beautiful Lou" Harry whispers and lets his body sigh into Louis' again. Taking his smell in and the feeling of being so safe and protected with him. Feeling for the first time, that he belongs here. Right in Louis' arms as he confesses his love for him.

"When did you start to like me?" Louis whispers after a good while of comfortable silence.

"When we met in the shower"

"No I mean seriously, not just when you thought I was hot."

"Maybe I didn't fall in love with you that moment, but it wasn't just your looks that morning. Just the way you carried yourself and how nice you were to me. Like, you made my really shitty day a good one, just in the minute that we talked."

Louis takes a deep sigh at his confession and buries his head in the pillow as deep as he can. "Fuck me, that's cute"

"Thought I already did that?" Harry laughs loudly and wiggles his eyebrows obnoxiously at the man beside him. Who just gives him the coldest look in history.

"Haha, very funny, now get up here and kiss me you fool"

************

A couple months later:

"Niall! Open the fucking door, I need that shirt" Louis bangs on his former roommates' door.

"Coming, coming, calm down" He hears the Irish lad shout back in a hurried voice through the door. Along with him bumping into some furniture probably if you judge by the loud bumping sounds that follow him.

The blonde opens the door a few seconds later and Louis is met by a messy-haired blonde lad with his shirt the wrong way and no trousers. To add to it, Louis can faintly hear a restricted giggle from a girl coming from Niall's bed.

"We're leaving in ten minutes and you decide to fuck now? What an idiot" Louis laughs, adding a smack on Niall's head as he makes his way to his old closet.

When Liam and Zayn finally found an apartment, after having search for at least a month. Harry was left alone in his dorm and Louis quickly jumped at the chance to move in with him in the biggest room on the floor. Still, the move went quite messily, and Louis would still have to visit his old closet to find some clothes he forgot to get while he moved. Even four weeks after they moved.

He quickly finds the shirt he was looking for, along with a pair of Harry's trousers that he finds under his bed for some reason. When he returns to the door again, he finds Hailee trying her best to finds something to wear in hers' and Niall's closet while Niall is fixing his hair in the bathroom.

"Try to be ready in ten yeah?" Louis tries to say behind him, but Hailee quickly interrupts him.

"Louis, wait! Help me find something to wear?" She asks with the sweetest look and Louis defeated turns around.

"I don't know if I'll be any help," He tries, but the girl just grabs his hand and sits him down on the bed. Pulling out two pairs of pants. One in black leather and the other one, a white sheer, loose one.

"Which one? To pair with, wait a minute," she starts and hands Louis the pants as she dives back in the closet. A minute later, she pulls out a black crop-top and a red jacket to go over it. "To pair with this top and maybe this jacket? I don't know, we haven't gone out for weeks and, fuck, what do you think?" She says unsure and Louis is just about to come with a guess of what he thinks looks good when a dark, familiar voice fortunately interrupts.

"Oh Lou, not that I'm complaining, would love to see you in those leather pants, but you sure you're up for it?" Harry smirks, leaning into the doorframe and crossing his legs.

"You would die to see me in these pants babe, and you know it" Louis teases back and completely forgets about his task at hand when he turns around to see his boyfriend wearing the bright pink pussybow blouse. And paired with long, black loose trousers and a pair of slightly heeled boots, Louis could probably just die in Niall's bed happily after this sight.   
"Fuck, Haz, you look, uhm," He tries to stutter out, almost unable to speak properly and Harry smiles shyly at the comment. "fucking breathtaking love." He eventually finishes and Harry blushes deeply where he stands before moving inside the room. SItting beside Louis.

Louis immediately pulls him in by his neck and places a firm, deep kiss at his mouth before pushing himself off. Letting himself admire the boy again before moving again to whisper something.

"And I can't wait to carefully rip that blouse off of you tonight, or maybe I'll keep it on. Would be a sight with you under me in that" He smirks and Harry almost moans at the place before Louis places another kiss on his neck before pulling off again. Safely, placing his hand around Harry's waist before turning his attention back to a gaping Hailee. Well, maybe he didn't whisper it as low as he intended for it.

"I don't care what you say about me and Ni, but you two are way, way worse" She laughs and the two boys let out a laugh an equally loud laugh.

  
"Well, what seems to be the problem Hai? You look a bit stressed"

"Don't know what to wear, and Louis isn't the best help I've found out." She says, giving a firm look towards Louis before holding up her options again. But now for Harry.

"Well, I say, drop the red jacket and pair the top with the leather pants and some good sneakers. And if you want a jacket, I would go for an oversized suit jacket I think?" He says knowingly and shows that he is in his right element.

"Fuck, of course, thanks Harry, I'll just go get changed. We'll be outside in six minutes, promise." She says, heading into the bathroom and leaving the two of them alone in the bed.

Harry is just about to say something when Louis interrupts.

"I meant it, Harry. You look mesmerizing, like a fucking angel and fuck, I just love you and when you wear shit like this," He says, pulling at the little bow in his neck, "I'm reminded of how fucking beautiful you are"

"You're not so bad yourself Lou. I swear, as much as I love you in big, oversized sweaters, preferably mine, you look fucking amazing in a shirt. Like, fuck me, you look hot today." Harry rambles and Louis pulls him in for another kiss. Placing several on his cheek and jaw.

"Planning to do that later darling," He says into his ear again and Harry takes a deep, calming breath.

"You can't call me darling anymore or I'll get hard right here on your best friends' bed," Harry says weary and Louis lets out a loud laugh before leaning in again, and with his best, fake sexy voice whispers "Darling" in his ear.

Harry just shoves him away playfully before pushing himself up from the mattress with his hands. Leaving Louis laying in the bed, who dramatically putting his hand to his heart along with an offended look on his face after the rejection.

Harry just reaches out a hand for him, "C'mon, Zayn and Li are probably waiting outside in the car" He says and Louis grudgingly reaches fo the hand.

"I don't know why I agreed to go on one of the last parties of the year, like yeah, I'm dying to see you dance in that fit, but I would also love a calm night in with you and a new prison show" He complains as they reach the door. Letting the now spring warm air fill their lungs. Both a little surprised to not see Zayn and Liam waiting for them outside. They are five minutes late themselves and Liam is usually very strict with time. "They're probably just late cuz they were fucking or something like that" Louis comments and Harry huffs out a laugh before answering his last complain.

"A night in with prison shows does sound nice, but I don't think you'll want to miss this party," He says mischievously and Louis has honestly no idea what this boy is planning. But as he knows Harry quite well, he is aware that he will never tell what exactly he's doing, so he lets it go for now. Instead, bringing up a question he's been trying to ask for the last week.

"Haz?" He says, pulling his attention from his black polished nails to Louis again.

"Hm?"

"What are you doing this summer?"

"I don't really know, what about it?" Harry asks curiously.

"I don't know, maybe if you wanted to find a cheap flight to a cool city? Like, go on a week vacation to a place we've never been to before?" He starts and takes Harry's hand in his, tracing the polish with his fingers before continuing. "I don't know, we could maybe rent an Airbnb and do fun shit and eat new food and yeah, maybe, if you want?" Louis finishes, still tracing his and over Harry's.

"That sounds wonderful Lou" Harry smiles and Louis looks up at him with the biggest, softest smile.

"Oh okay, cool, we can look at some flights when we get back?" He asks and Harry nods in agreement. "That is after I've fucked you in that blouse, just as you know" Louis adds and Harry huffs out another loud laugh.

"You're such a douche you know"

"A douche you love?" Louis asks with a pair of puppy dog eyes.

"A douche I love very much" Harry smiles and places a kiss on his nose before wrapping his arms around him and kissing him slowly on the mouth. Louis reciprocates quickly and they would've probably forgotten about the party if a car horn hadn't' interrupted them. Making Harry basically jumping up in the air of horror.

"Jesus fuck" Louis shouts when he sees Zayn behind the wheel with a laughing Liam beside him.

"You love birds coming or?"

"Yeah, yeah, coming you twats"

"Where's Niall and Hailee?" Zayn asks as the two of them get in the car.

"I walked in on them practically fucking, so they went a little behind schedule," Louis says just as the metal door opens and their blonde friend comes out, lending hands with a stunning Hailee.

"Hot damn H! You look smoking" "Wow Hailee, you turning me straight" Zayn and Liam joke at the same time, making the girl stop and twirl for a show.

"Guys, stop trying to steal my girl" Niall complains before taking the last vacant place in the back.

"Oh stop Niall!" She laughs out, taking her place at Niall's lap, making her do being the sixth member in a five men car. "And really guys, it was all Harry," She says, giving Harry a glistening smile.

"I don't doubt it with the way he looks today, both of you, hot as hell," Liam says and earns a punch from both Louis and Zayn at the same time.

"You may not be a threat to Niall, but your gay and Harry are a guy, my guy to be exact." Louis pouts and Harry leans in to give him a soft kiss on his lips to remove it.

"Love when you get jealous babe, but I would never go for Liam, you're way hotter" He jokes and Louis instantly smiles cheekily.

"Hey! Liam's way hotter" Zayn exclaims, almost turning around, despite being the one who's driving.

"Calm down boys, god, your so stupid" Hailee rolls her eyes and Niall laughs loudly at the comment, hugging her even tighter where she sits.

*****************

At first, Louis does not get why Harry practically begged him to go to this party with him as it looks like any normal house party they've been to this year. It's the inside of the house that pegs his memory a bit, and when he turns to Harry, he is met by a knowing smirk.

"Fuck me, it's the same house innit?" He asks mindblown.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Harry plays dumb, barely managing to hold his huge grin in.

"Don't play dumb, you knew from the address that this is the same house as the party I saw you in didn't you? You little shit"

At that Harry breaks into the softest giggle you could imagine and Louis just stands there for a bit, watching how beautiful the man really is.

"Well, then, if you're finished giggling like a little girl now, I would love to give you a kiss," Louis says and Harry immediately pulls him in by his arm to kiss him instead, still smiling like an idiot.

"Three minutes! You lasted three minutes before having a makeout session" Niall breaks their moment, stopping the timer he had put on his phone the minute they entered the house. "And you haven't even had alcohol," He says, completely given up. Beside him, the rest of their friends are laughing and Louis and Harry can't stop themselves from blushing a bit.

"You seriously timed us? Who the hell does that?" Louis comments, having to huff out a laugh at the silliness of the situation.

"Just wanted to prove that you two, are way worse than me and Hai"

"I'm proud to be way worse, aren't you Lou?" Harry answers, putting his arm around Louis.

"I could probably undress you right here without caring babe" Louis smirks and gives Harry's ass a good squeeze. And their friends all make out sounds of horror as he does it. Louis and Harry just laugh at them before heading, hand in hand towards the kitchen. The rest of their friends eventually following for the need of drinks in their blood.

"Something feels familiar about this place guys, but I can't put my finger on it," Niall says curiously as he pulls out a cold beer from the fridge. He turns around again, leaning on the counter, still with a puzzled face. "You've got any idea?" He asks the guys. He gets an 'i don't know' from both Zayn and Liam and looks instantly sad.

Louis, who was getting drinks for him and Harry, jump in at the conversation at last. Answering his friend.

"It's the first place of that first party we went to, where we met Liam and I saw Harry," He says, taking a sip of his cold beer and putting an arm around Harry, squeezing his side a bit.

"Ahh, fuck, that's true, wait, what? You met Harry before that store? With the vinyl?" Niall asks in total confusion. Looking at Liam for an answer, who just shrugs at that.

"Yeah, we met in the showers the morning after the party, but I saw him dancing the night before and I just like stared at him for twenty minutes before you came and interrupted my sight," Louis says and Niall gives him an offended look.

"Why didn't you tell me you saw a hot guy? Or met him by the showers?"

"Niall, for the first, I had a girlfriend back then, couldn't just blurt out that I thought another person was hot when you know El, and for the second, it was the first guy, except Gosling maybe, that I found hot and yeah, had to process it myself." He explains with an honest voice and Niall nods to himself, clearing that as a good explanation. "I'm pretty happy I didn't tell you, everything would be so different you know," Louis says again, as he places himself in between Harry's legs as he leans his back into him.

"Why do you think that?" Harry asks curiously leaning his head in the crook of Louis' neck.

"The butterfly effect" Louis states again and gains four pairs of utterly confused eyes trained at him. "Okay, so it's a part of the Chaos theory, you know about that right?" All four nods before he continues. "Good, okay so the butterfly effect is a theory about how sensitive moments are and how just the smallest changes can make the future completely different. Like, if you were to go back to the past and change something like, I don't know, cut your hair in a different way. That could maybe change who decides to talk to you and that would again change who you surround yourself with, hence your life would be completely different."

"So, if I had told Niall about you Haz, that could somehow change the first time we met or make me feel different and maybe we wouldn't all be friends and we might not even be together now," Louis finishes, taking a big sip of his drink while stroking his thumb over Harry's arm slung around him.

He looks up to see his friends look around at each other, all wondering how it would be if they weren't friends now.

"Fuck Lou, I didn't know you knew stuff like that" Harry says with a stunned voice and Louis turns his neck to face him.

"Does it make you feel dumb?" He teases, lifting his finger to poke at his nose. Harry just shakes his head at that, smiling one of his dimpled smiles before answering.

"No, makes me feel hot"

"Awwe, you're too kind" Louis beams at it, pressing a kiss to his mouth before turning around to his friends again. Feeling Harry pulling him even tighter by his tummy.

"Cheers to Louis being the nerd we all need sometimes" Niall raises his bottle and everybody chuckles before raising their own. "For Louis the nerd," They all say at the same time, earning a pair of weird looks from the friend groups around them. Luckily none of them care about that and just rejoice in their lucky friendship.

*********

When Harry asks him to come dance with him, Louis denies bluntly, excusing that he’s not drunk enough yet. He has to at least have had three drinks before embarrassing himself deeply in front of a bunch of half strangers. And what could he possibly bring to the table, other than the hottest boyfriend in the room that is.

"I’ll come later, babe, I promise, ask Niall and H, they will defo dance with you" He says and expects Harry to keep begging for him with a big put on his mouth, but he has had a drink more than Louis and just shrugs before pulling him in for s firm kiss by his hips. Leaving their foreheads aligned

"Promise?" he asks with a sweet smile and places his little finger in the tight space between them. Louis takes it with a chuckle and lets their fingers entangle as he nods again.

"Promise," He says again and pulls Harry in for a quick, reassuring kiss by his bow in the neck. The boy beams at that and places one last kiss to the side of Louis’ mouth before spinning around, searching for their blonde friend.

Louis watches him find Niall and Hailee and starts begging them to the dancefloor and stands there a bit, adoring them for a while before making his way outside for a smoke.

Luckily for him, there’s no one else outside and he makes himself comfortable on the white wooden stairs by the porch.

He pulls out smoke, but before lightening it, takes a quick look on his phone. He opens snapchat and sees that Harry has already sent a video of Niall carrying Hailee on his shoulders and wonders how he works so fast.

Then he notices a new text that has surfaced from Eleanor. They haven't actually spoken in months, except for on social media, and Louis is a bit hesitant before opening the text.

_**To Louis** _

_**'Hi Louis, it's me, Eleanor. I just wanted to wish you a good vacation and wanted to just mention that if you ever want to do something together when you're back home, that would be great. It's not in any way romantic though. I've seen you with Harry and you look so, so happy. So yeah, I know this is a weird text, but I don't know, text me if you're back home?'** _

Louis stares at the text a while and tries several times to text an answer back to her. When he simply can't find the words he wants to write he decides to just call her. He always has liked a call better than a text.

The phone rings only four times before a well-known voice breaks through the line.

_"Louis?"_

_"Hi yeah it's me, saw your text"_

_"What, you're home?" She asks, clearly not expecting him to answer so fast, or at all really._

_"No, no, I just wanted to answer the text and yeah, you know I'm bad in_ text _" He chuckles and the girl huffs a small laugh out with him. "I just wanted to say thank you I guess? I know that our relationship was doomed before I even moved, but I don't think I would've had the guts to actually talk about it like you did." There falls a silence for a while, both of them thinking of what to say next. And even though they're hours away from each other, they both can touch the awkward tension in the air between them._

_"Louis,"_

_"And I just," They start at the same time and both huff out another awkward laugh. "You go, sorry." She says quickly and Louis doesn't have the energy to be even more polite._

_"Oh okay then, uhm, I just wanted to say sorry?"_

_"Sorry for what?"_

_"For being a shit boyfriend and for not telling you about Harry before."_

_"You were not a shit boyfriend! You were the best first real boyfriend I could've had you twat." She says with an almost angry voice. Even though he knows that she's not. She's just making a point. "And you didn't have to tell me about Harry, it wasn't that hard to notice that you were head over heels for him everytime he walked inside the room."_

_"I was not! Well, okay, maybe I was, but I'm still sorry for not being completely honest with you when you deserved that." He says with a guilty voice as he stands up to do something else than just sitting. The unlit cigarette is long forgotten on the porch._

_"Well then, I accept your unnecessary apology. But honestly? Seeing how happy you are with him through social media and hearing about how amazing he is to you from your sister is just another sign that we made the best choice possible"_

_"Thanks, he's really amazing, you should properly meet him sometime." He says back throwing quickly: "if you want to of course!"_

_He hears a soft chuckle from here and smiles to himself at that._

_"Of course I want to, I miss you as a friend and I would love to actually have a real conversation with him. And, that would be an excuse for you to meet this guy I'm seeing, well if you want of course" She mimics him._

_"What? Of course, I want! Didn't know you had met someone, I'm so happy for you."_

_"Thanks, I'm happy for me too," She says lowly and another silence falls at the end of her sentence. But it's not awkward anymore, it's just comfortable._

_"That's great El." Louis eventually says, breaking the silence._

_"Yeah well, yeah," She answers back, before adding. "I actually have to go now, but it was great to talk to you again, have missed this, us."_

_"Yeah, me to El. We have to find a date to meet up okay?"_

_"Yeah, okay, I'll see you?" she asks with a sweet voice._

_"Can't wait"_ He finishes and she hangs up the phone a second later. Leaving a much lighter Louis alone outside the party. He sees that Harry has sent him several snaps and opens them with a smile. The first one is a photo of him with an extravagant pouty mouth and attached with it: 'Where you at? Miss you! Come dance with me"

The one that follows is a picture of Niall and Hailee giving the same pouty mouth 'Come on babe, you promised'

The last snap is the one he just received. It's another photo of Harry. His smile is the biggest in the room and attached with the text: 'Lou!!! They're playing Call your girlfriend!!!"

Louis almost laughs at the irony again, but instead of standing there even longer, he half jogs into the house again. His eyes immediately finding a head of curls attached to a bright pink blouse. It doesn't take long before Harry notices him as well and gives him the brightest smile again while pointing at the speakers with eager fingers.

"Lou!! The song!!" He shouts loudly over the music and Louis just nods at it before almost running over the floor to let himself get caught by Harry. He takes him in with open arms and wraps his arms totally around Louis, practically burying him inside. The silk of the blouse feels so soft against Louis' cheek and he nuzzles into it before meeting Harry's confused gaze.

"What's up?"

"Nothing, I just love you, so, so much" Louis answers before pulling him in for a big kiss. Harry is quick to reciprocate by wrapping his arms around Louis and lifting him up, almost spinning him around.

"I love you too, so much"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, that was a ride, thank you so much for reading this clicé filled college au piece of half shit! It really helped my writing and I'm currently going through the early chapters to try to fix the bad writing in them. Please leave a comment if you did like this and also if you want, I've written a one-shot to, so if you want you could read that?<33 Thank you so much for reading this!!
> 
> Copy this link to read "Something about Rome": https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107946


End file.
